HUNHAN COMPILATION : Soon-to-be Mrs Oh
by Arianne794
Summary: (16th) Tak ada penyesalan untuk hari lalu, karena semua terjadi untuk masa depan yang ia jalani kini. Sesederhana kesempatan kedua ditakdirkan untuk mereka, sesederhana itu pula cintanya untuk Oh Se Hun. / HunHan. GenderSwitch. Sequel A Second Bite of Cherry.
1. Pendar

Title : Pendar

Main Cast : Lu Han (GS)

Oh Se Hun

Genre : Romance

Length : Ficlet

Rating : T

.

Hanya sebuah Fic ringan yang aku tulis saat ada dua orang terdekatku yang iri satu sama lain (aku dijadikan tempat curhat mereka berdua, bayangkan T,T), dan aku menuangkan cerita satu sisi saja disini. Just hope you like it! ^^

 **.**

 **This is FanFic!**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tersenyum tipis saat matanya mengangkap bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa ceria didepannya bersama teman-teman mereka. Luhan juga disana, ia juga mendengar lelucon yang Chanyeol lontarkan ditengah jeda waktu mata kuliah mereka, ia juga dianggap diantara mereka; namun hatinya berdenyut miris saat perasaan iri tak asing menerpa dadanya. Baekhyun, Byun Baek Hyun, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Gadis manis bereyeliner dengan segala keceriaan yang selalu mengelilinginya, yang selalu menebarkan hawa hangat saat berada dilingkup persahabatan mereka, yang juga menjadi mood booster bersama Chanyeol kekasihnya. Baekhyun seperti matahari di musim panas. Dan Luhan merasa iri.

Bukan karena Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa lebih pada sahabat bertelinga peri itu. _Pun ia mempunyai orang lain dihatinya_. Ia hanya iri dengan pembawaan Baekhyun yang seperti matahari. Ia iri karena Baekhyun lebih baik darinya; Baekhyun selalu membawa senyum cerianya ke siapa saja sedangkan ia hanya bertahan dengan senyum tipisnya; Baekhyun selalu bisa menjadi penyemangat dilingkup persahabatan mereka sedangkan ia bertahan dengan sikap pasifnya; Baekhyun mempunyai banyak sekali teman diluar sana sedangkan ia hanya dekat dengan orang-orang dilingkup persahabatan mereka. Ia seperti bulan dimalam hari. _Berpendar redup tanpa arti._ Bandingkan dia dengan Baekhyun; persis seperti apa yang menjadi fakta, ia akan menghilang jika tak ada sinar matahari. Ia hanya memantulkan, sedangkan gadis itu menjadi sumbernya.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kelasku dimulai lebih awal. Maafkan aku, aku pergi dulu ya?" Luhan tidak mau berlama-lama dengan perasaan irinya jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Uhm! Jangan lupa nanti jam 3 kita hangout, oke?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan nada manis yang membuat Luhan ingin menangis. Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak akan lupa. Jja ne, Kai-ya, Kyungsoo-ya, Chayeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah, Sehun-ah…" kata Luhan lalu meninggalkan meja itu dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kafetaria kampus.

Luhan berjalan menelusuri koridor fakultas Seni dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, menghindari tatapan—entah apa—orang-orang yang tidak ia sukai. Seolah berpasang-pasang mata itu tengah menelanjanginya dan menilai dirinya; dan ia tak pernah menyukainya barang sedikitpun.

"Hei, Luhan!" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang dan saat Luhan menoleh, ia menemukan Sehun tengah melempar senyum tipisnya. Luhan ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kelasmu juga lebih cepat?" Luhan kembali berjalan dan Sehun ikut berjalan disampingnya. Lelaki muda berparas tampan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada kelas cepat. Mungkin kau lupa sekarang kita akan ke kelas yang sama Luhan." Kata Sehun dengan nada bicara sedikit aneh. Luhan tersentak dan mengulas senyum kakunya.

"A-ah…"

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Kau beruntung mereka tidak tahu kalau kita akan mengambil kelas yang sama." Sambar Sehun cepat dengan nada sedikit geram. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya ke tali tas selempangnya.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Luhan. Sehun tiba-tiba meraih dan menggenggam tangannya dan itu membuatnya berhenti, mereka berhenti didepan perpustakaan yang sepi. Luhan menatap takut kearah Sehun yang kini tengah memasang raut wajah kerasnya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke mata Luhan. "Dua tahun," katanya. "dua tahun kita menjalin persahabatan dan aku sering mendapati kau bertingkah seperti ini. Apa kau tidak sadar yang lain mulai merasa curiga? Mereka mulai beranggapan kalau tidak nyaman bersama kami, Luhan… Mereka menganggap kau tidak suk—"

"Aku nyaman bersama kalian, aku suka bersama kalian… Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mendapat sahabat seperti kalian… Aku tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur untuk itu…" Luhan memotong cepat kalimat Sehun sebelum Sehun mengeluarkan kalimat yang mungkin akan menyentil hatinya.

"Lalu kenapa, Luhan? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali pergi lebih dulu, dan, kau jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kami… Kau mungkin bisa membohongi mereka, tapi tidak denganku…"kata Sehun sedikit frustasi. Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia memang menyadari, diantara semuanya Sehunlah yang paling peka terhadap apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Lelaki itu selalu tahu jika ada yang salah dengannya. Dan untuk masalah ini, jujur Luhan agak terganggu mengetahui Sehun menyadari hal ini. Sungguh, ia hanya tak ingin terlihat buruk dimata seseorang yang sangat berarti ini.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Luhan. Sehun beralih memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan memaksa Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan setengah terisak. Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan yang terasa rapuh itu pelan.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Seberat itukah masalahmu? Katakan Luhan, katakan padaku… Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya disini." Desak Sehun. Sungguh ia tidak tahan melihat mata Luhan yang sungguh terlihat mendung itu.

"Maafkan aku… Aku… Aku… Aku merasa iri dengan Baekhyun dan itu mengangguku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan perasaan iriku, jadi kupikir sedikit menjauh adalah baik…" lirihnya. Berusaha tidak menangis saat mengatakannya.

"Iri?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Baekhyun seperti matahari, dia menyebarkan rasa hangat dari sinarnya, dia selalu bersinar terang dan membuat sekitarnya menjadi cerah sama sepertinya. Tapi aku, aku dengan pribadi tertutupku, aku yang hanya menjadi pelengkap diantara kalian, aku yang tidak memberikan apapun untuk kalian; aku dan Baekhyun sangat berbeda. Dia matahari dan aku hanya bulan yang memantulkan sinarnya… Aku, aku merasa tidak berguna… Aku, aku merasa jelek diantara kalian…" kata Luhan dengan sedikit terisak, ia sudah tidak mampu menahan aliran air matanya lagi. Dadanya sungguh terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Aku merasa seperti parasit, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan tetap berada diantara kalian menerima kebahagiaan… Baekhyun, dan kalian, terus memberi padaku sedangkan aku hanya menerima tanpa bisa balas memberi… Maafkan aku menyakiti hati kalian, tapi sungguh aku hanya berusaha agar… agar…"

"Luhan." Sehun memotong perkataan kacau Luhan dan kembali memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya. Ia menatap Luhan serius dan mengeratkan tangannya dikedua bahu Luhan.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku. Kalau kau bilang kau hanya menerima dan tidak balas memberi; kau salah. Kau selalu menjadi pengontrol kami saat kami mulai terlalu melampaui batas; kau selalu berhasil menjadi es saat kami tengah terbakar api; kau selalu memberikan hawa sejuk menenangkan bagi kami; apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Sehun tersenyum lembut saat melihat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Kau memang tidak seperti Baekhyun dengan segala keceriaannya, itu karena kau adalah Luhan. Dan Luhan bukan seorang parasit. Dan kalau kau merasa kau tidak berguna dan jelek; apa kau tidak pernah melihat tatapan kagum orang-orang padamu? Aku selalu mendengar orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah gadis pendiam yang menarik, mereka melihatmu sebagai gadis yang cantik, kecantikan klasik yang mungkin jarang ada saat ini. Kau tetap bertahan dengan pribadi tenangmu dan kau tidak terpengaruh kebisingan dunia sekitarmu. Apa kau tahu banyak yang mengagumimu? Kau berpikir kau tidak membawa sinar hangat, tapi pendar cahaya lembutmu selalu bisa menyebarkan ketenangan…"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Kau tahu," katanya sambil menurunkan pegangannya dari bahu Luhan ke kedua tangan Luhan yang menggantung, Sehun menggenggamnya erat, sangat erat. "Kalau kau merasa kau tidak berarti karena kau hanya bulan yang memantulkan cahaya matahari, tepis pikiran itu. Abaikan kau hanya memantulkan cahayanya, karena setidaknya kalau kau tidak bisa menghangatkan sekitarmu, kau telah berhasil menyejukkan hati seseorang Luhan. Aku, kau menyejukkanku dengan pendar cahaya lembutmu. Kau menyejukkanku dengan cara yang menyenangkan, yang bahkan tidak kau sadari. Tepis semua perasaan insekurmu; kau cantik, kau berarti, dan kau… Kau, astaga, bagaimana aku mengatakannya… Aku yakin kalimatku benar-benar aneh..." Sehun tersenyum malu diakhir kalimatnya membuat senyum Luhan terkembang. Rona merah tipis dikedua belah pipi Sehun membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

"Kau, membuat orang-orang menyukai dan mencintaimu dengan caramu sendiri… Bisakah aku mengatakannya demikian?" lanjut Sehun. Dan Luhan tak mampu mengatakan apapun dan melakukan apapun selain memeluk Sehun erat-erat dengan aliran mata bahagianya.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu aku bisa seberarti itu, seberharga itu dimatamu… Terimakasih…" kata Luhan disela-sela isakannya. Sehun tersenyum tulus sambil membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Luhan," kata Sehun sambil menyesap aroma rambut Luhan. "aku mencintaimu. Dan kau harus tahu kau jauh lebih berharga, jauh lebih berarti, dari apa yang kau pikirkan. _Bulan selalu hadir ditengah kegelapan malam, dan ia mempunyai harga untuk itu_ _._ "

Luhan mengangguk kacau dalam pelukan Sehun, membenarkan semuanya dan memilih untuk percaya. Sehun selalu bisa mengerti dirinya, itu yang ia yakini.

Kau tidak perlu iri dengan kehangatan matahari, kalau nyatanya kau bisa menyejukkan hati orang yang kau cintai dengan pendar cahaya lembutmu. Bulan selalu setia menghiasi malam kelam, dan itu tak bisa dikatakan tidak berarti. _Semua mempunyai harga masing-masing._

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Ada yang berpikiran sama dengan apa yang aku sampaikan di Fic ini? ;) There's no? Oh, okay... ,**

 **Aku mempunyai satu lagi yang seperti ini—but it's Broken!HunHan. Kalau ada yang mau akan aku post, kalau nggak, ya nggak. ^^**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-07-16**


	2. Payphone

**Payphone**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

Romance

Ficlet/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Sekelumit ide yang datang entah darimana, aku tulis—dengan nekat—di tengah tumpukan kertas menjengkelkan di atas meja! Just Hope You Like It!

Summary : (2nd) Luhan. Ponselnya yang kehabisan daya. Nasib skripsinya. Dan… pemuda tampan berkemeja hitam. / "Kau bilang kau akan membayar ini kan?" / HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oke, tarik nafas… Buang… Tarik nafas… Buang…_

Persetan dengan anggapan orang-orang kalau ia terlihat aneh dan seperti orang mau—hei, tidak ada orang mau melahirkan di halte bus yang sarat orang ini. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah cantiknya?

"Luhan… Tenanglah, ponselmu akan hidup sebentar lag—sialan! Kenapa malah mati total?!" Ia yang menyebut dirinya sendiri Luhan itu memekik heboh diakhir kalimat. Membuat sebagian besar mata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis berambut cokelat yang kini acak-acakan akibat ulah tangannya yang ikut-ikutan frustasi itu.

Dia harus menghubungi dosen pembimbingnya kalau ia akan terlambat—salahkan saja urusan mendadak dari bagian administrasi serta bus yang tak juga datang. Rumah dosen pembimbingnya berjarak sekitar 5 halte dari sini dan jika ia tak mengonfirmasi keterlambatannya, maka habis sudah. Dosennya bukan dosen _killer_ , kok, baik malah, tapi, kalau masalah 'tanpa ada keterangan' untuk hal apapun dan membuat dosen itu menunggu tanpa kepastian, lain lagi urusannya. Luhan saja tidak suka digantung kok—eh.

Yang terpenting! Keselamatan skripsinya yang sudah tinggal 25% bergantung pada saat ini! Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia terima; mungkin menjadwal ulang pertemuan yang hanya tinggal sejumput—dan ia tak mau lulus lebih lama!

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda bimbingan selanjutnya selema beberapa waktu sampai kau bisa mengatur jadwalmu dengan baik, Nona Lu!"

Luhan menggeleng; beberapa waktu dari dosennya itu bisa berarti beberapa minggu, mungkin bisa sampai menyentuh bulan. Duh, mengapa harus ponselnya kehabisan daya disaat seperti ini?!

"Astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Ia menggerutu sendiri. Ia tak bisa mencari _payphone_ di daerah ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dengan gelisah dan mendapati semua orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan Luhan cukup mengerti tidak ada yang sedikit peka dengan keadaannya—terlihat dari mereka yang langsung memalingkan wajah saat ia menoleh mencari bantuan. Kecuali … pemuda seperempat abad—hasil taksiran singkat Luhan—berkemeja hitam sederhana itu. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang hitam—well, dari atas sampai bawah hanya warna hitam yang Luhan tangkap, kecuali kulit pemuda itu yang sepucat vampir dan bibirnya yang berwarna pink tipis. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan dan Luhan balas menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan berharap yang sangat. Luhan mendekat cepat.

"P-permisi… Bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku harus menghubungi dosenku saat ini juga kalau tidak aku dan skripsiku akan mati dan aku harus menghubungi dosenku bagaimana pun caranya. Tidak ada yang terlihat peduli dan aku tak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi selain kau. Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Luhan berucap bak kereta api _express_ , cepat tanpa jeda.

Pemuda itu baru saja akan membuka mulut saat Luhan menyela.

"Kumohon… Aku akan membayarnya tentu saja!"

Pemuda tampan itu mengerjap sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang–juga–berwarna hitam dari saku celana _pullover_ nya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan tanpa banyak bicara. Luhan menerima dengan binar wajah cerah.

Luhan segera mengetikkan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Dan setelah beberapa saat, panggilan itu diangkat.

"Ah, _yeoboseyo_ … Yoon _Kyusunim_ … Ya, ini saya, Lu Han. Saya minta maaf karena saya akan terlambat pada pertemuan hari ini… Ya, saya baru saja mengurusi administrasi mendadak dan saya masih tertahan di halte bus. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Yoon _Kyusunim_ … Maafkan saya atas ketidaknyamanan ini… Ah, mungkin jika bus datang sebentar lagi kurang dari satu jam saya akan sampai… Baiklah! Terima kasih, Yoon _Kyusunim_ … Saya akan segera kesana secepatnya. Terimakasih… _Ye_ , _annyeonghaseyo_ …"

Dan kegelisahan Luhan luruh begitu saja dalam waktu tak lebih dari 5 menit. Luhan menghela nafas lega sambil mendekap ponsel pinjamannya itu di depan dada. Air mukanya benar-benar sudah cerah. Dan, kemudian ia menoleh ke samping kirinya dimana pemuda itu sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Luhan merona tipis, langsung teringat tingkah konyolnya tadi. Sungguh sekarang ia sangat malu.

"I-ini… Aku sangat berterima kasih atas ponselmu. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Dan, aku minta maaf jika tadi sikapku begitu memalukan dan berlebihan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekilas setelah pemuda itu menerima ponsel yang ia ulurkan.

"Bukan masalah. Aku senang bisa membantumu." Kata pemuda itu ramah, dan tanpa alasan Luhan tercekat mendengar suara pemuda itu yang begitu berat dan rendah.

"Ya…"

"Tapi, …"

Luhan merasakan semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja saat ia melihat seringaian tipis di belah bibir tipis pemuda tampan ini.

"Kau bilang kau akan membayar ini kan?" Dan Luhan mengerang.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana belakangnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah kertas dengan dengan desain elegan berwarna putih dengan tinta perak. Luhan tidak bodoh untuk tahu itu adalah sebuah kartu nama. Pemuda itu mengulurkannya pada Luhan dan Luhan menerima itu dengan kaku.

"Hubungi aku saat kau tidak sibuk; kau harus membayarnya dengan itu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku dan tetap terdiam sampai pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobil audi yang menghampirinya beberapa saat setelahnya, lalu menghilang. Luhan tergagap tiba-tiba.

 _Dia m-mengedipkan matanya padaku! T-tuhan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yeoboseyo_ …" Luhan menggigit bibir begitu suara berat dan rendah itu muncul dari seberang panggilan.

" _Yeoboseyo_ … I-ini aku…" Luhan mencicit seperti tikus kecil sambil memandang kartu nama bertuliskan "Oh Se Hun" lengkap dengan gelar " Vice CEO iOS Enterprise" ditangannya, dan tampaknya kartu nama itu kategori _private_ , karena yang tertera disana bukan nomor kantor perusahaan seperti kartu nama pada umumnya, namun deretan nomor ponsel pribadi.

 _"_ _Ah, jadi kau gadis cantik tadi?"_ Luhan merona parah tanpa tahu jika disana pemuda itu tengah menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hmm-mmm." Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai respon.

 _"_ _Terimakasih sudah menghubungiku. Bagaimana dengan dosen dan skripsimu?"_

"Semuanya baik-baik saja… Dosenku cukup berbaik hati."

 _"_ _Dan, Luhan-ah—ah, bisakah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"_

"T-tentu saja, dan, ya?" Entah mengapa dada Luhan berdebar makin cepat.

 _"_ _Bisakah kita saling mengenal lebih jauh? Bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama akhir pekan nanti? Kau tidak sibuk?"_

Luhan ingin pingsan. Serius. Detak jantungnya sangat kurang ajar.

 **.**

 **END**

 **Aku memutuskan file ini aku jadikan sebagai kumpulan Ficlet—dan takutnya beberapa Short Fic akan nyempil disini—tentang HunHan. Aku punya banyak sekali list Ficlet dan rasanya akan tidak rapi kalau aku publish satu-satu, kan nggak lucu kalau list** ** _My Story_** **-ku penuh dengan judul ficlet aja. Semoga ada yang suka.**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-** **01-18**


	3. No Clothes

**No Clothes**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

And Others.

Romance

Ficlet/T(?)

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Fic yang lahir karena keisengan. Just hope you like it! ^^

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah acara mandi dengan air hangatnya selesai. Ia hanya memakai selapis bathrobe putih dan juga handuk kecil yang melingkar di kepalanya menutupi rambutnya yang basah. Pandangan matanya tertumpu pada salah satu koper basahnya yang masih sedikit meneteskan air; koper super besar yang tadinya berisikan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Hhahh... Menyebalkan sekali..." desahnya.

Ia baru saja sampai di Korea tiga jam lalu setelah menempuh beberapa jam penerbangan dari Beijing, China. Dan ia dengan percaya dirinya lupa untuk mengecek perkiraan cuaca di Seoul. Keluar dari taksi dengan tergesa-gesa dan membawa banyak sekali barang bawaan; tanpa payung di tengah hujan lebat. Luhan merasa bodoh. Ia juga heran sendiri kenapa ia malah memilih membawa koper pakaian—tidak tahan air—nya bukannya ikut memasukannya kedalam daftar paket pengiriman kesini. Mungkin, karena ia takut pakaiannya terkontaminasi jamur dan bakteri karena ditumpuk jadi satu dengan pengiriman lain; ouh, konyol sekali.

Ia susah payah mengangkat koper besar basahnya kesini; ke apartemen Sehun—salah satu _teman dekatnya_ —dan berakhir harus mengeringkan seluruh pakaiannya dengan mesin pengering—dan pakaiannya sedang menggantung dijemuran—. Syukurlah mesin pengering milik Sehun masih berfungsi dengan baik karena Luhan tak mungkin ke Laundry dengan baju basah kuyup. Meskipun apartemen ini sudah lumayan lama tidak dihuni karena Sehun sendiri sedang ada perjalanan bisnis selama beberapa minggu dimulai awal bulan kemarin, apartemen ini masih cukup bersih; Luhan hanya perlu membersihkan beberapa debu dengan mesin penyedot debu.

Ya, membersihkan apartemen hanya dengan selapis bathrobe; Luhan cukup gila.

"Masa bodoh, hanya ada aku disini." Kilahnya menyangkal kegilaannya sendiri dan mulai membersihkan apartemen ini setelah mengeringkan rambut. Luhan sedikit mengulas senyum saat melihat foto Sehun yang tergantung angkuh di dinding lalu teringat saat Sehun menawarkan apartemennya sebagai tempat tinggal Luhan selama di Korea; mereka sudah cukup 'dekat' untuk hal semacam itu karena mereka sudah saling 'mengenal' selama masa kuliah sebelum akhirnya berpisah selama hampir satu tahun karena Luhan harus pulang ke Beijing mengurusi perusahaan Babanya. Dan sekarang ia kesini karena 'kebetulan' Babanya menghadiahinya salah satu cabang perusahaannya di Seoul, dan juga karena ia sudah sangat merindukan Sehun.

"Hitung-hitung mengurangi biaya sewa apartemen." Kata Sehun saat membujuknya. Biaya apa, –pikir Luhan geli saat itu, bahkan Luhan tahu apartemen ini sudah menjadi milik Sehun sejak laaaama sekali.

Klik.

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Di sana Sehun sedang masuk dengan membawa tas kerjanya serta jas hitam menggantung di pundaknya.

"Luhan... Aku pulang..." sapa Sehun mengambang, kentara sekali ia sedang sangat lelah.

Luhan mengerjap. Sehun berhenti berjalan ketika ia melihat Luhan tengah membersihkan lantai.

Tunggu... Sehun?!

Luhan langsung melempar _vacu_ _u_ _m cleaner_ nya dan berlari cepat ke kamarnya lalu menguncinya setelah menutupnya dengan cukup keras.

Sehun mengerjap.

"Luhan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti, sedikit ragu menyapa Luhan secara langsung.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang?!" teriak Luhan kesal dari dalam kamarnya.

"Eh? Aku pulang karena aku sudah selesai, bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku pulang cepat? Kau tidak menerima pesanku?"

Luhan dalam kamar melirik ke ponselnya yang mati diatas nakas meja. Luhan mengerang.

"Ponselku mati." Cicitnya namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya karena ia sekarang tepat berada didepan kamar Luhan.

"A-ah... Dan, kenapa kau masuk kesitu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyapamu setelah lama tidak bertemu... Bisakah kau keluar?" kata Sehun.

"Tidak bisa!" sentak Luhan cepat. Sehun sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

" _Ya kkamjagiya!_ Aih, kau kenapa?!" Lama-lama Sehun kesal juga; dia kan sudah sangat merindukan rusa china itu, kenapa malah bersembunyi ke dalam kamar sih? Apa dia malu karena melihat Sehun bertambah tampan? Sehun menampar wajahnya saat pikiran nista itu terlintas dipikirannya.

" _I have no clothes_... Tadi hujan deras dan pakaianku basah semua... Dan aku hanya memakai bathrobe sekarang." kata Luhan mencicit. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke balkon apartemennya yang sekarang berisikan pakaian-pakaian dengan jumlah banyak, sedikit bertumpuk-tumpuk sebenarnya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya senyum jahil terbit dibelahan bibir tipisnya.

"Kau kan bisa meminjam pakaianku di kamarku... Dan kau malah memilih berkeliaran dengan menggunakan bathrobe; penyambutan yang sungguh ekstrim, Luhan." Kata Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan merona malu dan ia mulai merutuki diri kenapa ia bisa melupakan itu.

"Aih! Kau menyebalkan!" kata Luhan kesal saat mendengar kekehan Sehun dari balik pintu.

"Aku akan ambilkan pakaianku sebentar." Kata Sehun, dan selang beberapa saat Sehun mengetuk pintunya.

"Buka sedikit, Luhan..." kata Sehun. Luhan membukanya sedikit dengan mata mengintip, gadis muda itu langsung merebut apa yang Sehun bawa dengan cepat dan setelah itu membanting pintu keras-keras. Dan Sehun tak dapat tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"YA SEHUN BODOH! BAWAKAN AKU PAKAIAN YANG BENAR! APA-APAAN DENGAN KEMEJA INI?!" Tak butuh berdetik-detik untuk mendengar Luhan berteriak kesal.

"Memangnya kau mau memakai celana panjang milikku? Atau kau mau kuambilkan bokserku?" goda Sehun, ia sengaja sebenarnya.

"MATI SAJA KAU!" Sehun tertawa lebih keras setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun membujuk Luhan untuk keluar; karena Luhan merengek malu menggunakan kemeja hitamnya yang tentu saja kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya—well, harusnya kau bersyukur Sehun tidak mengambilkan kemeja putihnya—kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa berdekatan di ruang tv. Dengan Luhan yang terus menarik-narik ujung kemejanya dan berusaha menutupi dadanya serta memalingkan wajahnya malu, juga Sehun yang tak henti-henti mengulas seringai menggodanya.

Ini sama saja dengan aku memakai bathrobe. –batin Luhan. Jika iya, kenapa kau memilih memakai kemeja hitam itu, Lu? Karena ini hitam dan tidak putih. Oh, oke, abaikan.

"Kau tidak bisa disana terus menunggu pakaianmu benar-benar kering, kan?" kata Sehun masih dengan nada menggodanya. Luhan menggeram malu mendengarnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Sehun..." kata Luhan dengan wajah memerah hampir menangis saking malunya. Bagaimana kalau Sehun sudah melihat 'sesuatu'? Oh tidak... Bukankah tadi ikatan bathrobenya sedikit longgar? Aish. Sehun mengulas senyum lembut dan lelaki tampan itu berdiri dengan mengambil jas kerjanya. Ia mendekati Luhan dan memakaikan jasnya itu ke tubuh Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Bagaimana; sudah tidak malu lagi?" kata Sehun. Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya menahan tangis dan langsung menerjang Sehun sampai Sehun terjungkal ke kursi sofa.

"Hei hei hei... Kenapa, heum?" Sehun berusaha sedikit melonggarkan pelukan tangan Luhan dilehernya, lalu langsung panik saat merasakan perpotongan lehernya basah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?!" panik Sehun namun Luhan malah makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher kokoh Sehun.

"Aku malu... Aku malu kau melihatku hanya menggunakan bathrobe dan, dan aku merindukanmu... Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun..." isak Luhan kacau. Sehun akhirnya berhenti berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan beralih mengelus rambut Luhan sayang.

"Iya... Aku juga sangat merindukan rusa kecilku ini..." kata Sehun lalu memperbaiki posisi Luhan agar lebih nyaman.

"J-jangan... Aku tidak memakai apapun didalam..." cicit Luhan saat merasakan tubuhnya akan diangkat untuk dipangku Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, Luhan..." Bujuknya dan akhirnya Luhan menurut, meskipun sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan membawa wajah Luhan ke hadapannya. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Luhan sangat berantakan; tapi tanpa mengurangi kadar kecantikannya, malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa harus malu, heum?" kata Sehun lembut. Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya; menghindari tatapan Sehun yang seolah akan menenggelamkannya kedalam perasaan berdebar-debar yang lebih parah.

"Oke oke... Aku tidak akan membahasnya... Jadi, bagaimana penerbanganmu?"

"L-lancar... Beijing dan Incheon lumayan cerah, tapi saat memasuki Seoul hujan deras tiba-tiba datang... Dan pakaianku bas— ... Mama menitipkan beberapa hadiah untukmu..."

Setelah itu Luhan mulai lancar mengobrol dengan Sehun tanpa ada lagi rasa canggung dan malu yang membuatnya sempat menangis terisak. Sehun menatap Luhan yang dengan ceria menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Ya, Sehun akan selalu melindungi Luhan dari rasa malu walaupun Sehun sendiri sangat menikmati saat-saat itu... Lagipula, masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk melihat ekspresi malu dan menggemaskan dari gadis 23 tahun yang sangat ia cintai itu—

"Hei, Luhan... Ternyata menyenangkan juga memangku gadis tanpa dalaman..."

"Sehunna... Aku malu..."

—seperti saat ini misalnya? Sehun terkekeh saat melihat Luhan kembali merajuk dengan cebikan bibirnya serta matanya yang hampir menangis lagi.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Okay, what is this? *hide my face , Aku belum pernah membuat Fic dengan Luhan yang manja dan menggemaskan seperti tadi. Coba-coba, dan ... adakah yang menyukainya? ;)**

 **Untuk FanFic sebelumnya, tentu ada lanjutannya, dan aku sudah menulis 3/4 jadi. Tapi akan aku Publish nanti saja saat sesuai urutan yang aku tentukan. Kekeke :D**

 **Untuk Broken, aku akan publish Chapter selanjutnya dalam minggu ini. Kemungkinan hari Sabtu. :)**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-06-22**


	4. Sleep Well, Luhan

**Sleep Well, Luhan**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS); Oh Se Hun

And ChanBaek!GS

Romance, Slice of Life

Short Fic/T/M?

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. There's some vulgar sentence, but not sure to include it to M Rated. :"D Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Tentang aku yang begadang hampir 2 malam penuh, dan tidak mendapat toleransi untuk tidur dari orang-orang sekitarku! Itu menyebalkan, TT,TT Just Hope You Like It!

Summary : (4th) Luhan hanya butuh tidur yang berkualitas setelah menghabiskan dua malam untuk tetap membuka mata demi pekerjaannya, tapi kenapa semua orang seolah tidak membiarkannya?! / "Panggilkan Sehun, hanya dia pawang untuk Luhan." / HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaannya sebagai editor senior dari sebuah kantor penerbit terkenal sesuai dengan cita-citanya tak membuatnya sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Terkadang Luhan harus rela menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang seakan tak penah berhenti mengalir; buku kesekian selesai dan penulisnya sudah setuju, ia kembali disuguhi proyek-proyek lain dengan penulis berkarakter berbeda pula; seperti beberapa hari terakhir.

Deadlinenya adalah akhir pekan—hari ini—dan dua hari sebelumnya Luhan habiskan dengan bekerja keras menyelesaikan semuanya. Luhan sedikit mengutuk si Penulis yang tak juga punya waktu di beberapa waktu luang kebelakang, dan malah memberondonginya dengan berbagai hal penuh tuntutan diakhir menjelang buku itu terbit. Luhan bersumpah akan menghabiskan gajinya bulan ini untuk bersenang-senang. Ia sudah cukup menderita mendapat teguran dari atasannya.

Dan sekarang, ia hanya ingin mendapat tidur berkualitas setelah dua malam begadang dan pulang menjelang subuh sebelum akhirnya berangkat kembali pukul 8 pagi. Sungguh, ia hanya menginginkan tubuh lelahnya berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman serta berbalut selimut tebal beraromakan lavender—dan bau tubuhnya sebenarnya—yang menenangkan selama seharian penuh, atau setidaknya sampai lelahnya menghilang dan ia bisa membuka mata dengan benar tanpa harus menggerutu karena kantung mata hitamnya. Ia baru saja pulang pukul 7 tadi dari kantor setelah benar-benar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tapi kenapa semua orang seolah tidak membiarkannya untuk tidur dengan baik?!

Luhan mengerang kesal diatas ranjangnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali hampir jatuh tertidur namun selalu saja gagal karena keributan di luar sana. Sedang apa sih teman seapartemennya itu?!

Luhan bangkit dengan kesal dan begitu membuka pintu kamar ia disuguhi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kekasih teman seapartemennya itu tengah bertengkar. Dan Luhan mengetahuinya sebagai pertengkaran bodoh karena hal sepele.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menemui gadis sialan itu lagi tapi kenapa kau masih saja menerima permintaan modusnya untuk berbelanja di Mall kemarin?! Apa kau tak tahu gadis itu hanya membual soal alasannya itu?! Dia hanya ingin membuatmu berpaling dariku! Dia ingin merebutmu dariku! Apa kau tak sadar ia membeli barang-barang untuknya sendiri?! Bukan untuk hadiah Ulang Tahun Ibunya seperti yang ia katakan?! Hah?!"

Luhan pusing melihat Baekhyun berteriak nyalang didepan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah frustasi itu.

"Baekhyun-ah… Aku tak bisa menolaknya saat ia bilang ia ingin membeli hadiah untuk Ibunya… Ibunya begitu baik padaku dulu dan—"

"Dan apa hubungannya denganmu?! Apa Ibunya mengatakan kalau ia hanya ingin menerima hadiah yang kau pilihkan begitu?! Begitu?!" Baekhyun kembali memotong dan membuat Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya pelan, lelaki muda itu cukup lelah dan tertekan terlihat.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan—"

"Jawab aku Chanyeol! Apa kau masih mencintainya?! Dan berniat meninggalkanku?! Iya?!"

Luhan benar-benar kesal melihatnya. Ia lelah sungguh!

"Baek… Chan…"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Yejin hanya masa laluku dan aku tak akan kembali padanya! Jika aku tidak mengiyakan permintaannya kemarin, ia akan terus menggangguku dan itu bisa membuat kencan kita gagal! Aku sudah susah payah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku agar aku tak harus pergi ke kantor hari Minggu ini dan berkencan denganmu! Tapi kenapa kau malah marah-marah?!" Chanyeol balik berteriak dengan mata merah dan itu membuat Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Siapa yang memulai semua ini?!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

Luhan berteriak dengan kesal membuat dua sejoli itu menatapnya terkejut.

"L-Luhan…"

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar bak anak kecil? Dan membiarkan aku tidur dengan tenang di hari Minggu yang cerah ini?! Aku tidak tidur dua malam dan kalian sibuk menggangguku!" Luhan menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan, ditambah dengan kondisi wajahnya yang kacau membuat kedua sejoli itu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Tapi dia pergi dengan mantannya—"

"Harusnya kau dengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol, bukan malah marah-marah dan menuduhnya sembarangan! Kau bukan remaja labil lagi, Baek, sungguh…" Luhan berusaha agar tidak kembali meledak.

"Dengarkan itu!" Kata Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kembali naik pitam.

"Kau!"

"Dan kau Chanyeol," Luhan menatap Chanyeol dingin dan menusuk, "tidak seharusnya kau menemani mantan kekasihmu itu untuk alasan apapun. Kau sudah bersama sahabatku dan aku tak segan akan menggunakan pisau daging untuk memberimu pelajaran kalau kau menyakitinya."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, seperti menelan gumpalan yang keras mendengar ancaman Luhan yang tak main-main itu. Dan pisau daging… Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan keselamatan aset berharganya di bawah sana. Bisa-bisa ia bertemu sapa dengan tangan kejam Luhan yang sudah mendapat lisensi dari Kyungsoo, sahabat mereka satu lagi yang juga sama sakitnya dengan Luhan tentang pisau.

"Dengarkan itu!" Baekhyun melempar tatapan kejam.

"Dan kau Baekhyun, berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kuulangi! Kurasa kalian bisa menyelesaikan ini semua dengan ciuman atau bahkan bercinta sepanjang hari, seperti yang kalian lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Bisakah? Aku lelah!"

Baekhyun memicing kesal dengan pipi merona merah.

"Kau membuatku seperti jalang, Luhan." Desisnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau memang iya saat mengangkang di bawah Chanyeol. Sodorkan vaginamu dan Chanyeol akan tunduk padamu."

"Seperti kau tidak saja saat Sehun menunggangimu!" Sentak Baekhyun tak terima, sebenarnya ia tahu Luhan hanya bermain kata, ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan harga dirinya saja. Tapi sayangnya itu membuat Luhan tersulut.

"Aku iya dan sekarang bisakah kalian pergi dari sini?! Pergi kencan atau bercinta sampai lelah sana di apartemen Chanyeol! Aku lelah! Aku ingin tidur sialan! Jika kalian masih ribut aku akan memotong aset Chanyeol kesayanganmu itu! JADI BIARKAN AKU TIDUR!"

Luhan kembali berteriak keras dan setelahnya ia membanting pintu dengan sama kerasnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membeku di ruang tengah. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya gugup. Ia tahu Luhan sangat kesal dan ini bisa berlanjut sampai nanti malam atau bahkan besok jika moodnya masih berantakan seperti saat ini.

"P-panggilkan Sehun…" Baekhyun terbata. Chanyeol mengangguk kaku.

"Hanya dia yang bisa mengatasi amukan Luhan. Oh Tuhan… Aku tak bisa membayangkan ancamannya menjadi nyata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut hitam pekatnya membuka kamar Luhan dengan perlahan dan berjalan mendekati gumpalan selimut besar di atas ranjang dengan perlahan pula. Ia, si Pemilik Mata Tajam yang baru saja dipanggil Chanyeol untuk mengatasi amukan Luhan, terkekeh pelan begitu melihat wajah polos Luhan yang tak terlindung dari selimut. Memang sangat terlihat kalau gadis bermata rusa itu lelah, tapi tetap saja, baginya Luhan tetap cantik dan menggemaskan diumurnya yang menginjak 24 ini.

Sehun baru saja akan membuka laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan sebelum panggilan dari sahabatnya membuatnya harus datang kesini. Sehun masih ingat beberapa potong kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol disambungan telefon tadi.

"Datang kesini dan tenangkan amukan si rusa liar itu! Hanya kau pawangnya dan aku menggantungkan keselamatan asetku padamu, oke?!"

Sehun terkekeh lagi.

Ia naik ke ranjang dan mencuri posisi di hadapan Luhan yang meringkuk. Ia membuka selimut putih yang penuh dengan aroma gadisnya yang menutupi aroma lavender dan menelusup kesana bersama Luhan; membawa gadis itu kepelukannya. Sehun bersyukur Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk mandi sebelum tidur—bukan Sehun tak mau memeluk Luhan jika gadisnya itu belum mandi, melainkan karena ia khawatir tubuh Luhan akan semakin parah jika tidak mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Luhan… Bangun sebentar… Heum?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan, berniat membangunkannya. Dan benar, Luhan mulai menggeliat dan tak berapa lama mata itu terbuka dengan sayu. Diam-diam Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Sehun? Kau disini?" Luhan berkata serak dan Sehun mengangguk sembari mencuri kecupan kecil dibibir yang sedikit kering itu.

"Ya, setelah panggilan Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau seseorang harus ditenangkan, aku langsung kesini tentu saja."

Luhan mendengus kecil dan mengeratkan posisinya makin dekat ke tubuh Sehun; setelah semuanya, dada liat Sehun adalah tempat terbaik, ditambah aroma maskulin yang bercampur dengan aroma keringat ringan Sehun, ouh, Luhan terlena dengan baik.

"Mereka menyebalkan, bertengkar karena Chanyeol menemani mantan kekasihnya belanja dan mengganggu tidurku. Chanyeol terlalu bodoh dengan alasan "Ibuku pasti suka dengan hadiah yang kau pilihkan!" yang diucapkan Yejin. Dan Baekhyun terlalu takut kehilangan Chanyeol hingga ia menjadi labil. Ggahh… Aku beberapa kali berteriak pada mereka." Luhan tanpa sadar mengucapkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada Sehun, dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang terus mengusak gemas ke dada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sembari mencium aroma rambut Luhan. "Dan mengatakan tentang mengangkang, vagina, pisau dan ancaman pada aset Chanyeol, benar?"

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya semua pertengkaran mereka akan selesai saat Baekhyun mengangkangkan pahanya dibawah tubuh Chanyeol."

"Sejak kapan kata-katamu sevulgar itu?"

"Aku mendapat beberapa novel semacam Trilogi Fifty Shades dan mana bisa aku tak terpengaruh? Beberapa sangat mendebarkan hingga membuatku berhenti sebentar dari pekerjaanku mengedit."

Sehun tertawa renyah, yang tanpa sadar membuat Luhan kehilangan beberapa lelahnya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Sehun sembari memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya, Luhan harus tahu, Sehun membutuhkan tatapannya.

"Tidur sampai nanti sore, makan, lalu tidur lagi. Mengambil cuti besok Senin dan memaksamu menemaniku jalan-jalan." Kata Luhan dengan senyuman lebar. Sehun mendenguskan tawa kecil.

"Memaksaku dengan pisau?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku juga yang rugi kalau aku menggunakan pisau untuk mengancammu. Nanti milik siapa yang akan membuatku mendesah?"

Sehun mencium telak bibir kering Luhan dan membuatnya basah seketika. Ia lantas menatap Luhan dengan sebuah seringai kecil.

"Aku berharap kau mendapat proyek novel-novel dewasa lagi kalau begini."

Luhan tertawa dengan ceria, senang bisa menggoda Sehun dengan baik. "Baiklah-baiklah…"

"Dan Luhan, bisakah kita mengganti jadwalmu? Bagaimana dengan tidur sampai nanti sore, makan, lalu bercinta denganku. Mengambil cuti besok Senin dan berkencan denganku, lalu bercinta lagi?" tanya Sehun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Ia sudah menyiapkan begitu banyak rayuan agar Luhan menyetujuinya dan memberikan malam panas yang sudah cukup lama tak ia rasakan sampai—

"Call! Tapi kau harus tetap memberikan waktu tidur untukku, tanpa penetrasi diam-diam."

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar Luhan menyetujuinya begiu saja.

"Baiklah, tidur dengan baik karena aku akan menggarapmu benar-benar nanti malam." Sehun meraih Luhan ke pelukannya dan ia ikut memejamkan mata. Sekalipun ia tak mengantuk, jika Luhan didekapannya, ia tak bisa tak terlena dan ikut berkelana ke alam mimpi.

"Hmm…"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk nanti malam, Luhan…Haruskah aku meminta Kai memberikan afro—"

"Kau tidak memerlukan apapun untuk membuatku mendesah, Sehun. Sekarang tidur!"

"Ouh, tentu saja. Milikku tentu akan—"

"Kau ingin aku mengambil pisau?"

"A-aku tidur, Luhan… Aku tidur!"

 **.**

 **END**

(dengan tidak elit (,))

Mungkin, update selanjutnya adalah kelanjutan dari Payphone. Tapi, mungkin saja aku mengganti urutannya dengan yang lain. Terimakasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya! ^^

 **.**

 **Anne 2017-02-08**


	5. Some More Picture?

**Some More Picture?**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS); Oh Se Hun

Romance, Slice of Life

Short Fic/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Megalithic Age Fic. Lots of Korean Words. :"D Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Dare Trap sialan dari teman gilaku; publish Fic Jaman Batu. Maafkan bahasanya, tolong… T.T Just Hope You Like It! ^^

Summary : (5th) Sehun hanya tak tahan untuk tak mendapatkan potret gadis cantik itu, kok… Iya, katakan saja ia gila menyuruh anak kecil untuk melakukan hal kurang kerjaan itu, tapi, salahkan kadar kemanisan gadis itu yang membuatnya diabetes seketika. / HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku taman kota yang kosong. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah kerumunan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di area bermain khusus di taman kota itu, juga ke beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk dengan acara olahraganya maupun keluarga-keluarga yang sedang berpiknik. Mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai ajang pelepasan penatnya setelah mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk pekerjaan yang berada di meja kerjanya sepekan terakhir; menjadi seorang Kepala Divisi Pemasaran bukan hal yang ringan.

Jam masih menunjukkan jam 9 pagi sehingga cahaya matahari masih terasa hangat dan itu membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat menghabiskan Minggu paginya di taman kota dekat rumahnya ini. Sebenarnya, ia masih harus ke kantor jam makan siang nanti mengingat ada klien khusus dari Jepang yang seenaknya sendiri menentukan jadwal meeting—itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa outfitnya berupa celana pullover hitam dan kemeja putih—tapi, sudahlah; nikmati saja _quality time_ nya kali ini.

"Hhahh... Berapa kali aku mendapat waktu luang seperti ini?" gumamnya sembari menghirup nafas panjang. Mengisi paru-parunya yang biasa menghirup udara kering AC dengan udara bersih nan segar. Dadanya bernafas menyenangkan.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku akan datang nanti saat makan siang, aku tidak mau melewatkan udara menyenangkan ini, Baekhyun-ah..."

Sehun menoleh ke arah samping ketika mendengar suara feminin yang nyaman didengar indra pendengarannya. Sebuah senyum langsung terbit di bibir tipisnya ketika ia melihat pemilik suara indah itu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang tengah sibuk bertelfon dengan temannya—mungkin—sambil berjalan lalu duduk di bangku taman lain tepat disamping bangku taman yang Sehun duduki. Gadis bermata cerah itu tampak sesekali tersenyum dan terkekeh manis.

"Aku perlu refreshing sebelum mengerjakan skripsiku, Baekkie-ah... Aku baru percaya perkataan Yixing Eonni kalau semester akhir itu sungguh memualkan!"

Jarak mereka yang tak begitu jauh walaupun sedikit terhalang tanaman perdu membuat Sehun bisa mendengar suara gadis itu samar-samar. Dan jadi, gadis itu masih kuliah?

"Kau bertanya apa yang menyenangkan disini? Ouh, menyenangkan sekali! Aku bisa melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian, keluarga yang berpiknik, dan beberapa lelaki tampan yang sibuk pamer otot disekitarku..." Sehun mempertajam pendengarannya demi mendengar suara gadis itu.

Ah, ternyata gadis itu juga berpikiran sama dengannya, acuhkan detail terakhirnya tentu saja. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mulai memotret gadis cantik itu. Jarinya berkali-kali menekan tombol capture dilayar ponsel pintarnya dan secara acak mengambil angle gadis itu.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan malu dan wajah yang sedikit merona; melihat hasil foto-foto candid gadis itu. Aigo, Sehun menggerutu sendiri mengapa ia bisa bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru puber saja. Astaga, kalau teman-temannya tahu ia pasti akan ditertawakan. Seorang laki-laki 25 tahun mem-foto candid gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya? Tenggelamkan Sehun ke lautan karena rasa malunya. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

Tapi, gadis itu memang sangat cantik. Sehun tersenyum sendiri melihat senyuman manis gadis itu di foto yang ia ambil.

"Aku ingin mengambil gambarnya lebih dekat..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sehun melirik gadis itu sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah anak-anak kecil yang berlarian didepannya. Ia bangkit dan menarik lengan salah satu anak perempuan yang sedang berlarian itu. Anak perempuan yang memakai baju balon berwarna pink cerah itu menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ada apa, Ahjussi?" tanyanya polos. Sehun mengulas senyum ramahnya sambil mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi badannya; ia harus bisa mengambil hati anak perempuan kecil yang ia taksir berumur 7 tahun ini.

"Namamu siapa, anak manis?" Sehun bertanya ramah. Anak perempuan kecil itu mengerjap sebelum mengulas senyum lucu khas anak-anaknya. Mungkin pada awalnya ia sedikit takut, tapi karena melihat wajah Sehun yang ramah dan 'tampan', mungkin anak perempuan kecil itu terpesona dan mengira Sehun orang yang baik. Well, Sehun tidak akan berbuat kriminal kok, mungkin hanya sedikit memanfaatkan anak manis ini.

"Naneun Han Min Byul imnida..." jawab Minbyul ramah. Sehun melebarkan senyumannya.

"Nah, Minbyul suka dengan Princess cantik? Princess yang ada di kartun Disney?" Mata Minbyul berbinar cerah. Anak perempuan manis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Ne! Ne! Minbyul suka sekali! Mereka semua cantik dan Minbyul ingin menjadi seperti Princess saat besar nanti!" Sehun tersenyum lagi.

"Jja, apa Minbyul ingin bertemu Princess cantik sungguhan?"

"Heung? Dimana?"

Sehun menunjuk kearah gadis cantik yang masih berkutat dengan panggilannya itu. Mata Minbyul berbinar lebih cerah.

"Jinjja yeppeudda!" Sehun membenarkan dalam hati ucapan Minbyul.

"Bagaimana kalau Minbyul membantu Ahjussi memotret Princess cantik itu? Tapi, Minbyul harus mengambilnya hati-hati ne? Jangan sampai Princess cantik itu tau, karena ini rahasia..." Kata Sehun sambil meletakkan telunjuknya ke depan bibir. Minbyul ikut membuat gestur yang sama.

"Ssstt... Rahasia..."

"Ne, ini rahasia jadi Minbyul harus hati-hati ne?" Sehun lantas mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mengajari Mibyul untuk mengambil foto. Syukurlah ternyata anak manis itu cepat menangkap jadi Sehun tidak harus susah-susah menjelaskan.

"Cha! Jadi, Minbyul sekarang pergi mengambil foto Princess cantik itu. Nanti akan Ahjussi belikan permen kapas!" kata Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Minbyul. Minbyul mengangguk senang dan setelah itu ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke balik semak perdu untuk mengambil foto gadis cantik itu.

Sehun kembali duduk lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?!" katanya seolah baru tersadar akan tindakan gilanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa mencegah Minbyul melakukannya; karena separuh hatinya—atau lebih—sangat menginginkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne, aku sudah bilang akan datang saat jam makan, Baek... Jangan khawatir, seorang Lu Han tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya..." Gadis cantik yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu terkekeh saat membalas kalimat perkataan temannya dari seberang telefon.

Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!

Luhan mengernyit mendengar suara shutter kamera itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang memakai baju balon berwarna pink tengah mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Luhan mengulum senyumnya tak tahan melihat tingkah menggemaskannya yang seolah-olah seorang detektif hebat.

Astaga, kau sudah ketahuan anak manis! –batin Luhan gemas.

"Hei, Baek... Sudah dulu ya? Anyeong..." Luhan langsung menutup panggilannya tanpa peduli jawaban Baekhyun disana. Dia menatap anak perempuan itu terang-terangan.

"Jja, anak manis... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sapa Luhan ramah. Anak perempuan itu mengerjap kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari Luhan. Luhan terkekeh gemas.

"Tidak apa, mendekatlah... Ayo ayo..." Bujuk Luhan. Dan anak perempuan manis itu mendekat ke Luhan dengan langkah takut-takut.

Saat dia sudah cukup dekat, Luhan bisa melihat anak perempuan manis itu memegang sebuah ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru. Luhan mengernyit, tidak mungkin seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun memiliki ponsel itu.

"Namamu siapa? Naneun Lu Han imnida. Dan, apa kau sedang mengambil foto Ahjumma?" kata Luhan sambil menarik anak perempuan itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Naneun, Kim Min Byul imnida... N-ne, Yeppeu Ahjumma..." Minbyul menjawab gugup dengan kaki-kaki yang saling tertaut. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Minbyul; juga sedikit tersipu dengan panggilan Minbyul padanya. Luhan lantas melirik ke ponsel yang menampakkan foto-fotonya yang diambil diam-diam itu.

"Siapa yang meminta Minbyul, heum?" tanya Luhan lembut. Sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu ia mendengar samar-samar suara shutter kamera namun ia mengabaikannya, dan tak ia sangka ternyata memang ada yang mengambil fotonya. Tapi, suara sebelumnya terdengar lebih jauh...

"Ahjussi tampan disana... Ahjussi tampan meminta Minbyul memotret Ahjumma karena Ahjumma cantik sekali seperti Princess cantik di Disney..." kata Minbyul polos sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan mereka. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat dibalik semak perdu, ada seorang lelaki berout-fit rapi tengah duduk tak tenang di bangkunya, mengalih-alihkan pandangannya kemanapun selain ke arahnya.

Luhan tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Jadi, lelaki tampan itu yang meminta anak perempuan manis ini untuk mengambil fotonya?

"Aah, begitu... Cha, bagaimana kalau sekarang Minbyul yang berfoto?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak bisa duduk dengan tenang dan menikmati akhir pekannya yang menenangkan. Yang ada ia gelisah bukan main. Memikirkan betapa menggelikan tingkahnya tadi meminta seorang anak kecil untuk mengambil foto seorang gadis cantik yang tak ia kenal. Ia sama sekali tak mampu sekedar melirik ke arah samping kirinya. Ia benar-benar malu dan tidak keruan. Dadanya berdetak gugup dan ia tak tahu berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bertingkah tidak jelas seperti ini, ia meninggalkan jam tangannya omong-omong.

"Ahjussi tampan!" suara Minbyul mengejutkannya dan ketika ia menoleh ia melihat Minbyul berjalan ke arahnya dengan ponselnya dan satu permen kapas dimasing-masing tangannya. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Minbyul sudah mengambil foto Ahjumma Princess itu! Jinjja yeupeudda! Ahjumma itu juga membelikan Minbyul permen kapas, jadi Ahjussi tampan tidak perlu membelikan Minbyul permen kapas..." kata Minbyul lalu dengan polosnya memberikan ponselnya kepadanya. Sehun menerimanya dengan sedikit canggung, namun pada akhirnya ia mengulas senyumnya dan mengusak rambut Minbyul sayang.

"Terimakasih, ya? Minbyul benar tidak mau permen kapas lagi? Atau es krim?" kata Sehun. Minbyul menggeleng dengan senyum lucunya.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu, Minbyul pergi dulu. Minbyul mau main lagi dengan teman-teman... Jja ne, Ahjussi tampan!" kata Minbyul lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan dan berjalan menuju kerumunan teman-temannya. Sehun mengulas senyumnya lagi.

Sehun menatap ponselnya, lalu ia membuka galeri fotonya dan melihat-lihat hasil foto amatiran Minbyul. Sehun terkekeh pelan, walaupun hasilnya sedikit berantakan dan khas anak-anak sekali, Sehun tetap senang bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lebih dekat. Aigo, cantik sekali...

Sehun terus saja menggeser foto-foto itu sampai ia terkejut dengan mata membulat saat—

"A-apa?!"

—ia melihat foto selfie antara gadis cantik itu bersama Minbyul.

Jadi gadis itu mengetahui Minbyul diam-diam mengambil fotonya?!—kau baru sadar sekarang Sehun?—Apa gadis itu tahu kalau ia yang meminta hal itu?! Dan dan... Apa-apaan pose-pose imut dan menggemaskan ini?! Astaga... Kenapa gadis itu terlihat sama imut dan menggemaskannya dengan Minbyul?! Astaga astaga astaga... Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat seiring dengan jari-jarinya yang menggeser foto-foto selfie itu... Tuhan, gadis itu begitu cantik...

Dan Sehun hampir saja kehilangan nafasnya ketika melihat sebuah screenshot kotak pesannya yang bertuliskan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat jantungnya menggila. Saat ia menoleh ke arah gadis cantik itu berada, ternyata gadis cantik itu sudah tidak berada pada bangku taman itu.

 _Ahjussi Tampan,_

 _Minbyul sudah mengerjakan 'tugas'nya dengan baik. Jadi, aku yang menggantikanmu membelikan permen kapas untuk gadis kecil manis itu... Tidak apa-apa, kan? Dan, aku sudah memasukkan nomor ponselku ke kontakmu dengan nama "Lu Han, Princess Cantik"..._

 _Wanna some more picture?_ _:)_ _Call me, then... ;)_

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Maafkan, sungguh. Dan jika ada yang tertarik dengan Mature Content/NC, bisa cek story yang aku publish bersama ini? Hehe.**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-03-28**


	6. Ever

**EVER**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

And Others.

Romance

Ficlet/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. HunHan(Not Sure). HunRene. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

(Uh, ini Chiseulla, salah satu beta reader Ana. Aku yang publish Ficlet ini atas permintaan dia yang tidak bisa publish karena musibah. Semoga kalian suka.)

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kafe langganan Sehun kali ini terasa sangat ramai, tentu saja, Sehun dan teman-teman kuliahnya sedang mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan atas jadiannya Kai dan Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu. Banyak yang datang dan berarti meja-meja disusun dengan banyak sekali makanan dan minuman diatasnya. Semuanya bersenang-senang—tentu saja—karena semua ini gratis dari Kai. Tapi, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya saat ini, padahal Irene, kekasihnya, juga berada disini tepat disampingnya.

Sehun hanya menanggapi sekilas orang-orang yang melempar kalimat kepadanya. Pikirannya tertuju pada gadis berambut hitam legam di seberang meja. Gadis yang duduk di bangku jurusan Sastra Inggris yang senyumnya selalu menebarkan hawa hangat menyenangkan. Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun lebih jauh. Gadis yang baru-baru ini ketahuan menyimpan rasa kepadanya. Luhan.

Mengetahui hal itu, Sehun terkejut tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan menyukainya bahkan sejak ia belum bersama Irene. Hal yang lebih mengejutkan ketika ia menanyakan kebenarannya secara langsung kepada Luhan, gadis itu menjawab dengan lugas tanpa mengelak dan tanpa ada kegugupan yang Sehun ekspektasikan.

"Ya, itu benar. Darimana kau tahu?"

Seolah tak ada sesuatu yang menjadi masalah disitu.

Luhan membenarkan kalau ia menyukai Sehun—dan sempat meminta maaf sebenarnya—. Tapi gadis itu tak mengucapkan kalimat yang berkesan "Bisakah kau menerima cintaku?" dan berujung pada permintaan tidak langsung untuk Sehun memutuskan Irene. Entah mengapa Sehun mengharapkan itu, karena pada dasarnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk memutuskan Irene kalau Luhan meminta—mungkin. Karena, siapa yang tidak mau bersanding dengan Luhan? Gadis yang akan benar-benar menunjukkan rasa cintanya, menjadikan seluruh perhatiannya sebagai prioritas untuk orang yang ia sayangi; Luhan akan benar-benar _'all out'_. Semuanya juga tahu seberapa beruntung orang berhasil bersanding dengan Luhan nantinya.

Sehun menyadari Luhan cukup tahu diri kalau dirinya sudah ada yang memiliki. Tapi, Sehun tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikirannya seputar "beralih ke Luhan". Luhan tak memberi kode sejauh itu; tak ada sama sekali, bahkan Luhan terkesan mulai merubah perasaannya, atau mungkin sudah merubah perasaannya? Entahlah, Sehun tidak mau memikirkannya dan ia tengah menunggu.

"Ya, Sehun-ah! Kau ikut foto tidak?" Suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuatnya menyadari seluruh pasang mata tengah memperhatikannya, termasuk Chanyeol yang memasang wajah tak dapat dimengerti. Ia melirik sekilas kepada Irene yang menatap penuh harap padanya, lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

"Percuma saja kau mengajaknya... Sudahlah, tinggalkan dia!"

"Sehun, kenapa tidak?" Irene bertanya dengan wajah memohonnya. Sehun melempar senyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan sebelum mengusak rambut kekasihnya itu sekilas.

"Pergilah, aku disini. Kau tahu aku tidak suka berfoto kan?" Irene melempar senyum sebelum bangkit dan mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain menuju _Photo_ _Spot_ yang memang tersedia di kafe itu. Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang ternyata juga tidak ikut berfoto, gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" Luhan mendongak dan melempar senyum ke Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka berfoto, sama denganmu." Katanya ringan sebelum beralih meletakkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengambil sepotong kentang goreng lantas melihat ke arah teman-teman lainnya yang sibuk berfoto dengan berbagai pose disertai tawa kecilnya yang terdengar manis.

"Lu... Kau menyukaiku?" Entah mengapa Sehun menanyakannya lagi. Luhan mengalihkan seluruh atensinya ke Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan entah apa.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya beberapa kali; kenapa?" Mendengarnya membuat Sehun jadi bingung sendiri.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun menarik nafas sebelum menatap Luhan lebih intens.

"Kau tidak mengharapkanku?" Tak disangka Luhan malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ya, Sehun-ah... Dengarkan aku. Aku menjawab dengan jujur ketika kau bertanya "Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" padaku. Tapi bukan berarti aku berharap bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu karena aku tahu kau mempunyai Irene yang kau cintai." Kata Luhan dengan senyum teduhnya. Sehun mengernyit, ia merasa aneh dengan ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Luhan membeo. "Karena, aku cukup tahu diri untuk itu. Dan lagipula, aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang dan membuat kita terpecah belah. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mau kau mengetahui ini dan aku sebenarnya berniat diam saja karena kau bukan hak-ku, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kalau Chanyeol sudah keceplosan?. Kau sudah _taken_ , maka aku mundur. Sesederhana itu." Luhan mengatakannya dengan ringan sambil menyesap _Orange_ _Splash_ nya melalui sedotan. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak serius ya kalau begitu." Katanya. Luhan sontak kehilangan aura hangatnya, wajah gadis itu sedikit mengeras.

"Kalau yang kau maksud soal perasaanku dulu; kau salah. Aku tidak pernah main-main ketika menaruh hati pada seseorang. Tapi ketika orang itu tidak seperti apa yang aku harapkan; ketika orang itu sudah dimiliki orang lain; ketika aku melihat orang itu tak akan bisa menjalin hubungan baik denganku; aku mundur _._ Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun di sini, khususnya Irene. Dia tidak perlu tahu kalau aku pernah menaruh rasa padamu, karena bagaimanapun ia akan merasa khawatir kalau mengetahuinya."

"Aku bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu, Luhan." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. Luhan mendenguskan tawa yang terdengar sangat kaku dan aneh; terkesan sinis.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadi selingkuhanmu, begitu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Luhan..."

"Dan itu tetap terdengar sama, Sehun. Kau tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan Irene; kau lupa 'kehangatan' apa yang telah dia berikan kepadamu?" Luhan menyambar kalimat Sehun dengan cepat dan lugas dan itu membuat Sehun seketika kehilangan kata-kata. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau langsung berpikiran bercabang ketika mendengar ada gadis lain yang mencintaimu. Aku takut kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau saja aku menjadi kekasihmu nanti. Kau mudah goyah, Sehun." kata Luhan. Sehun terdiam.

Sebenarnya, apa yang Luhan katakan padanya, benar. Ia merasa sangat ingin memiliki Luhan namun disisi lain, tidak semudah itu meninggalkan Irene terlebih dengan segala hal dan 'kehangatan' yang Irene berikan padanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Pikirannya goyah; Luhan sangat menarik untuk ia jadikan kekasih.

"Dan Sehun-ah, kuharap singkirkan pikiran itu. Cukup kau berpikir untuk membahagiakan apa yang kau punya sekarang, dan mencoba untuk tidak tergoda dengan 'kilau' lain. Aku memang pernah mencintaimu tapi perasaanku sekarang berbeda; aku sedang bersama orang lain. Kuharap kau mengerti dan, setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman." Luhan bangkit setelah mengecek ponsel pintarnya dan membereskan tas Hermesnya lantas berjalan menuju _Photo_ _Spot_ menghampiri yang lain.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hanbin sudah menungguku diluar." Kata Luhan. Beberapa orang melempar senyum menggodanya ke Luhan yang lantas langsung mengulum senyumnya.

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" Luhan semakin berusaha keras mengulum senyumnya yang serasa akan melebar itu.

" _Aigo_ , lihat siapa yang kini tengah merintis hubungan dengan mahasiswa manajemen bisnis itu..." Baekhyun menggodanya dengan senyum jahilnya. Semuanya langsung ber-oh menggoda. Luhan tertawa kecil dengan sedikit rona merah muda di kedua belah pipinya.

"Ya ya ya... Lanjutkan acaranya oke? Maafkan aku pergi lebih dulu, Kai, Kyungsoo..." kata Luhan sedikit menyesal. Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan dengan senyum melebar.

"Bukan masalah, pergilah... Kau harus mentraktir kami kalau kau resmi dengannya, Luhan!"

"Baik-baik berkencan dengannya, Luhan-ah... Bawa kabar baik, Luhan!"

Kyungsoo dan Irene ikut-ikutan menggoda Luhan dan seruan menggoda makin ramai.

"Ya, doakan saja. Aku pergi, _anyeong_..." kata Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Semuanya tertawa riuh.

Luhan meninggalkan pintu kafe itu setelah melambaikan tangannya. Ia bisa melihat Hanbin sudah menunggunya dengan bersandar di pintu mobil Audi putihnya. Hanbin melempar senyum hangat padanya. Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"Kau cepat sekali." kata Luhan. Hanbin meraihnya ke pelukan singkat dan mengecup sudut bibir Luhan sekilas. Mereka menoleh ke arah kafe saat mendengar seruan menggoda dari dalam sana. Mereka berdua kompak tertawa pelan melihat banyak teman Luhan yang bersorak-sorak di balik kaca kafe.

"Mereka mendukung kita?" tanya Hanbin sambil menatap Luhan, tubuh mereka masih menempel erat dan bahkan Hanbin menambah intensitasnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan semu merah muda yang sangat manis.

"Hmm, menurutmu?"

Hanbin tertawa renyah sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan setelah itu mobil Audi putih itu meninggalkan kafe. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang terdiam sambil memandangi kepergian mereka berdua dari balik kaca kafe dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehun melewatkan kata 'pernah' dari kalimat "Aku memang (pernah) mencintaimu." yang diucapkan Luhan.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Do you know who's Hanbin here? Heuheuheu…**

 **Di real life, orang seperti Sehun itu banyak loh. XD Dibuat hanya untuk menyindir seseorang yang terlibat hal serupa dengan salah satu teman saya.**

(Chi : Aku melihat daftar submit story dia, dan daftar selanjutnya adalah Sequel dari _Payphone_ atau _Sleep Well, Luhan_ ; entah, dia suka merubah keputusan tiba-tiba. Dan untuk _Broken_ , aku tidak menemukan submit story chapter selanjutnya, jadi jika ada reader di sini yang juga reader dari FanFic itu, mohon bersabar ya. Dan, 'salah satu teman' yang disebut Ana itu bukan aku; sekadar mengonfirmasi)

 **.**

 **Anne 201** **7-04-24**


	7. Radio Station

**Radio Station**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

Romance, Fluff

Ficlet/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Kacau, to the point, mungkin membuat mual. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Ini saya buat untuk melemaskan jari saya yang masih kaku dan dalam tahap pemulihan. Juga, tertuang di saat jeda istirahat antara dua tugas menyebalkan yang harus dicollect hari berikutnya. Nekat? Salahkan teman saya yang memutar radio local begitu saja untuk menghilangkan penat dan programnya yang menggelitik otak yang lelah ini. Just Hope You Like It! ^^

Summary : Radio tak menjadi pilihan utama saat playlist di ponselnya masih menyenangkan, tapi, tiba-tiba ia bosan, dan secara mengejutkan ia mengetahui hal mendebarkan saat iseng memutar radio lokal. / "Dia lebih suka mendengarkan lagu di playlistnya, jadi di sini adalah tempat di mana ia tak akan bisa mendengarkan aku berkata apapun." / HunHan. GenderSwitch. ChanBaek!RadioAnnouncers

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah Sabtu malam—Luhan tak sudi mengatakan malam Minggu, itu hanya untuk mereka yang benar-benar punya kekasih—dan dirinya masih sibuk dengan laptopnya yang menampilkan banyak jendela referensi tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan pada Senin mendatang. Itu menyebalkan, sungguh; tangannya sudah mengeriting karena menulis berlembar-lembar kertas tugas dan matanya sudah perih karena terus saja menatap mesra laptopnya yang sudah menggerung dan beruap. Kenapa dosennya itu maniak tulisan tangan, sih? Apakah di mata _plus_ mya itu cetakan komputer terlihat seperti tulisan anak kecil yang acak-acakan? Maaf, kok jadi membicarakan orang.

Lagu-lagu dari _boygroup_ kesukaannya yang biasanya menjadi penawar rasa lelah menjadi membosankan sekarang. Apa karena Luhan memutarnya sejak pagi, ya?

"Arggh! Menyebalkan!" Ia berteriak frustasi.

Ini harus selesai segera karena besok ia tak akan punya waktu untuk menyentuh kertasnya; ada janji untuk menemani sahabatnya membeli sepatu.

Tunggu, sahabatnya?

Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan lantas langsung mengobrak-abrik nakas di samping tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat harta karun—nama lain dari hadiah dan barang-barang berharga—yang ia punya. Ia langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat benda kotak berwarna hitam dan memiliki antena kecil; radio pemberian sahabatnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantu." Gumamnya. Ia menyambungkan kabel radio itu ke colokan dan memutar frekuensi, mencoba mencari stasiun radio yang punya _playlist_ musik yang enak di dengar. Dan _gotcha_! Luhan mendapatkannya, meskipun bukan lagu milik _boygroup_ kesayangannya yang diputar. Tapi, okelah, Luhan butuh sesuatu yang segar.

"Dan kembali lagi bersama Chanyeol Park di acara _Talk What Talk_ …" Suara penyiar radio yang berat dan serak itu terdengar.

"Dan juga Baekhyun Byun… Jangan lupakan aku…" Suara lain yang lebih feminin terdengar. Luhan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman sambil kembali mengerjakan kertasnya.

"A-ha! Tentu saja! Karena acara ini tak akan manis tanpa Baekkie yang semanis gula-gula!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu karena sekarang adalah saatnya kita mendengarkan curhatan dari seseorang yang nun jauh di sana. Tema hari ini adalah _"Tell something that you can't tell"_. Jadi siapapun yang punya 'sesuatu yang tak bisa dikatakan', hubungi nomor 010-***-***-*** dan kami akan mendengarkannya! Ah! Bukankah ini malam Minggu?"

"Tentu! Ini adalah malam Minggu dan biasanya para _single_ yang akan memenuhi log panggilan kita!" Luhan tertawa mendengar itu.

"Okee… Sudah ada yang masuk! Baiklah, kita angkat dan tunggu sebentar, aku familiar dengan nomor ini tapi okelah, dengan siapa di sanaaaa?" Suara ceria itu membuat Luhan penasaran dan melepaskan penanya dan mendengarkan.

"E-ehem…"

"Woaaah… Jadi yang menelpon adalah lelaki! Jadi, siapa nama dari penelpon kita malam ini? Aku curiga dengan suara ini, Chan." Luhan juga curiga, suara ini terdengar seperti milik—

"A-ah… Namaku Se Hun, Oh Se Hun."

Luhan terkesiap dan ia benar-benar mengabaikan kertasnya. Itu Sehun, sahabatnya yang tinggal beberapa rumah dari rumahnya alias tetangganya sejak masih bayi!

"Wah, ternyata adalah penelpon yang sama seperti minggu lalu! Jadi, Sehun-ssi, apakah sesuatu yang tak bisa kau katakan ini adalah untuk gadis yang sama seperti minggu lalu?"

Gadis?! Sehun membicarakan seorang gadis? Sejak kapan sahabat freaknya yang hanya tahu tentang kulit bundar yang direbutkan di atas lapangan hijau itu mengenal gadis selain dirinya?! Sial! Kenapa dia tak pernah cerita pada Luhan?! Luhan harus menginterogasinya setelah ini!

"Y-yah, benar. Ini masih tentang dia."

"Dan oke! Mari kita dengarkan apa yang tak bisa Sehun-ssi katakan pada gadis itu sekarang! Pertanyaan akan diajukan oleh Chanyeol!"

"Dimulai dari; kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dan kenapa kau ingin mengatakannya di sini?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya karena … yah, ini sulit dikatakan secara langsung. Dan kenapa aku ingin mengatakannya di sini, adalah karena aku tahu gadis ini tak akan mendengarnya. Dia lebih sibuk dengan playlist lagu boygroup kesayangannya dan sangat kecil kemungkinan baginya untuk tahu apa yang akan aku katakan. Aku ragu radio kecil pemberianku pernah ia nyalakan."

Kenapa Luhan berdebar?

"Ah, sepertinya ini hal yang menyangkut perasaan…"

"Ya, benar. Kami bertetangga sejak kecil dan terus bersama sampai sekarang; seperti yang pernah aku katakan sebelumnya. Aku masih sibuk dengan sepak bola dan dia sekarang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertasnya hari ke hari. Dia fokus dengan studinya, tapi bukan berarti dia mengabaikanku. Dia masih memarahiku kalau berlatih terlalu keras sampai mengabaikan tugas kuliahku, dan berakhir dengan dia yang mengerjakan tugasku yang sebenarnya sangat dia benci; dia benci kalkulus dan segala teman-temannya."

"Gadis penggila literatur, benar?" Luhan mendengar kekehan kecil Sehun. "Sepertinya dia sangat perhatian padamu, Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya, dia sangat perhatian. Sampai-sampai membuatku terbawa perasaan sampai sejauh ini…"

"Ooooowwww… Sepertinya makin dekat, jadi, pertanyaan berikutnya; apa hal yang tidak bisa kau katakan, Sehun-ssi? Jawab dengan cepat karena Baekhyun sudah menggigit kausku karena gemas dan penasaran mendengar kisahmu."

"Aku mencintainya, sejak dulu. Sejak kami belum tahu apapun tentang hari valentine, lalu sampai kami bertukar cokelat tiap tahun, dan sampai sekarang cokelat tidak lagi menjadi barang spesial diantara kami."

"Astaga, lama sekali berarti. Dan kau menahannya sampai sekarang?! Kau lelaki yang hebat, Sehun-ssi. Aku kagum denganmu."

"Kau hanya boleh mengagumiku, Baek. Dan, kenapa kau menjadikan ini hal yang tak bisa kau katakan padanya?"

Hening cukup lama dan hanya terdengar dengung kecil frekuensi radio.

"Aku takut ini akan membuat dia menjauh. Klise memang, tapi, selama apapun aku mengenalnya, aku hanya tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan terhadapku. Beberapa saat tatapannya membuatku berdebar, dan beberapa saat aku menyadari sepertinya dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai sahabat. Kurasa sekalipun dia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku, aku akan menjadi nomor kesekian setelah nama idolanya berderet panjang."

Kekehan jenaka itu membuat berdebar.

"Aaahhh… Itu manis sekali, Sehun-ssi… Jadi, siapa gadis yang kau maksud ini? Gadis yang menjadi sahabatmu sepanjang hidupmu ini?"

Luhan tak lagi bisa mendengar apa yang keluar dari radio kecil itu, tangannya sudah meremat gelisah ponsel yang ada digenggamannya.

 **.**

Sehun menghela nafas lega, ia meletakkan ponselnya dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. Bibirnya menyemat senyum tipis, antara lega dan miris. Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap akhir pecan menjelang dirinya akan mendengarkan frekuensi radio ini dan berbagi cerita di acara yang sama. Hampir semuanya tentang Luhan, gadis yang ia bicarakan beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa aku sangat berharap kau menyalakan radio dan mengabaikan _playlist_ lagumu, Lu?"

Sehun mengeraskan volume radionya karena biasanya setelah sesi ini duo penyiar radio itu akan memutarkan lagu-lagu yang sesuai dengan apa yang baru saja di ceritakan oleh pendengarnya. Inilah yang membuat Sehun begitu suka mendengarkan radio, kau tak akan tahu playlist apa yang akan diputar dan itu menyenangkan.

"Baiklah… Sekarang kita akan mendengarkan beberapa lagu setelah mendengar Sehun-ssi mengutarakan—sebentar, oh, ada yang menelfon! Tidak seperti biasanya! Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan pendengar yang satu ini terlebih dulu? Bagaimana, Chan? Kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja! Sepertinya kita harus mendengarkan curhatan lain selain milik Sehun-ssi yang hampir tiap minggu menyambangi acara kita!" Sehun tertawa renyah.

"Oke! Dengan siapa disanaaa?"

"U-uh… Haruskah aku menyebutkan namaku di awal? Bisakah di akhir saja?"

"Tidak masalah! Sepertinya penelpon kita ini gadis yang sedikit pemalu. Jadi, apa hal yang tidak bisa kau katakan?"

"Tapi, bisakah jika kalimatku tidak dipotong sampai aku selesai bicara nanti? Aku sangat gugup dan aku takut kehilangan kalimat di tengah-tengah."

"Aku sedikit tersinggung sebenarnya—bercanda, bukan masalah! Katakan saja!"

"U-uh… Ini untuk seseorang. Selama ini aku tak bisa mengatakannya, karena ini sulit dikatakan secara langsung. Dan kenapa aku ingin mengatakannya di sini, karena aku tahu dia akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Aku tahu dia sedang mendengar frekuensi ini dan mengabaikan kulit bundar kesayangannya. Dan, aku sedang menyalakan radio kecil pemberiannya sekarang."

"Astaga, Chan! I-ini…"

"Seperti yang dia katakan, kami bertetangga sejak kecil dan hal yang ia katakan tentang hobinya dan kertas tugasku, benar. Dan soal perhatian yang aku berikan padanya, aku hanya tak bisa menahannya. Aku benci kalkulus dan teman-temannya, tapi, untuknya, aku bisa mengabaikan itu untuk dirinya."

"Tentang coklat dan valentine, itu benar, dia bahkan bisa memberikan segunung coklat hanya karena aku menggumam asal tentang iklan coklat yang terlihat enak. Tapi dia salah tentang aku yang akan menjauh, sepertinya aku mneyembunyikan perasaanku terlalu baik? Oh, tidak juga, beberapa saat tatapanku kelepasan memberitahukannya. Dia tak akan menjadi nomor kesekian, enak saja, dia dan idol kesayanganku berbeda. Dia nomor satu di daftar lelaki yang paling aku cintai, setelah Babaku tentunya."

"Aku rasa aku tahu siapa dirimu, nona penelpon. Sialan, aku gemas sekali!"

"Dan kausku yang jadi korban karena gigitan gemasmu, Baek."

Tawa feminin terdengar.

"Jadi, seperti janjiku di awal tadi, nama gadis yang menjadi sahabat sepanjang hidupnya—dan semoga menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya ini, adalah—"

 **.**

"—Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pekikan dari penyiar radio bernama Baekhyun itu. Luhan menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika tahu di daun pintu sudah ada sahabatnya yang menatapnya tajam dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau berlari?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menyalakan radio pemberianku?"

"Kau menyesal aku menyalakannya?"

"Sial, tak akan pernah."

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tertahan ketika Sehun mendatanginya dan langsung menciumnya penuh-penuh. Tanpa ditahan dan tidak membiarkan Luhan ikut andil sedikitpun. Luhan hanya bisa diam dan menikmati bagaimana bibir tipis itu bergerak dan menggemas di atas bibirnya.

"Eunghh…"

 **.**

"Aku matikan sambungannya!" Baekhyun menekan lambang akhiri panggilan dengan sedikit brutal dan dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku mendengarnya… Aku mendengarnya, Demi Tuhan! Aku baru kali ini mendapati kisah yang begitu semacam ini! D-dan mereka b-berci-ci-cium…"

"Kurasa Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sepertinya dia sangat gemas dengan hal ini dan sekarang dia menggigit kausku lagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menempel dengannya dan menggigit kausnya dengan suara mencicit tertahan. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jadi, selamat untuk Sehun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi yang pasti tengah sibuk di seberang sana dan aku akan memutar _playlist_ yang sudah aku siapkan khusus untuk mereka berdua."

EXO – Unfair, _playing_.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Well, ugh. Ada sedikit pemberitahuan, akan ada sequel untuk Secretary Lu, :D**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-05-24**


	8. Grown

**Grown**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Short Fic/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Agak nyelekit sedikit dan melankolis, I warn ya. Crack Summary, but the content is not crack, I hope. :"D So, don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Ada seseorang yang berubah, dan salah seorang lain mengatakan "Apa yang kamu mau kalau bilang dia udah berubah?" Semua orang di lingkup itu diam, lalu salah satu menjawab "Nggak ada, cuma pengen mengingatkan, seperti apa dia sebelumnya." :"D Saya jadi bingung mau diberi judul apa, karena ini jadi sekali duduk. Just Hope You Like It! ^^

Ah ya, terimakasih yang sudah mendoakan kesembuhan saya.

Summary : (8th) Cinta kasih sejati tak pernah mengingat kembali kesalahan yang telah diperbuat. Selalu ada kata maaf, sekalipun batin masih menjerit sakit. / HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku masih ingat saat aku menangisi es krim cokelatku yang terjatuh lalu kau dengan sukarela memberikan es krimmu yang masih baru kepadaku. Aku masih ingat wajah tegangmu saat mengobati lututku yang berdarah karena terjatuh dari boncengan sepedamu. Aku masih ingat cokelat murah yang kau berikan padaku saat pertama kalinya kita tahu tentang hari kasih sayang. Aku masih ingat bubble tea yang kau berikan sembunyi-sembunyi saat aku dihukum berdiri di tengah lapangan terik. Aku masih ingat pertama kalinya kau menunjukkan kemarahanmu saat kau berkelahi dengan anak lelaki yang membuatku menangis._

 _Aku masih ingat, semuanya… Dan kenapa ingatanku sangat kuat?_

 _Kau tahu, itu semua membuatku ingin menggunakan mesin waktu untuk kembali ke masa-masa itu. Tapi, mustahil ada mesin waktu. Aku kekanakan sekali, ya, seperti katamu._

 _Kau tahu, aku ingin mengulang masa itu. Saat kita berdua masih tertawa bersama tanpa memikirkan hal-hal berat. Masih bisa saling menyuapkan bekal tanpa rasa canggung. Masih merayakan ulang tahun dengan cipratan air dan tepung dan cupcake kecil yang kau beli di kantin sekolah (aku tahu kau mencuri lilin aromaterapi milik ibumu) alih-alih pesta canggung dengan teman-teman(mu)—mereka tidak pernah menyukaiku._

 _Hei, bisakah aku memberitahumu bahwa aku lebih suka kalau kau membelaku dan melindungiku, dan memberitahu kesalahanku saat kita hanya berdua, bukan mempermalukanku di depan teman-temanmu yang tidak pernah menyukaiku? Apa kau bahkan tahu aku dilempari hinaan saat kau sibuk dengan kolegamu, hanya karena aku tak pernah paham benar seperti apa dinamika saham dan segala tetek bengek perusahaan? Apa kau lupa pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tak perlu tahu tentang semua itu karena kau berjanji akan mempelajari itu untukku? Dan membuat perusahaan ayah kita di bawah satu nama? Dan membiarkanku mengerjakan apa yang aku suka? Kau lupa, kau pendukungku nomor satu saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi penulis, dulu… Kau lupa. Dan aku terlalu naif, seperti katamu._

 _Kita jauh; kau menjauhiku. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan dewasamu hingga lupa urusan kekanakankulah yang menjadi alasanmu. Apa kau bahkan tahu seberapa canggungnya aku untuk memanggil orangtuamu dengan sebutan 'ayah, ibu' seperti dulu dan kerap membuat mereka kecewa karena aku kelepasan memanggil mereka dengan 'paman, bibi'; aku ragu apakah aku masih pantas melakukannya._

 _Aku ingin menangis, tapi, semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan saat kau mengatakan aku adalah gadis dewasa yang tak sepantasnya menangis. Semua orang tumbuh dan berubah dewasa; aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa melindungi diriku dari rasa sakit akibat dirimu. Aku tak bisa berharap kau memahaminya, bahkan untuk sekadar tahu saja aku putus asa._

 _Aku tarik kalimatku sebelumnya, aku tak memerlukan mesin waktu untuk mengulangi kenangan-kenangan itu; aku ingin mengubahnya. Aku ingin menyetujui pilihan Mama untuk bersekolah di sekolah satunya; di mana aku tak akan bertemu dengamu. Atau bahkan, aku ingin menolak ikut pindah ke sini dan tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekku di Haidian. Mungkin aku akan diberi garis takdir yang berbeda dengan sekarang; tapi, seberat apapun itu, kurasa itu jauh lebih baik daripada kenyataan bahwa akhirnya aku ditinggalkan olehmu. Ah tidak, kau tidak meninggalkanku, kau yang menginginkan aku pergi._

 _Aku lelah._

 _Lupakan saja omong kosongku._

 **.**

Mata Sehun nanar. Tubuhnya membeku, tak kuasa untuk bergerak barang sedikit karena hatinya begitu terpukul dengan apa yang tertulis di salah satu halaman buku bersampul cokelat muda itu. Buku yang ia kira sebagai catatan semata namun malah berisi barisan kalimat pesakitan dari gadis yang baru ia ketahui memendam hal semenyakitkan ini.

Ia baru menyadari—atau ia baru mau menyadari—bahwa ia telah mengecewakan gadisnya begitu jauh. Kepalanya dihantam rasa sakit bersamaan dengan ingatan tentang kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di lembar-lembar sebelumnya.

 _27 November… Sehun tidak suka aku memeluknya tiba-tiba._

 _7 Desember… Apa aku lupa, sejak kapan Sehun menolak bekal yang aku buatkan dan memilih makan siang dengan gadis itu? Ini sudah mendingin, bahkan sejak lama._

 _24 Desember… Pesta malam natal dan hinaan teman-teman Sehun tentang aku yang tak tahu apapun tentang dinamika sialan. Sehun, aku membuatmu malu lagi, benar?_

 _25 Desember… Ponselku diam. Hanya wajah marahnya semalam yang aku ingat saat aku terbangun. Tak ada ucapan, hanya mimpi buruk. Apakah benar ini natal?_

 _1 Januari… Sehun bersama koleganya dan gadis itu. Aku bersama Baba dan Mama dan kado yang belum sempat aku berikan kepadanya, atau mungkin tak akan pernah sempat?_

 _31 Maret… Dia menghilang, perjalanan bisnis dan gadis itu yang minta ditemani liburan dan segala alasan lain. Dan, perilisan buku pertamaku, aku ragu ucapan "Selamat, Luhan." yang ia kirimkan berasal dari jemari tangannya. Haruskah aku berterimakasih?_

 _12 April… Sehun berbohong tentang ia yang tak mau merayakan apapun hari ini; apa dia tidak tahu aku bisa melihat akun media sosial gadis itu berserta foto pesta ulang tahun laki-laki jahat itu? Oh, apakah mereka menganggapku tak punya mata?_

 _20 April… Jangan kirimkan apapun, jangan ucapkan apapun, aku tak pernah membutuhkan kado bahkan ucapan yang disiapkan gadis itu. Apa kau terlalu enggan menuliskan sebaris kalimat singkat untukku? Tidak perlu kau tulus, setidaknya buat aku menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _27 April… Aku ingin ke Haidian, aku ingin pulang._

Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan air mata yang membuat matanya terasa begitu pedih. Namun pada akhirnya, beberapa tetes jatuh dan membuat bercak-bercak tinta pudar di halaman buku itu.

Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan semua ini? Pada gadis yang lebih dari separuh hidupnya berjalan di sisinya tanpa bosan, mendukungnya tanpa lelah, dan mencintainya dengan begitu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia membalas perlakuan gadis itu dengan sebrengsek ini? Ia mulai mengutuk semua kalimat-kalimat kasar yang ia lontarkan dari mulut berbisanya itu.

Luhan, gadis itu, gadis yang menjadi alasannya bisa duduk di kursi ini dengan susah payah, gadis yang menyemangatinya dengan senyum manis dan pelukan menguatkan saat ia masih menjadi kacung perusahaan yang mendapat banyak bentakan, apa gadis itu sudah menyerah sekarang? Menyerah saat ia sendiri membalas semuanya dengan menyakitkan dan membuang gadis itu begitu saja (Sehun tak kuasa menggunakan kata buang, namun ia harus bisa menerima itu).

Ia mengakui, setelah semua hal yang ia inginkan ia dapatkan, ia merasa hal-hal baru di depannya jauh lebih baik dari hal yang ia punyai lebih dulu. Ia seperti bayi singa kecil yang baru melihat dunia luar dan melupakan induknya yang telah merawatnya dan memberinya banyak hal.

Ia terpukul, ia begitu malu, perasaan bersalah menggergoti batinnya dengan begitu baik. Sekarang baru terbayang wajah kecewa, terluka, marah, dan sedih Luhan saat menerima perlakuan brengseknya, yang selama ini ia anggap angin lalu dan berusaha ia abaikan. Semua ekspresi Luhan yang menjadi alasan mengapa ayah, ibu dan adiknya kerap mencerca dirinya betapa Luhan sangat jauh dari mereka.

Tulisan terpanjang itu bertanggalkan 29 April, kemarin, dan ia menyadari, Luhan menulisnya sesaat setelah ia menolak ajakan gadis itu untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah kelulusan untuk adik Sehun sendiri. Dan betapa brengseknya ia mengatakan terang-terangan bahwa ia harus menemani sekretarisnya—yang selalu Luhan sebut sebagai 'gadis itu'—yang menginginkannya tinggal, membahas jadwal yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting.

Kemana saja dirinya ini? Seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang ia torehkan pada Luhan? Apakah ini balasannya; menyadari semuanya saat Luhan sudah menuliskan kata menyerah? Koper besar tersimpan apik di celah lemari yang sedikit terbuka, menampakkan isinya yang separuh kosong. Ia takut, ia takut Luhan benar-benar menyerah dan meninggalkannya.

"Sehun! Mama berkata bahwa kau datang dan—" Kalimat tak selesai itu dimulai bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka cukup kasar.

Kini Luhan, gadis itu, berdiri di sana dengan tatapan _shock_ menyadari buku hariannya terbuka di tangan orang yang menduduki daftar teratas orang yang tak boleh mengetahuinya.

Sehun yang wajahnya sudah basah hanya bisa diam. Saat matanya menangkap apa yang gadisnya—apakah ia bahkan masih pantas menggunakan panggilan itu—pegang di salah satu tangannya, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang kini mengalir deras.

"S-Sehun…" Luhan melirih, dan Sehun melihat berbagai emosi di kedua mata Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu. Gadis itu panik luar biasa.

"Kau ingin kemana dengan paspor dan tiket itu? Kau membelinya secara langsung karena tak ingin aku tahu?"

Luhan bergerak gelisah dan perasaan bersalah menohok Sehun lebih dalam.

"A-aku ingin liburan ke Haidian—"

"Dengan separuh pakaianmu, dan tak memiliki niat untuk kembali?" Sehun memotong lirih.

"T-tidak…"

"Maafkan aku mengajarimu berbohong."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, dadanya naik turun, Sehun tahu Luhan tengah menahan tangis. "Berhenti, Sehun… Kumohon…"

"Luhan," Sehun meletakkan buku yang ia pegang ke tepian ranjang dan lantas mendekat kepada Luhan. "haruskah aku membuat mesin waktuku sendiri? Agar aku bisa kembali ke masa di mana aku mulai berubah? Agar aku bisa mengingatkan diriku yang lama agar tidak menyakitimu sejauh ini? Agar aku bisa memberinya peringatan akan balasan yang akan aku dapatkan setelah melukaimu begitu dalam?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar dan berusaha keras menahan isak tangisnya. "Kau harusnya t-tidak membacanya…" Katanya tercekat.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini, dan kau tak perlu terluka, dan kau tak perlu menyadari aku pergi."

Sehun merasakan jantungnya direnggut paksa melihat kenyataan bahwa Luhan masih memikirkan dirinya saat hatinya sendiri sudah luluh lantak.

Sehun merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat karena ia tak mau gadisnya pergi. Sehun membiarkan Luhan memberontak dan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Maafkan aku melarangmu menangis, Sayang… Maafkan aku…" Sehun menemukan getaran pada bisikan seraknya sendiri dan sedetik kemudian tangis Luhan pecah.

Luhan menangis pilu dengan tubuh berdeguk keras. Begitu banyak air mata yang gadis itu tumpahkan sampai membuat kemeja Sehun basah. Tangisan itu penuh emosi menyakitkan; mengirimkan ribuan jarum berkarat tak kasat mata untuk menusuk jantungnya, Sehun tak bisa bernafas dengan benar sementara gadisnya sendiri mengais-ngais udara di sela tangisnya.

Pada akhirnya tubuh Luhan lemas dan sepenuhnya menyandar ke tubuh Sehun; tak lagi mempunyai kekuatan untuk memberontak atau memukul lelaki brengseknya ini.

"Aku begitu brengsek padamu, Luhan… Maafkan aku membuatmu terluka sedalam ini. Aku … bisakah aku memintamu tetap tinggal? Tetap bersamaku di sini? Kumohon… Biarkan aku menebus semuanya, biarkan aku mengganti semuanya… Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkan aku dan tetap di sisiku… Sungguh… Katakan padaku… Katakan, Luhan…"

Sehun terisak tertahan, lidahnya mulai kelu dan tenggorokannya tercekat menyakitkan.

Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan bergerak ke punggungnya, membalas pelukannya dengan sama erat; membuat Sehun makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan bahu dan leher Luhan. Sehun benar-benar menangis saat Luhan memberikan usapan menenangkan.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan tinggal jika kau menginginkannya." Luhan melirih. "Aku mencintaimu, kata maaf tak akan pernah hilang."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Seharusnya ini ada sweet momentnya, tapi sampai situ saja biar greget. Heuheuheu…**

 **Dan, maklumi ketidaksinkronan antara judul dan isi ini.**

 **Ah ya, seperti summarynya, cinta kasih sejati itu mengenal maaf. Jika memang sampai ada yang tak bisa bertahan, cukup katakan,** ** _it's not the true love_** **, atau, takdir tidak membiarkan mereka bersama karena suatu hal. :)** ** _'Cause nobody knows how people's hearts are working. *grin_**

 ** _Secretary Lu,_** **mohon tunggu sebentar. Laporan saya masih segunung. :"D**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-06-07**


	9. In Memory of Lu

**In Memory Of Lu**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

OC

Hurt, Drama

Short-Fic/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Based on very-damn-shit-sad True Story. No offense, just want to write this down and being masochist once again. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Summary by : ocehan kacau Chiseulla tadi siang yang diperindah sedikit. :"D Semoga saya tidak menerima lemparan pisau imajiner nanti, kemarin udah begitu dan sekarang… Entahlah,

Btw, Secretary Lu besok lagi, _mood_ saya turun. Malas edit, *biarkansayaegoissebentar

.

Summary : (9th) Ada penyesalan yang aku lihat di matamu yang suram itu, tapi, semuanya menghilang ketika ada entitas kecil berharga yang menghalangi aku dari jangkau pandangmu. Maka, bukankah lebih baik jika aku pergi saja? / HunHan/?. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika saja, jika saja Kyungsoo bukan salah satu sahabat baik yang turut membantunya merintis karir penulisnya, jika saja Jongin bukan lelaki baik hati yang kerap meminjamkan bahu untuk tangis dan bersedia ia pukuli keras bersama Chanyeol 4 tahun lalu; mungkin ia tak akan membeli tiket pesawat ke Korea dan merasakan ulu hatinya tertohok mual saat mengudara. Mungkin lebih baik ia mendengar cercaan manis Baekhyun yang memprotes ketidakhadirannya di pesta pernikahan Jongin-Kyungsoo.

 _Bukankah matahari membakar di Kuba lebih menyenangkan, Luhan?_

Suasana tenang yang ditebarkan dekor serba putih dan sentuhan _vintage_ yang menghangatkan nyatanya tak mampu membuat Luhan bisa menikmati gelas _coctail_ nya dengan nyaman. Jemarinya yang dikatakan Baekhyun seperti milik tengkorak berjalan—tak ada tengkorak berjalan secantik Luhan, Baek—meremat gelasnya gelisah.

Ia ingin pergi, bukankah ia sudah menyalami mempelai, berfoto bersama dan membicarakan banyak hal? Lagipula, masih ada hari esok untuk melepas rindu; Baekhyun memaksanya untuk tinggal sebelum pasangan pengantin baru itu pergi bulan madu. Tapi, rasanya tidak sopan melihat betapa sumringahnya kedua orangtua mempelai saat menyambut kedatangannya tadi.

 _Kau harus tunjukkan kau kuat, Lu…_

Kuat? Kuat akan apa? Kuat melihat dua orang yang (pernah) terkasih yang berkhianat?

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua…"

"Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian…"

Bisakah Luhan berharap ia tuli kali ini? Sungguh, hanya untuk beberapa saat saja, tidak perlu terlalu lama. Dua suara berbeda warna nada yang masuk kedalam pendengarannya itu membuat tengkuknya merinding, keringat dingin membekukan mulai membasahi dan nafasnya tercekat menyakitkan. Hei, tenggorokan yang baik… Bekerjasama lah sebentar, jangan membuat Luhan susah bernafas… Dan kau jantung yang tak tahu diri, berhenti berdetak kurang ajar, jangan berusaha menghancurkan rusuknya yang sudah rapuh…

 _Jangan membuat masalah, Baekhyun-ah… Jangan membuat masalah…_

Hanya itu yang terapal dalam dewi batinnya, karena ia tahu, Baekhyun selalu membuat masalah di saat-saat krusial macam ini. Ia sudah menjauh sejak lama, berusaha menyibukan diri dengan gelas _coctail_ dan beberapa potong kue manis yang cukup jauh dari tempat mempelai itu, tapi nyatanya, apa guna jika Baekhyun sudah menemukannya dan memandang dengan tatapan "Jangan menjadi gadis lemah, Luhan bodoh…" yang membuat Luhan nyaris menangis?

"Tidakkah kalian ingin menyapa Luhan?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar cukup lantang dan Luhan bisa melihat banyak hal di kerumunan kecil itu.

Kyungsoo yang nyaris melecetkan ujung jari Baekhyun dengan ujung sepatu tumit tingginya, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang panik pucat pasi, dan dua orang yang baru datang itu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara.

 _Ah, Baekhyun harus menyediakan Chanyeol untuk aku monopoli semalaman…_

"L-luhan? Dia … datang?"

"Tentu, kenapa dia harus tidak datang? Ini pernikahan _sahabatnya_ yang selalu _mencintainya_ , bukan?" Penekanan menyakitkan yang sungguh baik, Baek.

Luhan menarik nafas, berusaha memberikan sugesti pada kelenjar air matanya agar bekerja nanti saja, beberapa menit dari saat sekarang. "Luhan! Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Luhan mendekat dan berbagai macam tatapan ia terima, kasihan, iba, menyesal, takut, dan satu picingan mata tajam.

 _Kenapa kalian terihat begitu serasi dan aku merasa ingin merobek keserasian itu?_

"Kalian datang?"

"Ya … kami datang."

 _Apakah kalian bahagia setelah pergi?_

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

 _Aku? Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya sayatan yang belum kering benar kembali terkoyak dan_ _ditaburi garam._

"Baik, tentu saja."

Canggung menguar dan semuanya _membaik_ setelah ia ditinggalkan dengan dua orang itu, dalih Baekhyun akan adanya tamu baru yang harus mereka sapa.

Luhan memberanikan diri menatap sepasang mata kelam yang memancarkan berbagai macam perasaan yang menusuk ulu hatinya dengan teramat baik, meremat jantungnya yang sudah tak berbentuk dan menarik semua oksigen. Hei, jangan egois, Luhan juga butuh bernafas.

"Aku …" Pemilik mata itu hendak berucap, namun sebuah jemari halus dan berbalut sebuah cincin permata indah menahan lengannya; mencegahnya berucap. Dan Luhan tersenyum, getir.

"Aku dengar kalian tinggal di Maladewa; bukankah sangat melelahkan terbang jauh untuk menghadiri pernikahan ini?"

"Y-ya, kami sekaligus berniat berlibur di sini… Sehan sangat merindukan kakek neneknya dan dia—"

Kali ini suara lembut itu yang ditahan, lelaki di sampingnya menatapnya dengan tatapan peringatan yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'dia harus tahu posisinya'. Sial, kenapa Luhan jadi sangat pandai membaca tatapan? Tak usah diperjelas, Luhan tahu posisinya, tenang saja.

 _Maladewa… Sehan… Kalian benar-benar senang melihatku menderita, ya?_

"Pergi cari dia." Suara tegas terdengar dan pemilik suara lembut tak bisa membantah sekalipun matanya memancarkan rasa sakit, wanita anggun itu pergi tak rela.

Tinggal mereka berdua, dan, apa lagi setelah ini?

"Luhan…" Jangan suara lemah itu, jangan membangkitkan segala macam perasaan yang sudah susah payah Luhan kubur dalam-dalam.

"Ya?" Luhan nyaris muntah menahan semua kalimat-kalimat pesakitan yang sudah tergantung di ujung lidahnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kata singkat penuh kebohongan. Hah, harusnya lelaki di depannya tahu bahwa memanggil namanya tak akan menjadi hal berguna.

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan seakan mendengar lanjutan "atas semua kesalahanku, atas semua rasa sakit yang aku berikan padamu… Atas semua janji yang aku ingkari." Kenapa tatapan mata sendu itu mengatakan segalanya?

Luhan ingin sekali meneriakan bahwa ia tak bisa memaafkan semuanya begitu saja, setelah semua perjuangan yang ia lalui, setelah semua rasa sakit yang ia peroleh saat berjuang bersisian dengan lelaki di depannya ini, setelah semua kenangan manis yang dihancurkan sekejap mata dengan sepercik kabar bahwa belahan hatinya sudah terbang mengudara menuju tempat yang selalu mereka berdua agung-agungkan sebagai rumah masa depan, tanpa penjelasan dan tidak dengannya, dengan orang lain yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai salah satu temannya. Luhan tidak senaif itu.

Tapi… Apakah semuanya menjadi berarti kini?

Penyesalan tergambar jelas pada kedua mata kelam itu… Luhan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, karena mata itu juga yang menjadi pemandangannya sebelum tidur selama beberapa tahun yang sudah sangat lama berlalu.

Haruskah Luhan mengatakan semuanya? Lantas apa yang akan berubah?

Luhan menelan semua pertanyaan serta caci maki kedalam lambungnya yang mual; tak ada yang berubah, lalu apa ia harus menjadi bodoh dan lemah untuk kesekian kali?

"Kau sudah bahagia, lantas maaf untuk apa?"

Tepat _menusuk_ jantung.

Lelaki itu terlihat kesakitan, dan Luhan enggan mempedulikan siratan penyesalan yang makin dalam itu.

"Papa! Mama bilang Papa mencari Sehan! Maaf ya Sehan tadi malah makan kue dulu, Papa jangan marah ya?"

Tubrukan kecil di tubuh lelaki itu, dan Luhan beku di atas kakinya.

 _Betapa manis dan indah anak lelaki kecil yang secerah mentari ini, Tuhan…_

"Ah, ya… Lain kali temani Papa menyapa teman Papa dulu sebelum makan kue, oke?

Usapan di pucuk kepala kecil dan senyuman teduh yang menenangkan; _ah_ , Luhan bisa _apa_?

 _Ada penyesalan yang aku lihat di matamu yang suram itu, tapi, semuanya menghilang ketika ada entitas kecil berharga yang menghalangi aku dari jangkau pandangmu. Maka, bukankah lebih baik jika aku pergi saja?_

"Ung! Sehan janji!"

Wanita tadi mengikuti dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, bibirnya terbuka hendak mengucap sepatah kata, namun tak ada yang sanggup terealisasi menjadi susunan kalimat.

"Ah, pasti ini Sehan, bukan? Kau tampan sekali."

Luhan bersimpuh kecil demi sejajar dengan makhluk menggemaskan itu, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut yang ia terima.

Meski malu-malu, anak lelaki kecil itu mengangguk pelan.

"Eum, dan uh, bagaimana Sehan harus memanggil?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan mampu tersenyum tulus. _Hei, Sehan, aku harap tak ada yang bercerita padamu tentang asal usul namamu…_

"Tidak perlu sama sekali.", _—karena tak akan ada waktu untuk mendengarmu memanggilku, anak manis._

Luhan mengabaikan antusiasme kecil di mata Sehan dan kembali bangkit, untuk terakhir kalinya ia memandang lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan lembut dan dalam, tak ada niat apapun, bukan salahnya jika ia ingin menatap mata kelam itu untuk terakhir kali, bukan? Lelaki ini pernah mengucap janji akan mengikatnya dalam sumpah sehidup semati, walaupun akhirnya diputuskan secara paksa, secara sepihak, tanpa penjelasan.

"Aku turut bahagia, Sehun."

Penuh ketulusan yang sedikit ternoda rasa sakit tak rela.

Luhan melangkah pergi, mati-matian mempertahankan punggungnya agar tegak tak bergetar.

 _Dan kau kelenjar air mata, jangan menahan diri lagi… Aku siap jika kau ingin menumpahkan air bah selama beberapa jam kedepan, semalaman juga aku ijinkan. Baekhyun akan meminjamkan Chanyeol nanti._

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Pergi ke nikahan teman, ketemu seseorang masa lalu yang pernah janji sehidup semati, menggandeng wanita lain (yang sialnya dulu dibantu habis-habisan) dan punya anak kecil nan tampan menggemaskan; _do you know what the feel?_ _What the fvck_ —jangan ditiru. _And, several years later,_ sang pemeran utama _meninggal karena sakit._

Saya udah habis seplastik tisu (sama Chi juga) satu siang ini, habis jadi tukang bangunan dadakan renov kamar kost dan malah masokis bersama. Jika saya jadi adik dari mendiang, mungkin sudah pesan boneka _voodoo_ atau kirim _santet_ sekalian. Ah, maaf kelepasan.

 _There's something after this, let's being masochist. *grin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki dewasa keluar dari rumah bergaya khas Maladewa di pagi yang cukup cerah, matahari telah muncul sejak lama, namun masih tak mampu menghalau sejuk angin yang menerpa.

Kakinya melangkah menuju pagar di mana sebuah paket sudah tergeletak asal, alis tajam mengernyit; siapa gerangan yang meletakkan paket hitam berpita perak indah secara asal begini?

Sempat terpikir mungkin ini kiriman untuk istrinya, atau mungkin hadiah kejutan dari istrinya, malah, mengingat tanggal 12 April hanya sisa sehari saja. Bibir tipisnya tersungging senyum lembut, tangannya lancang membuka, dan lututnya leleh bersama mata yang buram panas dengan air mata setelah beberapa detik memahami apa yang ada di dalam paket hitam berpita itu.

Sebuah novel bernama pena _Lu_ , dan kertas kecil yang tak ubahnya tiket ke neraka untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _In memory of,_**

 ** _Xiao Lu Han_**

 ** _Who died at April, 10th, 20.._**

 ** _Aged 27 years._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-07-25**


	10. Midnight Talk

**Midnight Talk**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

Romance, General

Short-Fic/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Don't like Don't read. Purely tribute for my lovely big-sist, who was going to Japan, right on my birthday, *cry, person who also gave me this plot. Hhh, nappeun yeoja.

.

.

.

Buat seseorang yang merasa pernah memberikan plot ini. Ini tambahan buat kamu selain Secretary Lu. :"(

Summary : (10th) (Tribute for someone) Slice of Life. Midnight Talk, coffe-chocolate, ring. HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

27 tahun. Itu adalah umur di mana seorang lelaki mencapai kematangannya. Dengan berbekal surat kelulusan S2 dari Harvard dengan sabetan IPK sempurna, mengantarkannya ke kursi salah satu gedung pencakar langit Seoul di mana ia menyematkan plang lisensi pribadi atas bakat arsiteknya. Butuh segelontor uang dalam jumlah nol banyak untuk mendapatkan jasa tangan emasnya, begitulah. Sehun jadi teringat kalimat Ayahnya dulu saat ia hendak berangkat ke luar negeri untuk mengenyam pendidikan S2nya; semua akan mudah jika engkau berpendidikan tinggi dan mampu memanfaatkan potensimu. _Well_ , itu benar.

Setidaknya, hal itu jugalah yang membawanya kepada keberuntungan lain. Siapa sangka gadis cantik yang tak sengaja ia tabrak saat keluar dari ruang rektor Harvard di hari pertamanya menjadi salah satu orang dari sebagian kecil orang-orang terdekatnya? Gadis cemerlang berdarah China yang saat itu disibukkan dengan kuliah S2 semester mudanya—ia terpana saat tahu gadis itu 3 tahun lebih muda darinya. Lu Han namanya. Bukan gadis pertama yang membuatnya berdebar; bukan pula gadis dengan aura _magis_ seperti mantan kekasihnya dari Paris sana; bukan pula gadis yang membuat seluruh persendian lelaki leleh hanya saat ia melintas dengan pesona dewasanya; melainkan gadis pertama yang semilir aromanya mampu membuat Sehun lemas, gadis pertama yang mampu membuat Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang mirip dengan kehangatan ibunya. Gadis sederhana, yang membawa mimpinya ke fakultas _Art and Science._

Hubungan mereka berjalan manis, sama dengan pasangan-pasangan muda lainnya. Mungkin beberapa saat mereka melewati masa diam karena beberapa masalah; yang memasang rekor terlama sampai terhitung setengah tahun adalah ketika Sehun mengutarakan keinginannya untuk melihat Luhan berada dirumah saat ia pulang kerja. Tentu saja itu menyentil Luhan. Namun pada akhirnya, Luhan mendatangi Sehun dan setelah memberikan ciuman terdalam selama hubungan mereka; Luhan mengatakan ia akan mengikuti semua kemauan Sehun. Gadis itu memberi kuasa penuh masa depannya kepada Sehun.

Dan ya, Sehun yang kala itu tengah diliputi segala keegoisan dan kediktatorannya meleleh seperti cokelat yang ditemper. Kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata Luhan sanggup menyentuh hati terdalamnya; membuatnya sempat menangis memalukan di pelukan Luhan yang terkekeh manis saat itu.

Luhan kini menjadi dosen pengajar di salah satu universitas negeri yang reputasinya cemerlang. Mereka belum menikah. Hanya komitmen tak tertulis yang mereka pegang teguh sampai sekarang. Sehun berpikir, Luhan masih muda dan ia pikir karir mereka masih punya banyak waktu; lagipula mereka masih muda. Hubungan mereka berjalan hitungan tahun tanpa ada kejenuhan yang digadang-gadang sebagai momok bagi pasangan seperti mereka—dan Sehun sangat bersyukur akan itu.

 _Cklek!_

Suara itu mengalihkan Sehun dari pekerjaannya dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya. Di mana Luhan tengah berjalan setengah terpejam dengan piyama yang lumayan berantakan seperti rambutnya; namun samasekali tak mengacaukan kecantikannya di mata Sehun.

"Ini tengah malam, Luhan. Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sehun setelah melirik jam dinding yang terlihat remang karena ruang kerjanya ini hanya diterangi lampu meja.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu, Sehun; tidakkah kau bisa mengerjakannya esok hari? Demi Tuhan aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin kau memelukku sepanjang malam." Gerutuan panjang Luhan ia sambut dengan kekehan pelan.

Pekerjaan Luhan akhir-akhir ini memang cukup menguras tenaga serta waktunya; membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka sedikit berkurang. Yah, ini sudah menjadi resikonya dan ia tak bisa memprotes. Pun ia sering meninggalkan Luhan karena pekerjaannya, seperti saat ini. Luhan menyempatkan diri pulang ke apartemennya dan ia malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sungguh, kalau itu Sehun mungkin ia akan ngambek berhari-hari.

"Sehun jangan melamun." Kata Luhan saat menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan Sehun. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Luhan yang tertelungkup ke meja itu, lantas menyingkirkan pekerjaannya. Luhan selalu bisa menjadi alasan.

"Kau ingin kembali tidur?" tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan menggeleng tanpa suara, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum hangat.

"Besok aku libur," katanya, "jadi tidak masalah jika aku menemanimu sepanjang sisa malam." Sehun melebarkan senyumannya. "Mau aku buatkan kopi?" tawarnya dan Luhan langsung mengangguk. Setelah itu ruang kerja Sehun senyap karena Sehun melangkah keluar.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya begitu ia merasa familiar dengan suasana ini; suasana apartemen yang mereka bagi saat kuliah dulu. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ditengah malam menjelang dini hari saat tugas-tugas akhir mulai menumpuk dan siang hari mereka habiskan untuk bolak-balik dosen pembimbing. Mengobrol kesana kemari tanpa topik jelas yang nyatanya mampu sedikit meringankan lelah serta menerbitkan senyum di belah bibir masing-masing.

"Memikirkan apa?" Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Tak lama bibirnya mengerucut saat menerima _mug couple_ mereka yang bercorak putih-biru itu dari Sehun. Matanya mendelik ke arah Sehun yang sudah duduk.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Aku selalu saja tertipu; harusnya aku membuat sendiri agar bisa benar-benar meminum kopi, bukan coklat panas ini!" Luhan berkata sengit pada Sehun yang sudah mulai meminum kopinya.

"Kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan, terlebih di tengah malam begini." Komentarnya ringan dan Luhan mencibir. "Lalu kenapa kau meminumnya?" kesal Luhan. Sehun menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

"Karena kalau aku sakit ada kau yang merawatku, sedangkan kalau kau yang sakit, aku akan ikut sakit karena rasa khawatirku." Katanya. Luhan mencibir lagi namun kali ini dengan senyuman. "Egois sekali." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Setidaknya ada siratan 'aku tidak mau kau sakit' disana; harusnya kau bilang itu manis, Luhan." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengulum bibirnya. "Hanya kau yang terang-terangan membongkar rayuanmu sendiri, Sehun... Kau sekali."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" Sambar Sehun cepat. Luhan terkikik manis.

" _Well_ ," katanya, "suka sekali." Dan Sehun tak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya.

" _How about your work_? Apakah mahasiswamu membuat masalah?" tanya Sehun.

" _Nope_ , mereka baik-baik saja kecuali bagian rayuan mereka, _some of them I mean_." Jawab Luhan tenang dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun tegak.

"Aku 24 dan mereka 21; apa yang kau harapkan, hmm?" Sehun mendengung mendengarnya. "Kau tidak perlu menekankan bagian umurnya, Luhan... Menyinggung sekali."

"Mereka hanya 3 tahun dibawahku, tidak seperti kau dengan semua _gadis-wanita-ahjumma_ yang mendekatimu! Oh, gadis-gadis SMA labil dan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang menggodamu itu." Luhan sedikit menyengit di akhir kalimat. Ia memang sering mendapati Sehun digoda banyak perempuan dari berbagai rentang umur; dan itu sangat membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

"Tapi yang aku cintai hanya satu; gadis 24 tahun yang sering merajuk seperti anak kecil. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa hanya ia yang aku cintai." Sehun menyeringai menyebalkan saat mengatakannya.

"Aku?" tanya Luhan polos. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata tepat di depan bibir Luhan. "Ya, kau... Siapa lagi, huh?"

Luhan tertawa lembut mendengarnya. Sehun bukan lelaki romantis sebenarnya, namun kata-kata sederhananya selalu bisa membuat Luhan tersipu. Luhan kembali menyesap coklat panasnya kemudian ia mendecak; ia ingin aroma kopi yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Lalu ia menyeringai tipis sambil meletakkan _mug_ nya saat sebuah pikiran jahil terlintas dipikirannya; sedikit bermain-main tidak masalah kan?

" _Oppa_..." Sehun langsung tersedak. "Aku mau minum kopi... Ya?" Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada manja dan menggemaskan yang hanya ia tampilkan ketika Sehun 'ngambek' atau ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu namun Sehun tidak mengijinkannya.

Sudut bibir Sehun berkedut, ingin tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Oh oh oh... Lihat lihat... Gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu tengah menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerjapkan kelopak matanya.

"Aku kalah... Aku kalah..." Sehun langsung menyodorkan _mug_ kopinya yang masih tersisa banyak itu ke Luhan yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Yeay! Terimakasih, _Oppa_ ~" kata Luhan lalu langsung menyesap kopinya. Hhahh, ia mendesah puas saat aroma kopi menyeruak kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lalu tak lama ia menangkap gestur Sehun tengah terkekeh pelan sambil memijiti hidung mancungnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya geli. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Luhan dengan senyumannya.

"Kau," kata Sehun, "aku selalu kalah saat kau memanggilku _Oppa_ dengan nada seperti itu. Sungguh Luhan, itu membuatku tergelitik."

Luhan tersenyum kekanakan.

"Dan kurasa itu 'tergelitik' yang menyenangkan." Kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu saat Sehun meraih _mug_ cokelat panas dan sekilas memperhatikan corak birunya; tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Sehun lantas meletakkannya dan membuka laci meja kerja sebelah kirinya. Saat terbuka Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat tatanan laci itu tak berubah tatanan barangnya, bahkan ada sedikit lapisan debu tipis disana.

"Kau tidak pernah membuka laci ini?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengijinkannya dan aku membersihkan seluruh apartemen kecuali laci itu." jawab Luhan.

"Padahal aku berharap kau merasa sangat penasaran dan diam-diam membukanya." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengernyit. "Aku memang penasaran, tapi aku tak mau melanggar privasimu. Memangnya ada apa di sana?"

Sehun mengambil sesuatu berwarna biru gelap elegan dari dalam laci itu dan menutupnya, lalu memperlihatkan isinya kepada Luhan. Luhan hampir menjatuhkan _mug_ nya melihat apa yang tengah diperlihatkan Sehun.

"I-ini..."

"Ya, ini cincin yang ingin kau beli di Paris liburan tahun lalu. Tapi kau tidak memberitahuku setelah melihat harganya." Kata Sehun. Luhan menatap berulang-ulang antara Sehun yang tersenyum lembut dan sepasang cincin emas putih elegan di dalam kotak beludru biru itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kacau dengan air mata yang sedikit meleleh. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukainya?"

"J-jadi, bagaimana? Kau menerimaku?" tanya Sehun sedikit terbata, ia merasa gugup saat ini. Bisa terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Memangnya kau menanyakan apa?" Sehun melongo tak percaya pada Luhan yang kini tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Oh astaga, aku sudah mau mati menunjukkannya padamu dan kau malah menggodaku? Aku kira kau akan menangis bahagia dan langsung memelukku... Aih, Luhan..." Sehun berkata frustasi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke meja. Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun yang sangat jarang ia lihat ini.

Luhan bangkit mendekati Sehun. "Sehun..." kata Luhan. Sehun mengerang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya. "Apa?"

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Sehun lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Kau gugup melamarku begitu?" tanyanya setengah geli. Sehun mengangguk pasrah. "Aku gugup, aku takut. Aku takut kau kecewa karena aku tidak romantis, tapi saat pikiran ini terlintas aku tak bisa menahan diri..."

Luhan naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan satu alis berjengit. "Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu?" Luhan menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum sumringah.

" _I do... I will_... Apapun jawaban yang kau inginkan dipikiranmu, anggap aku telah mengatakannya." Kata Luhan. Sehun terkekeh tak percaya. "Baiklah baiklah... Jadi, kapan?" Luhan membuat gestur berpikir yang membuat Sehun menggeram tak tahan.

"Awal musim panas." Kata Luhan. "Hmm, kau mau bulan madu di pantai?" Sehun meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan dan meremasnya sensual. Sedangkan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

" _Wanna some_? Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama." Bisik Luhan tepat di depan bibir Sehun. Sehun menyeringai tipis sebelum mendekatkan pinggang Luhan dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Sehun menyesap belah bibir atas Luhan dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Mereka terus bergerak mencari posisi ternyaman. Saat Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya dan mencicipi aroma kopi-coklat di rongga mulut Luhan, gadis itu tersentak kecil lantas meremas tengkuk Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tautan itu setelah mengecupnya mesra. Matanya berkabut melihat wajah sayu dari gadis yang sedang dipangkunya ini, terlebih dengan bibir yang basah.

" _Should we finish this midnight talk and go to the bed_?" bisik Sehun diperpotongan leher Luhan sambil menyesapi aroma Luhan yang menggeliat resah. " _What for_?"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum mesum pada Luhan. Namun anehnya Luhan malah mengulas senyum jahilnya.

" _Do something to redeem my desire_?"

Luhan terkikik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun berjengit mengantisipasi apa yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya. Ini pernah terjadi dengannya beberapa kali, jika ia sedang dilanda gairah dan Luhan malah terkikik ceria, itu berarti—

"Aku ubah pikiranku. Aku mau tidur dan kau harus memelukku sepanjang sisa malam. Memeluk dalam artian normal dan tak ada 'sentuhan mengambang'."

—oh tidak. Sehun mengerang tak percaya.

"Astaga, kau mempermainkan aku?" Luhan mengangguk tanpa dosa. Luhan kembali terkikik melihat wajah mengenaskan Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun lebih erat; Sehun takkan berani memaksanya, sekalipun Luhan tahu teman Sehun di bawah sana sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur di pelukanmu Sehun, kalau kau lupa..." katanya sedikit mengeluh. Dan mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hmm... Aku tak akan memaksamu." Gemas Sehun lalu menggigit kecil ujung hidung bangir Luhan. Sehun membawa Luhan ke gendongannya dan mereka berjalan menuju kamar utama di apartemen itu.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Karena kau sudah bersikap baik, bagaimana kalau 'sarapan' pagi?"

"Oh, Luhan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu besok pagi!"

"Aku tidak berniat melepaskan diri kok."

Satu ciuman tercipta sebelum keduanya menutup kelopak mata dalam keadaan berpelukan erat.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **(Pojok curhat, tidak perlu dibaca)**

"Kayanya keren banget kalau kita _'midnight talk'_ sama pasangan kita, terus tiba-tiba dilamar gara-gara hal kecil. Akhh, Ana, aku ada plot, kamu buatin yaaa… _Slice of life_ , HunHan, terus mereka blablababla…"

 _I remember when 'excited' you still thinking crazy 'bout HunHan, between your dmnsht exam and whatever._

 _Neo nappeun yeoja! Why did you let me know from another one?!_

(P.S. Sepertinya _apriltaste_ akan update besok siang. Ditagih huhuhu… _l**********n_ juga, tehe. Besok banyak yang bakal update. Saya update sendirian, besok tidak ada waktu. :")

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-08-19**


	11. Sick

**Sick**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

Romance

Short-Fic/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Chessy conversation, too much skinship, too much pink rose-coloured thing, etc. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

 _Fic_ lama, jadul, yang sebenarnya _side story_ dari _Chaptered Fic_ zaman baheula saya dulu. Betapa nistanya, ugh. Ah, silakan baca tapi sudah saya peringatkan ya, Fic jadul : bahasa amburadul.

Summary : (11th) Ia yang terbiasa mengurus dirinya sendiri saat jatuh sakit dengan mata berair memandang punggung yang menjauhi pintu kamarnya; ternyata tak benar menyadari, bahwa kini ada orang yang akan menyiapkan obat untuknya dan mencium kening panas berkeringatnya. / HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah tinggi dan jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar Luhan sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Namun sang pemilik kamar masih bergelung dibalik gulungan selimut tebalnya, atau lebih tepatnya berguling-guling resah dengan keadaan berkeringat dingin. Gadis bermata rusa yang rambut coklatnya mencuat dari balik selimut itu nampaknya sedang sakit.

Dering ponsel memekakkan telinganya yang menjadi sensitif dengan suara.

Luhan bersusah payah mengambil ponselnya yang menderingkan panggilan dari meja nakas itu dengan mata terpejam, sungguh matanya terasa sangat berat.

" _Yeoboseyo_ …" Luhan menekan tombol terima pada _touchscreen_ ponselnya tanpa melihat _ID_ si Pemanggil.

" _Yeoboseyo_ … Luhan, sebentar lagi kuliah akan mulai dan dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau tidak mendapat bus seperti kemarin? Aku bisa menjemputmu kalau kau—"

"S-sehun-ah…" Luhan berkata dengan suara serak yang makin menjadi dan itu membuat Sehun, si Pemanggil, terdiam.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau sakit?"

 _Flu sialan._ Luhan mengerang mendengar betapa pekanya Sehun terhadap keadaannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya butuh jam tidur sedikit lebih lama. Absenkan aku, oke? Dan jangan khawatirkan aku." Luhan menjawab dengan cepat. Lalu ia mendengar suara krasak-krusuk dari seberang sana dan itu membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Sehun-ah… Ada apa di sana?"

"Aku datang dalam duapuluh menit! Jangan bangkit dari tempat tidurmu dan tunggu aku!" kata Sehun cepat.

"Sehun-ah, aku baik-baik saj—" Panggilan terputus. Luhan mendesah pelan lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke nakas dan menarik selimutnya lagi. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum, teman dekatnya itu pasti sedang ngebut dengan motor BMW putihnya dengan kalang kabut. Yah, ia bersyukur akan ada yang merawat keadaan menjengkelkannya ini.

Luhan larut dengan tidurnya—yang tak terlalu nyaman, sampai ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka juga suara derap langkah tergesa mendekat. Ia merasakan sisi ranjangnya berderit dan telapak tangan sedingin es menyentuh keningnya yang sepanas bara.

"Astaga, kau panas sekali. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit?! Sejak kapan kau merasakan badanmu menggigil?" Suara khawatir Sehun membuat Luhan membuka mata.

"Memangnya kau mau datang jam 2 pagi?" jawabnya serak. Sehun mengobrak-abrik tas plastik beningnya yang sangat penuh dan berhasil mengeluarkan termometer _digital_ dari sana. Sehun mengulurkannya dan Luhan menggigit termometer itu.

"Aku akan datang sekalipun sedang terjadi perang dengan tetangga sebelah utara, Luhan…." Kata Sehun sambil kembali mengobrak-abrik tas plastik beningnya yang berisikan bermacam-macam obat yang ia bahkan tak tahu apa nama dan fungsinya.

Termometer digital itu berbunyi dan Sehun menariknya dari mulut Luhan. Dahinya makin berkerut frustasi melihat angka 39 yang tertera pada alat itu. "Kau tak pernah sakit dan saat aku sakit aku tak pernah memperhatikan obat apa yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara merawat orang sakit…." Sehun frustasi dan itu membuat Luhan yang berusaha duduk menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjang terkekeh pelan.

"Kau harus berbaring Luhan." Kata Sehun sambil memegang bahu Luhan namun Luhan menepisnya pelan dan membawa tangan Sehun untuk ia tangkup di depan dada. Luhan berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya walaupun saat ia melihat ekspresi Sehun ia tahu itu sia-sia.

"Sekarang kau berikan aku parasetamol dan buatkan aku sesuatu yang bisa aku makan. Tapi sebelum itu, … tenangkan dirimu karena aku hanya flu, oke?" titah Luhan lembut. Sehun tak menjawab namun ia melakukannya. Sebutir obat dari strip berlabel parasetamol dan gelas air ia berikan pada Luhan berturut-turut.

"Sekarang berbaring dan tidurlah sebentar…." Kata Sehun lalu menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu Luhan yang sudah kembali berbaring. Luhan mengangguk saat kelopak matanya tertutup. Ia merasakan Sehun mengecup keningnya pelan sebelum tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan.

Sama seperti tadi, ia menutup matanya dengan perasaan lebih nyaman walau ia tak bisa sepenuhnya terlelap sampai ia mendengar pintunya terbuka (lagi) dan saat Sehun menepuk pipinya pelan, ia membuka mata.

"Apa aku lama?" kata Sehun sambil membantu Luhan bangun menyandar ke _headboard_ ranjang. Luhan menggeleng, karena ia memang tak tahu. Sehun mengambil semangkuk bubur dari nakas meja dan mulai menyuapkannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan menolak. "Aku bisa makan sendiri, Sehun." Sehun tak memprotes dan memberikan mangkuk bubur itu kepada Luhan. Pada suapan pertama Luhan sedikit berjengit, membuat Sehun memalingkan wajah.

"Itu hasil terbaikku setelah berdebat dengan Ibu soal bubur untuk orang sakit." Katanya menyembunyikan malu. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Ini enak." Kata Luhan tulus sambil kembali memakan buburnya. Sehun mendengus pelan lalu meraih remote AC dan mematikannya. Sehun tanpa banyak bicara menyalakan tungku aromaterapi yang sudah ia siapkan. Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat Luhan mulai bernafas nyaman. Saat ia menyentuh kening Luhan untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, Sehun mendesah lega merasakan Luhan sudah mulai normal.

"Terimakasih…." Kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan mangkuknya yang sudah bersih.

"Kau tak harus menghabiskannya, sebenarnya. Aku tahu ini tidak enak." Kata Sehun dengan nada bicara antara kesal dan khawatir. Tapi Luhan mengabaikannya dan malah meraih plastik obat dan mengeluarkan isinya satu-satu. Luhan terkekeh pelan

"Aku hanya flu, Sehun… Obat apa saja yang kau beli ini?" katanya geli.

Sehun kembali memalingkan wajah. "Aku hanya bertanya apa obat untuk orang sakit dengan suara serak karena kelelahan mengerjakan tugas akhir dan kehujanan malam-malam. Mana aku tahu, aku hanya harus membayarnya saja." Kata Sehun tanpa mampu menyamarkan nada sarkastiknya sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku…." Sehun mendesah.

"Lupakan. Berikan padaku." Kata Sehun lalu mengambil obat yang Luhan pegang dan membukanya satu persatu. Lalu meminumkannya pelahan kepada Luhan. Setelah itu tangannya bergerak, kembali membaringkan Luhan.

"Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu, dan sekarang kau harus kembal tid—"

"Sehunna senyumanmu… Aku membutuhkannya." Lirih Luhan yang memegangi kedua tangannya yang memegangi bahu Luhan dengan suara tercekat.

"Jangan marah padaku. Aku menyesal." Lanjut Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun mendesah pelan; ini salahnya yang sedikit terbawa emosi. Ia menyesal melihat mata Luhan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca itu. Sehun menengadahkan Luhan agar menatapnya, lalu memberikan senyumnya pada wajah menyedihkan itu.

"Tidak. Aku yang menyesal. Maaf, aku hanya terlalu khawatir melihatmu sakit." Kata Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan, membenamkan kepala gadis 21 tahun itu kedekapan dadanya. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"T-terimakasih…." Sehun terkejut mendengar suara isakan kecil Luhan, jadi ia melepaskan peluannya dan tambah terkejut mendapati Luhan menangis kecil. Sehun panik.

"Luhan? Apa lagi yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Luhan menggeleng berulang-ulang dan langsung memeluk Sehun; menangis dan membasahi kemeja Sehun.

"Hei hei… Luhan…." Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi namun ia dengan setia mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan.

"Aku… Tidak pernah ada yang begitu perhatian saat aku sakit. Selama ini aku selalu diam dan meminum obat sendirian… Tak pernah ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk merawatku… A-aku senang saat ini." Sehun tertegun.

"Luhan…."

"Ayah dan Ibu… Mereka hanya membelikan obat untukku dan setelah itu keluar dari kamarku tanpa menoleh. Tapi saat Hana sakit, mereka begitu khawatir. Bahkan Ayah sampai tidak masuk kerja demi menjaga Hana. A-aku… Aku…."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan; ia membiarkan Luhan menangis sepuasnya. Sehun mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan.

Hidup dengan keluarga angkat sejak usia 3 tahun, membuat Luhan tahu diri bahwa dirinya tidak bisa selalu bergantung pada keluarga angkatnya. Ia memang disayangi benar, namun hanya sebelum putri kandung keluarga angkatnya lahir. Dirinya yang masih tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan berpikir, _adikku masih kecil, jadi harus lebih disayangi._

Luhan terlupakan, dan tahun demi tahun ia mengerti. Menyadari mengapa kasih sayang tak pernah lagi sama, mengapa wanita yang menyandang predikat ibu hanya membalikkan punggung saat dirinya sakit, mengapa pria yang ia panggil ayah tak pernah acuh pada prestasi yang ia raih.

Entah berapa malam Luhan meraung dan menangis, meratap nasibnya yang malang. Kehidupan seakan membencinya.

Akhir kelulusan sekolah menengah; ketidakhadiran keduaorangtuanya saat ia meraih predikat siswi terbaik, menjadi pukulan keras membuatnya nekat mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melepas marga keluarga angkat yang ia sandang. Dengan tidak tahu diri, ia bilang ia ingin hidup sebagai Lu Han, hanya Lu Han.

Ayah dan ibunya berlinang, menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada putri sulungnya.

Adik perempuannya menangis, tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Surat adopsi dibatalkan, dan Luhan pergi ke Seoul berbekal kenekatan. Menyambung mimpi dengan mengenyam pendidikan berkat beasiswa yang ia usahakan mati-matian, bekerja paruh waktu menyambung biaya hidup yang nyaris mencekik leher tanpa ada niatan melirik nominal yang tertera pada rekening lamanya; membuat Luhan mengira, tak akan ada sedikit belas kasih untuk dirinya yang sebatang kara.

Tapi, ternyata Luhan lupa, Tuhan menciptakan kesedihan dan kesengsaraan, namun pula menyediakan kebahagiaan sebagai penawar.

"Sekarang ada aku; ada aku yang akan terus menyayangi dan merawatmu saat kau sakit. Dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Byun-Bee dan Satansoo itu juga sangat menyayangimu." Bisik Sehun menenangkan. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidurlah, obatnya sudah mulai bekerja kan?" kata Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan Luhan. Luhan memberikan senyum tulus saat ia mengusap air matanya.

"Kau mau apa? Kau tidak membereskan mangkuknya?" Heran Luhan saat melihat Sehun malah berjalan memutari ranjangnya dan naik dari sisi kiri ranjang. Sehun ikut berbaring dan membawa Luhan ke lipatan lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal.

"Aku ingin menemani gadis yang sedang sakit ini tidur, apalagi?" Luhan tertawa pelan dengan wajah merona. "Aku bau, lho…." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Kau memelukku tanpa peduli saat aku sakit."

Luhan tersenyum dan mendekat ke dekapan Sehun. Sehun mencium keningnya lama kemudian menyenandungkan _moonlight lullaby_. Kesadarannya terbuai dan tak lama ia terjatuh dalam tidurnya yang jauh lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 _"_ _Kau apakan dia, hah?"_

 _"_ _Demi Tuhan aku hanya memeluknya tadi!"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak meracuninya dengan bubur buatanmu, kan?"_

 _"_ _Astaga, kau kira makananku seburuk itu?!"_

 _"_ _Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?"_

Luhan mendengar samar-samar suara orang-orang yang ia kenali dalam kesadarannya yang mulai terkumpul. Ia menggeliat pelan dan ia merasakan tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih ringan dan nyaman.

"Hei, putri tidur… Sudah bangun?" Suara berat Chanyeol yang entah mengapa lembut menyenangkan di telinga Luhan membuat kesadarannya terkumpul penuh dan menghentikan pertengkaran konyol dari tiga lainnya.

"Sudah baikan, Lu?" kali ini suara khas Kai yang membuat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Luhan tersenyum begitu mendapati teman-temannya sudah mengelilinginya. Luhan bangkit dan Chanyeol membantunya bersandar.

"Kapan kalian kesini?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang sudah tak seserak tadi.

"Segera setelah kuliah kami selesai, Lu." Jawab Kai. Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Woah, berarti aku tidur lama sekali." Katanya. Luhan lantas menatap geli pada kedua sahabat sejak masuk kuliahnya itu yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Aku hanya flu." Kata Luhan. Setelah itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menerjang Luhan, membuat Chanyeol dan Kai yang duduk disisi kanan-kiri Luhan terjengkang menyedihkan. "Astaga!"

"Sehun merawatmu dengan baik kan?"

"Sehun tidak berbuat aneh kan?"

"Kau meminum obat yang benar kan?"

"Pakaianmu masih lengkap kan? Sehun tidak memerawanimu kan?"

"Ya!"

"Mulutmu, Soo- _ya_!"

Sehun memprotes keras dan Kai mencubit bibir kekasihnya itu gemas.

"Apa? Kan bisa saja." Kata Kyungsoo datar. Sehun mengerang dan Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah para sahabatnya yang tengah menghiburnya ini. Sungguh hatinya hangat dan bahagia.

"Sehun merawatku dengan baik dan tidak macam-macam; kalian tenang saja…." Kata Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lega kemudian memeluk Luhan. Luhan kembali tertawa .

" _Aigoo_ … _Uri_ Luhannie sudah sembuh. Kau harus tahu betapa khawatirnya kami saat melihat Sehun yang pasih berlari menuju motornya tadi pagi. Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau sakit. Menyebalkan!" kata Baekhyun mengeluh di akhir kalimat.

"Hmm, kau harusnya memberitahu kami." Kata Kyungsoo mencubit kecil hidung Luhan yang masih sedikit merah.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian."

"Jangan sakit lagi, oke?" Luhan mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Luhan bernafas lebih leluasa.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kotak kecil yang dibalut kain berwarna merah dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Tadi aku menelfon Ibu dan mengatakan kalau kau sakit. Ibu memintaku pulang sebentar dan dia mengemaskan gingseng dan jahe untukmu, beberapa obat herbal lain juga. Ibu mengatakan ini akan membuatmu lebih baik, dia juga mendo'akan kesembuhanmu." Mata Luhan langsung berair.

"Aku bisa membuatkan minuman hangat dari itu, kau mau? Atau kau mau aku buatkan makanan yang lebih beradab? Aku tahu masakan Sehun adalah bencana." Timpal Kyungsoo ringan tanpa dosa. Sehun hanya mendengus, lelah menanggapi komentar pedas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan ia menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Katakan kau ingin apa, kami akan mengusahakannya untukmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum menyenangkannya. Kai yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. "Katakan saja, Lu."

Pandangan Luhan benar-benar mengabur bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Dadanya sesak oleh rasa bahagia dan ia tak pernah merasa lebih berharga dan lebih beruntung daripada ini. Nafasnya tercekat sampai membuatnya tak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"A-aku…."

"Luhan, kau baik?" Nada khawatir Kyungsoo memperburuknya. Luhan mengangguk kacau dengan isakannya.

"'Terimakasih. Aku beruntung mempunyai kalian semua sampai saat ini Terimakasih karena perhatian kalian dan mau merawatku saat sakit… Terimakasih sudah menyayangiku.' Itu yang mau kau katakan, kan, Lu?" kata Sehun dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Luhan yang tengah menunduk menahan tangisnya mengangguk kacau.

"Kami juga sangat beruntung, Luhan… Kau juga merawat kami tanpa peduli apapun saat kami sakit. Bagaimana dengan terimakasih kembali, heum?" kata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kami akan selalu ada di sisimu, seperti kau yang selalu di sisi kami…." Kata Kyungsoo. Luhan kembali mengangguk kacau dan langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Luhan terisak kecil.

" _Puk puk puk_ … Jangan menangis."

" _Eum_ , kami disini bersamamu… Jangan khawatir."

Ketika Luhan sibuk berusaha menghentikan isakannya, matanya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kecil.

Bibir tipis itu bergerak kecil, sebuah kalimat Luhan dapatkan dari ucapan tanpa suara itu.

 _"_ _Jangan lagi khawatir. Kami mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu, Luhan…"_

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Saya update bareng Author HunHan lainnya;** _BaekbeeLu_ _ **,**_ _Apriltaste_ _ **,**_ _Lolipopsehun_ _ **,**_ **dan** _Pizzahun_ **. Seharusnya bukan ini yang saya** ** _publish_** **, tapi** ** _project_** **lain yang ternyata nggak keburu (saya masih punya empat laporan jahanam, dan rasanya kurang ajar kalau** ** _publish_** ** _chaptered fic_** **yang masih setengah jadi)**

 **Jadi ya, dosa banget kalau saya nggak jadi** ** _up_** **sementara sudah di** ** _notice_** **duluan sama yang lain. Hehe.**

 **Ah,** ** _well_** **, nggak akan banyak omong soal yang baru terjadi, kalau ada yang** ** _resign_** **, itu semua hak masing-masing. Yang jelas, saya masih bertahan, meskipun dengan kemampuan yang sangat-tidak-sekali ini dan kecepatan** ** _update_** **yang makin lama seperti motor butut berjalan. :"D**

 ** _I write what I love, that simple, Darl_** **. ;)**

 **(P.s. Doakan saja ini bukan kali terakhir saya publish Fic manis macam ini, karena saya tergoda dengan** ** _list angst_** **dan** ** _hurt_** **yang sudah menumpuk dan siap dikebut.** ** _*grin_** **Jujur saya hanya mewek di hari pertama, itu pun memakai alibi mengiris sekilo bawang merah, dan setelahnya, persetan,** ** _gue suka Luhan sama Sehun. Ga ngaruh berita sialan my Lulu and mbak-mbak-nggak-konsist itu.)_**

 **.**

 **Anne 2017-10-18**


	12. Blurred

**Blurred (Prequel Merajut Angan Biru)**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS)

OC

Minor-Romance, Self-Centered, Slice of Life

Short-Fic/T+

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Almost 70% narration. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya bersyukur Chiseulla meloloskan ini haha. Just Hope You Like It! ^^ Nanti baca sesuatu di bawah yaa…

Summary : Tak banyak yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang, selain menghabiskan sisa waktunya sebelum Lu Han yang sekarang menghilang. Terkubur di balik tulisan buku harian yang akhirnya terlupakan. / Self-Centered. Possibility LuhanXOther. Hesitated Preromance!HunHan

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Dirinya tahu, sebagai satu-satunya gadis yang terlahir di keluarganya, sebagai bungsu pula, membuatnya tak perlu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Pun ia tak perlu susah payah menerima beban keluarga untuk mewarisi kursi nomor satu perusahaan yang dibangun kakeknya.

Kakak pertamanya lebih dari mumpuni untuk mengemban tugas penuh tekanan itu. Kakak keduanya, dengan rendah hati, menyatakan diri sanggup membiayai kuliah adik perempuannya ini sendirian jika saja ayahnya memperbolehkan dengan gelar pengacara ternama di belakang namanya. Ah, kakak kedua yang kadar posesifnya nyaris overdosis.

Gah, ia selalu mendengar pujian tentang betapa sempurnanya hidupnya.

Dan sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tak menampik hal itu.

Dirinya dibiarkan bebas menentukan pilihan. Di mana ia hendak melanjutkan pendidikan, apa yang ingin ia tempuh, melakukan banyak kegiatan menyenangkan sesuai keinginan. Ia bahagia, dikelilingi materi melimpah dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang mencintainya. Menikmati pekerjaan menyenangkan sebagai seorang guru yang baru saja lulus dari bangku perkuliahan.

Namun, saat kakak pertamanya menikahi seorang gadis anak salah satu pejabat berpengaruh di kota mereka; ia tertegun, melupakan sejenak semua rasa bahagia. Gadis berambut panjang yang lemah lembut itu, yang kini menjadi kakak iparnya, ternyata tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Gadis yang kehidupannya nyaris sempurna dengan deret prestasi gemilang, mencetak karir cemerlang sebagai seorang desainer pendatang baru yang melanglang buana ke berbagai tempat. Luhan mengakui sebagai gadis paling bersinar yang pernah ia lihat. Yang pada akhirnya harus mengganti jubah kebebasannya dengan tudung transparan dan gaun putih dengan ekor menyapu lantai altar.

Dirinya akhirnya mengerti, mengapa ibunya malah tinggal di rumah daripada mendampingi sang Ayah yang saat itu masih menjadi orang nomor satu perusahaan begitu mereka menikah; menyimpan rapat semua kegemilangan masa mudanya dalam tulisan-tulisan rahasia dalam buku harian usang. Ia menemukan dirinya menangis saat membaca buku dengan lembar berdebu itu.

Di sela-sela acara minum teh sore hari yang hangat, di tengah cahaya jingga keemasan yang membuat wajah ibu dan kakak iparnya menjadi terlihat jauh lebih anggun saat tertawa membicarakan seorang pemuda tampan dari keluarga terhormat—yang terlihat menaruh minat terhadap dirinya; ia bertanya.

"Apakah menantu keluarga ini harus diam di rumah setelah menikah?" Ia hanya ingin tahu, apakah ia harus menjalani hal yang sama.

Dua perempuan berbeda generasi itu tersentak, menurunkan cangkir teh mereka. Dan ia tahu pertanyaan itu sangat sensitif saat melihat ibunya meminta semua pelayan menjauh dari halaman samping yang luas dan penuh dengan bunga. Ia mendadak sesak.

Kakak iparnya memberikan senyum lembut yang sedikit sendu sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan.

"Semua perempuan yang pernah dan akan menyandang nama keluarga ini, Luhan."

Jawaban tegas ibunya tak dinyana membuatnya terisak. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ibunya tak memeluk saat ia menangis. Ia dibimbing masuk ke kamar dalam pelukan kakak iparnya yang senantiasa menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Ia tak melihat mata berkaca sang Ibu saat dirinya sendiri sibuk meratapi kemungkinan yang akan ia hadapi dalam beberapa tahun mendatang.

"Tidak seburuk itu, Luhan Sayang. Tidak seburuk itu. Kau akan menemukan hal lain sebagai pengganti kebahagiaanmu yang lalu." Kakak iparnya berusaha menjelaskan dengan perlahan, namun ia masih tak mau mengerti.

"Apa kakak tak pernah merindukan saat kakak berdiri di panggung, menerima buket bunga dan tepukan tangan, pujian-pujian dan tatapan kagum akan keberhasilan kakak? Tidakkah kakak merindukan itu?" Suaranya bergetar saat bertanya.

"Tidak sebanding dengan berhasil bersanding dengan kakakmu, Luhan."

Luhan tahu, meskipun jawaban itu bukan sebuah kebohongan, namun pula bukan berarti seluruhnya adalah kebenaran. Kakak iparnya masih sering kaku, tersenyum kecut saat seseorang dalam pesta menanyakan kapan ia akan kembali ke dunia lamanya.

Setiap keluarga memiliki peraturan sendiri, sebagai tradisi yang tak bisa dipatahkan begitu saja. Kolot! Begitu yang selalu Luhan teriakkan dalam dewi batinnya. Seorang perempuan harus tinggal di rumah, merawat dan mengurus keluarga, mendidik anak-anaknya dengan telaten. Keluar dari rumah ke pesta-pesta penting untuk sebuah simbol, mendapat pujian tentang betapa hebatnya ia mengorganisir rumah tangganya, bukan pujian tentang kegemilangan prestasi.

Luhan mendecih, untuk apa ia dibiarkan bebas melakukan apapun, untuk pada akhirnya dipaksa meninggalkan segalanya untuk duduk diam di rumah, menyambut seorang lelaki yang menyandang titel sebagai suaminya dengan senyum dan piringan makan malam tertata di meja panjang?

Lantas untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini? Untuk apa dirinya berusaha meraih prestasi membanggakan di akademinya? Jika pada akhirnya semua itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan usang yang akan terlupakan?

Anaknya hanya akan berbangga dengan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai ini, sebagai itu. Dan ketika ditanya tentang ibunya, hanya bisa berkata "Dulu Ibuku seorang ini, seorang itu, yang sangat hebat!".

Kenapa ia tak dimasukkan sekolah memasak, sekolah menjahit dan sekolah-sekolah kepribadian lainnya? Dan menjadikan akademik sebagai pelajaran sampingan yang bisa dikejar waktu? Seorang istri haruslah berpendidikan walaupun hanya duduk diam di rumah; mungkin benar. Tapi Luhan menemukan dirinya muak dan mendecih kasar karena itu.

Pikirannya yang _dianggap_ radikal berbuah tamparan keras dari sang Ayah.

Ibunya berkaca-kaca. Kedua kakak lelakinya memalingkan wajah, sementara sang kakak ipar memeluknya erat sesaat setelah ia tersungkur di lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Kau perempuan yang lahir di naungan nama keluarga ini! Suka tidak suka, kau harus menjalani takdirmu! Jangan mengoceh tentang hak-hak bodohmu lagi!"

Takdir? Hah, takdir ya?

"Kakak, semuanya menikah sebelum mereka berumur duapuluh lima, kan; Kakak dan ibu?" Luhan meneteskan air mata pedih. Kakak iparnya berhenti menyeka pipinya yang memar, tertegun.

"Luhan…"

"Berarti aku hanya punya tiga tahun lebih sedikit untuk menghabiskan waktuku sebagai Lu Han yang sekarang, kan?"

Kakak iparnya menangis, memeluk dirinya yang berdeguk pelan.

"Ayah akan menikahkanku dengan pemuda itu setelah aku berulang tahun yang keduapuluh empat. Kakak, katakan kakak akan mendukungku untuk pergi sejenak dari sini, sebelum Luhan yang sekarang hilang. Luhan di masa depan akan punya kenangan manis, walaupun …" Luhan tercekat. "pada akhirnya akan usang dan … menghilang."

Luhan berjanji itu kali terakhirnya menangis, diiringi ucapan kakak iparnya yang berjanji akan selalu mendukungnya, apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang ia ingat kala itu adalah, kenangan salah satu malam. Saat ia duduk di balik meja marmer indah dan hamparan hidangan berkilauan. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan seorang pemuda berpotongan rambut rapi, serapi balutan jas yang dikenakannya.

Pemuda itu punya senyum yang indah, terlihat sangat teduh dan lembut. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu menjanjikan segala kenyamanan untuknya di masa depan. Ia nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi, ketenangan tidak bisa ia temukan untuk batinnya saat itu.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka berdua diberikan waktu untuk berbincang. Pemuda itu sangat sopan dan menghormatinya; gah, apa yang ia harapkan dari seorang pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat?

"Luhan, mungkin bagimu menikah denganku adalah hal yang berat. Aku tahu kau bukan gadis yang akan tersenyum dikurung di dalam rumah." Matanya mulai berkaca.

"Sekalipun kau akan menyandang nama keluargaku nanti, aku tetap harus menghormati cara keluargamu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu, tapi," Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan sebuah senyum paling teduh yang pernah ia lihat dan sebuah usapan kecil di poni rambutnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, aku akan mengganti semua kebahagiaan yang hilang darimu nanti. Tidak perlu meminta izin padaku, aku tak akan melarangmu melakukan apa yang kau sukai. Kau bisa pergi, asal berjanji akan baik-baik saja."

"A-anda tahu—" Luhan terbata, dan lapisan bening pada matanya mulai meluncur.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Jangan memakai panggilan itu, aku tidak setua itu, Luhan. Dan ya, aku tahu. Tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, oke? Aku yang akan berbicara pada ayahmu, dan jangan khawatirkan soal keluargaku."

Malam itu, Luhan melanggar janjinya untuk tidak kembali menangis. Ia terisak kecil di bahu keras yang terasa nyaman itu, menggumamkan terimakasih berulang-ulang.

Luhan tersenyum.

Dari semua orang yang ia harapkan di sini untuk ia lihat terakhir kali, hanya sang ayah dan kakak pertamanya yang tidak menampakkan diri. Ayahnya masih setengah hati, dan kakak pertamanya terlalu takut malah akan memanggulnya di bahu dan berbalik, menguncinya di kamar. Seluruh rombongannya sudah memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, sementara ia masih tertahan sedikit di sini.

Sebuah perpisahan singkat, semuanya sudah ia peluk bergantian. Khusus untuk ibu dan kakak iparnya ia berikan kecupan, dan ia sendiri mendapat kecupan dari kakak pertama dan tunangannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, sampai ketemu nanti saat Baby Xiao lahir, ya?"

"Gadis bodoh, _nanti_ mu itu masih lama! Tidak sadar kalau kakak ipar baru empat bulan?" Kakak keduanya menggerutu, dan ia mengulas senyum geli yang tipis.

"Kami menyayangimu, jaga dirimu di sana." Luhan menoleh dan kembali mendapatkan kecupan yang sedikit lebih lama di keningnya. Luhan melempar senyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Seperti ini seharusnya seorang _gentlemen_ saat melepasku pergi, bukan merajuk bak anak kecil." Leletan lidah terakhir yang akan ia berikan kepada kakak keduanya yang posesif itu, ia menyembunyikan senyum getir.

Ia memandang semuanya satu persatu, untuk terakhir kali.

 _Ah, lama-lama ini akan menjadi makin melankolis…_

"Aku pergi, jangan merindukan gadis manis ini ya!"

Senyum ceria dan lambaian tangan semangat yang kekanakan; kali terakhir menjadi gadis bungsu yang manja dan manis.

Ia berbalik, mantap. Tak ingin melihat tangis ibunya dan senyum teduh yang membuatnya sedikit terbebani.

Dan sekarang, dirinya, duapuluh satu, akan menjadi seorang pengajar di daerah terbelakang. Daerah yang dijuluki antah berantah yang belum tersentuh teknologi dan pendidikan. Mencoba pergi sejauh mungkin, untuk mengukir kenangan yang nanti akan tertuang dalam tulisan buku harian.

Pelarian? Luhan dengan senang hati membenarkan, karena ia tahu, _ia tak akan pernah mempunyai kesempatan melakukan semua hal seperti ini di masa depan._

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Singkat saja, ini prequel dari sebuah Fic. Kalau dijadikan prolog di sana, saya males ngerombak chapter awal, dan, ya kali prolognya ada dua. -,-**

 **Ini melankolis,** ** _yeah, I'm a girl after all._**

 **Ah, saya serius tanya nih, kalian lebih prefer mana di antara beberapa tema berikut? Karena setelah menimbang keadaan saya sendiri dan keadaan reader Fic HunHan yang ah, sudahlah, saya mau minta pendapat mana yang saya kebut duluan. Walaupun pada akhirnya terserah saya, hahaha, tapi, bagi saya reader itu penting. *mendadakpundung**

1\. Married Life!AU. Possibility Broken!HunHan. Hurt, drama dikit, angst seperempat, sisanya melankolis.

2\. Teacher!Luhan and Pilot!Sehun. Simply said; this one. Tema klasik emansipasi dan curahan hati beberapa orang.

3\. Kidnapping Child. SingleMom!Luhan and Executive!Sehun. Tema klasik—lagi, adapted from 1997's transcript. :")

4\. CollegeLife!AU. SelfishIntrovertSkeptic!Luhan and SweetCaring!Sehun. Bukan fluff, lebih ke slice of life **.**

 **Kalau serius responnya, saya juga bakal serius ngerjainnya. Kalau nggak ya, saya akan prefer ke original story saya dulu. See ya!**

 **(Btw, happy long weekend haha, let's enjoy a little piece of heaven, ugh)**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-11-30**


	13. Sehun's Romantical Way

**Sehun's Romantical Way**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

ChanBaek / KaiSoo

Romance

Short-Fic/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Slice of Life, **not contains** overload sweet-moment or kind of. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Ada humornya dikit, tapi ya gitu, humornya saya garing krik-krik krenyes-krenyes serenyah ayam goreng tepung anget yang pake tepung k*be. Apa ini. Btw sekarang event apa sih?

Just Hope You Like It! ^^

.

Summary : (13th) Ternyata, bagaimanapun juga, tiap lelaki punya sisi romantisnya masing-masing. / HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam 21 tahun hidupnya, Luhan sudah pernah melihat berbagai macam rasa dalam hal 'menjalin tali asmara' dan berbagi kasih sayang dengan makhluk Tuhan paling tidak peka sejagat raya—itu menurut Baekhyun, teman gadisnya; sebut saja lelaki. Luhan sudah pernah melihat seorang gadis diberi kejutan ulang tahun di taman kampus; diberi kejutan kecil saat _anniversary_ —atau bahkan _monthsary,_ atau bahkan lagi _weeksary_ , yang selalu diteriaki dengan frasa _'Pasangan Alay!'_ oleh Kyungsoo, teman gadisnya satu lagi; diantar jemput menggunakan motor-motor bersuara menggerung jantan atau mobil; dibawakan barangnya saat berjalan di koridor kampus (walau itu hanya sebiji buku atau lembar kopian kertas _jobsheet_ ); gombalan pencipta semu merah; dan sederet hal manis berwarna mawar lainnya.

(Paragraf di atas sangat ugh, sungguh.)

Baekhyun akan meneriakinya _'Aww… Romantisnya...'_ dengan mata _bling-bling_ dan Kyungsoo bertahan dengan komentar _'Norak sekali.'_ –nya yang sadis. Sementara dirinya hanya akan tertawa melihat dua orang terdekat yang langsung melempar tatapan melotot satu sama lain. Karena ia sendiri tak bisa memberikan komentar apapun tentang hal-hal berwarna mawar itu.

Sejauh ini, ia hanya melihat dan bertindak sebagai pengamat. Tak pernah mengalami, _kuulangi_ , tak pernah.

Buket bunga mawar? Kekasihnya tidak mau melihatnya bersin sepanjang hari dengan hidung memerah hanya demi memberikan bunga mawar. _Masa_ iya dirinya harus menggunakan masker demi mendapat label pasangan romantis? Jemputan menggunakan motor yang dudukannya yang terlalu tinggi itu? Oh, ia tidak mau mendapatkan kaku pinggang karena perjalanan ke flatnya cukup jauh. Mobil? Itu terlalu berlebihan karena tempat tinggal kekasihnya hanya berjarak 10 menit jalan kaki. Luhan lebih suka menggunakan bus umum di jam pagi yang lengang penumpang. _Monthsary_? Kekasihnya terlalu sibuk dengan gulungan kertas sketsa berskala dan dirinya nyaris tercekik dengan jadwal praktik yang dipegang asisten dosen dari neraka terbawah; tak ada waktu untuk saling mengunjungi di tanggal 16 tiap bulannya. (Dan tentu saja, _weeksary_ adalah hal mustahil mengingat ia kerap berminggu-minggu tak bertatap muka dengan sang kekasih karena jadwal). Dibawakan barangnya? Hmm, hanya sesekali sebenarnya, saat Luhan harus menumpuk bindel-bindel laporan jahanam dan membawa bahan praktik yang masih harus hidup dan dijaga agar tidak terguncang karena langkah bar-bar mengejar jam.

Luhan tak menyangsikan pandangan Baekhyun tentang hal-hal romantis, dan tidak menampik komentar sadis Kyungsoo. Yah, itu memang manis dan menggemaskan saat dilihat, tapi Luhan tak menemukan dirinya menginginkan hal macam itu ataupun bertindak anti. Luhan tahu, sebenarnya dua gadis gemar berdebat itu hanya sedang iri satu sama lain.

Baekhyun yang terbilang sangat _freak_ dengan hal-hal berbau romantis, mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat tidak peka—punya penyakit yang bernama _kadang-romantis-kadang-tidak-tapi-kebanyakan-tidak_ , bernama Park Chan Yeol, mahasiswa teknik mesin yang kelihatannya lebih bahagia bertemu dengan mesin rusak ketimbang kekasihnya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang merupakan kebalikan dari Baekhyun, menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Jong In, lelaki _cheesy_ luarrr biasa yang kebiasaan semasa _playboy_ -nya tak bisa hilang begitu saja dari jurusan manajemen bisnis.

Di saat Baekhyun harus mengirimkan seribu macam kode agar Chanyeol mengerti permintaannya—walau itu hanya sebatas ingin diajak kencan dan pulang digandeng dengan motor _keren_ , Kyungsoo mengerang tak suka dengan gombalan-gombalan Jongin dan segala tingkah manis yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

Ketika Luhan bertanya mengapa mereka tetap bertahan dengan pasangan masing-masing walau banyak makan hatinya, jawaban _'Bagaimana lagi, cinta_ sih _…'_ yang diucapkan keduanya nyaris membuat Luhan meremat kertas laporan sucinya.

Ah, jatuh cinta memang merepotkan.

Sementara dirinya, yah, bisa dibilang ia menjalani hubungan yang tenang-tenang saja dan mengalir seperti air bersama Oh Se Hun, mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur yang berkencan dengannya dua tahun terakhir. Lelaki tinggi dengan wajah aristokrat dingin namun sebenarnya baik hati yang hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

Lelaki yang sibuk dengan gulungan kertas dan hitungan skala-skala rumit yang membuat Luhan pusing. Jadwal mereka sering bertabrakan, yang menyebabkan mereka berdua tak bisa setiap hari bertatap muka, terlebih saat sekarang ini, Sehun, skripsi, dan semester tingginya adalah kombinasi yang tepat untuk membuat Luhan rindu bukan main. Luhan hanya bisa menahannya saja, toh ia masih punya segudang jadwal yang harus ditebas habis.

"Kemana Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan di sela acara makannya yang berharga, tentu saja berharga, ia tak keluar dari laboratorium sejak pagi dan sekarang matahari sudah mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Baekhyun yang tengah menyesap teh dinginnya langsung memberengut.

"Bukannya dia berjanji akan makan denganmu hari ini; kenapa kau malah duduk menekuk wajah bersama kami sekarang?" Lanjut Kyungsoo yang membuat _mood_ Baekhyun makin turun.

"Seseorang membawa mobil rongsokan, dan mobil itu pasti sedang di _gangbang_ ramai-ramai di _workshop_ sialan itu."

Luhan nyaris menyemburkan kunyahannya sementara Kyungsoo langsung menepuk mulut asal Baekhyun.

"Kau dan mulutmu, Byun-B…" Kyungsoo mendelik tajam.

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan hanya karena mesin-mesin kotor dan obeng-obeng karatan yang diciuminya bak betis mulus model Paris sana."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan absurd sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun, berniat menenangkan. "Hiperbola. Yang sabar ya, semoga setelah ini Chanyeol mengajakmu kencan dengan mobil modifnya yang keren itu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Semoga romantisnya sedang kambuh nanti."

"Setidaknya kau tidak pusing dibombardir pesan-pesan tidak penting nyaris tiap jam." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menekuk wajahnya saat melihat layar ponsel pintar miliknya.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan; _mulai lagi mereka_.

"Tidakkah kau merasa senang diberi perhatian sangat manis macam itu?! Aku heran kau tidak menyukainya, kau gadis betulan tidak sih?"

Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya. Dan Luhan buru-buru menengahi sebelum Kyungsoo naik darah. "Setiap orang mempunyai preferensinya masing-masing soal itu, Baek. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang?"

"Kebiasaannya ini membuatku takut, apakah dia masih sama buruknya di masa lalu. Aku takut dia hanya sekadar bermain-main dan lantas membuangku begitu saja."

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya begitu selesai mengatakan hal itu, sementara dua lainnya langsung memasang wajah lembut. Luhan mengangkat dagu lancip Kyungsoo dan memberikan tatapan menenangkan.

"Setahuku, Jongin belum pernah memandang seorang gadis dengan tatapan yang diberikannya kepadamu."

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku bersumpah Jongin sangat mencintaimu." Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang tengah sok sibuk dengan kukunya dengan senyum tipis.

Luhan mengulum senyuman. "Dan jika benar Jongin memperlakukanmu sama dengan para bekas kekasihnya; aku pastikan Baekhyun dan aku akan memberikan beberapa bogem mentah padanya. Oke?"

"Dan banyak tendangan di bokongnya, tenang saja."

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum tawa pecah mengudara. Mengalir ramai begitu saja, melepaskan sedikit rasa lelah yang membebani selama beberapa hari. Terakhir kali mereka bisa duduk bersama dan bertukar obrolan nyaris seminggu yang lalu.

"Dan Luhan," Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kompak yang membuat Luhan gugup bukan main.

 _O-oh…_

"Katakan pada kami apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu saat _anniversary_ kalian dua hari lalu."

"Kami tak sempat bertanya langsung karena kau langsung bercumbu mesra dengan kertas laporan."

Luhan meringis mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebelum akhirnya mengendurkan bahunya dan memasang senyum kalem yang seolah mengatakan 'apa yang kalian harapkan memang?' pada dua gadis itu. Dua hari lalu adalah tanggal 16, tanggal _anniversary_ nya yang kedua dengan kekasihnya. Tak ada hal yang romantis sebenarnya, jika itu ditilik dari sudut pandang Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan tertarik." Katanya dengan senyum kalem yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo curiga.

"Apapun itu aku harus dengar!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Dia mengantarku pulang sampai flat dengan selamat, lalu mengucapkan 'jangan lupa merendam kakimu dengan air hangat dan minyak aromaterapi ini', kemudian mengusap kepalaku pelan sebelum pulang."

Luhan tersenyum sendiri saat teringat bagaimana sikap Sehun yang lebih lembut dibanding biasanya, tak ada ucapan _selamat hari jadi_ atau _aku harap kita akan selamanya bersama_ dari seorang Oh Se Hun malam itu, tapi Luhan tahu benar apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan Sehun sudah menunjukkan segala perasaannya. Luhan tahu Sehun bukan lelaki yang suka mengumbar kalimat cinta dan berlaku romantis.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun menganga. "Aku sungguh tak percaya ada seorang lelaki yang memberikan minyak aromaterapi pada kekasihnya di hari jadi mereka. Bahkan tanpa kecupan atau ciuman. Ternyata masih jauh lebih baik Chanyeolku, dia bisa romantis walau kambuh-kambuhan dan harus kuberi kode keras."

"Ada, Sehun buktinya." Kata Luhan geli. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang benar-benar tak percaya itu, padahal sudah berapa kali sih Luhan bercerita soal kekasihnya yang melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak romantis itu?

Saat ulang tahun yang saat itu bertepatan dengan ujian Luhan, Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan apapun dan meminta nilai _excellent_ Luhan sebagai hadiahnya. Lalu saat Luhan ulang tahun, alih-alih memberi kado—karena Sehun tak mungkin akan memberikan kejutan, sudah pasti, Sehun malah bertanya 'Apa yang kau butuhkan saat ini?' dan Luhan menjawab dengan antusias dan terburu bahwa ia membutuhkan ganggang laut untuk praktiknya besok, dan ya, sisa hari mereka _berkencan_ mencari ganggang laut.

Saat hari _valentine_ tiba, mereka tidak bertukar cokelat atau bahkan hanya sekedar berkencan biasa, Luhan malah mendekam di balik selimutnya, bergelung menyamankan diri sambil mengobrol tidak jelas bersama Sehun di sambungan telefon yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan salah satu proyek kecil. Baekhyun yang tengah menelfon Chanyeol memaksa dibuatkan cokelat menjatuhkan rahang, dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menepis hujan hadiah dari Jongin merasa dirinya iri hati.

Pokoknya, menurut Baekhyun hubungan Sehun dan Luhan itu aneh dan tidak ada kesan kalau mereka sedang menjalin hubungan romantis, sementara Kyungsoo melihat interaksi kedua sejoli itu dengan picingan mata; ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Seperti sekarang, Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik cerita Luhan itu. Kyungsoo bisa melihat sudut bibir Luhan tak jua turun meski hanya beberapa mili dan masih mempertahankan senyum kalemnya, dan sebagai sahabat yang sudah bersama nyaris sedekade; Kyungsoo tahu Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kalau Chanyeol hanya memberikan minyak aromaterapi saat _anniv_ —"

"Lalu, setelahnya Sehun melakukan apa?"

Baekhyun bungkam dan Luhan mengerjapkan mata, gugup. "U-uh… Kami…" Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah tidur dengan Seh—" Baekhyun nyaris memekik histeris jika Kyungsoo tidak menahannya. Luhan melotot ngeri.

"Kami belum sejauh itu! Astaga, Sehun… dia hanya… Yah, dia kembali mengetuk pintu dan menciumku penuh-penuh. Setelah itu, kami menonton film bersama dan ketiduran."

" _O-oh_ … Ternyata Sehun juga butuh ciuman…"

Ha! Kyungsoo tahu itu. Seringai tipis terbentuk. Masih ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman Luhan. Kyungsoo baru akan melontarkan pertanyaan saat seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Luhan setelah meletakkan bawaannya—yang kali ini bindel kertas yang cukup tebal.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai, Lu? Ah, hai Baek, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk canggung menjawab sapaan itu, karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menatap mereka dengan benar; mata tajamnya lekat memandang kekasihnya yang tampak terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Bukannya sampai sore? Kenapa malah kesini dan bukannya pulang dan istirahat?" Luhan bertanya bertubi-tubi dan Kyungsoo bersumpah ia melihat senyum teduh di wajah Sehun yang biasanya datar dan terkesan angkuh itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku kesini karena ingin menjemputmu tentu saja." Jawabnya kalem. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti sebelum menepuk rambut Sehun yang sedikit lepek dan berantakan.

"Kau berantakan sekali. Jelek, tahu." Sehun mendengus pelan sebelum melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau bau ethanol, jangan-jangan kau mandi dengan ethanol ya?"

Candaan yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah bisa dimengerti baik oleh Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo. Dan anehnya Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Luhan, kau tidak lupa apa yang aku katakan padamu malam itu, kan?"

"Uh-huh." Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Soal kau akan mengatakan sesuatu dalam beberapa hari kedepan itu, kan?"

Semburat semu merah jambu merambati pipi gembul Luhan saat senyuman Sehun yang amat sangat jarang terlihat tiba-tiba eksistensinya begitu jelas, dan itu menambah kadar ketampanan Sehun yang sebenarnya tanpa senyum saja sudah membuat diabetes.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah setelah kau lulus nanti?"

"APA?!"

Pipi Luhan tak ubahnya tomat busuk dan dua gadis lainnya berteriak sangat keras, membuat mereka menjadi tontonan. Sehun menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran sebelum kembali memandang Luhan yang kini meremat sisi kemeja putihnya.

"K-kau mengatakan apa?" Luhan masih _shock_.

"Aku sidang dalam waktu dekat. Aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan salah satu perusahaan dan setahun lagi kau lulus, dan aku yakin tabunganku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikahimu setahun kedepan. Kau tahu aku tak suka bercanda, dan sekalinya aku bilang aku menginginkanmu, artinya itu serius. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku mengatakannya sekarang, karena aku takut seseorang akan datang dan mengambilmu dariku," Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. "meskipun itu hal mustahil karena aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekatimu."

 _"_ _BOYFRIEND MATERIAL SIALAN!"_

Oh, salah. Maaf, mohon diulangi.

 _"_ _HUSBAND MATERIAL SIALAN!"_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati, terpekik histeris.

Luhan masih menganga. Sementara Sehun masih bertahan dengan senyum manisnya. Kenapa lelaki sinting ini mengajukan lamaran seperti halnya mengajak berkencan di akhir minggu, sih?!

"Atau kalau kau mau aku menikahimu secepatnya juga tidak masalah."

Ini apa lagi?!

Luhan menggigit bibir, menundukkan wajahnya, mengutak atik jemarinya di depan dada. Membuat Sehun gemas setengah mati, dan dua gadis lain sibuk merutuk _"Astaga, gadis kasmaran beruntung!"_

"K-kau harus menemui Baba dan Mama dulu kalau begitu."

Nah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi macam itu dari Luhan. Dan itu sialan menggemaskan.

"Apa artinya aku diterima?" Senyum lebar Sehun sungguhan menyilaukan.

"B-bodoh…"

Oh, saat Luhan dengan wajah memerah malu ditenggelamkan dalam pelukan tubuh Oh-so-hot-Sehun. Dua gadis lainnya berpelukan sambil menangis, bahagia melihat sahabat sehidup sematinya mendapatkan belahan jiwa, sekaligus meratapi nasib mereka.

"Kapan Chanyeol bisa berlaku seromantis itu padaku? Caplang tidak peka menyebalkan, huhuhu…"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Jongin lagi, Tuhan… Aku berjanji, asalkan keromantisannya menjadi berkelas macam ini."

Karena di sini adalah cerita di mana Sehun dan Luhan digariskan dengan segala kesempurnaan, maafkan segala hal berwarna mawar yang berlebihan dan narasi _chessy_ menyebalkan untuk para jomblo nge—maaf, _single_ berkualitas maksudku, di luar sana.

Dan, bagaimanapun juga, tiap lelaki punya sisi romantis dengan caranya sendiri.

Kita doakan Chanyeolnya Baekhyun menjadi lebih peka, dan Jonginnya Kyungsoo bisa meningkatkan kualitas keromantisannya. Dan untuk Sehunnya Luhan dan Luhannya Sehun, semoga berlayar selamat sampai tujuan! (Kalimat terakhir penuh makna tersirat).

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Karena sekalinya seorang lelaki itu yakin, dia bakalan serius (setengah nekat, seperempat gila, sisanya bikin merona).**

 **Sebenarnya Fic unfaedah ini curhatan, di-dramain dikit gitu.**

 **Uhuk.**

 **(Saya lagi galau, dilema, mau nulis Fic baru di mana. *pundung)**

 **Rest in Peace Jonghyun Oppa, vokalis yang suaranya bikin jatuh cinta. Buat Shawol, stay safe, stay strong. Semangat dan jangan menyerah buat support Shinee. :")**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-12-21**


	14. Caretaker

**Caretaker**

By Arianne794

Oh Se Hun / Lu Han (GS)

Romance, School-Life

Short-Fic/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Yang update bukan Anna, tapi aku, beta readernya dia. Lagi pusing pake banget katanya, dia masih ada setumpuk list tugas, wkwkwkwk… Kata dia ini buat pengganti sementara, waks. Apaan banget dah.

Summary : Waktu itu Sehun masih enambelas, masih selisih empat senti dari Luhan yang seratus tujuh puluh enam, dan Luhan menolaknya dengan dalih tidak mau dibilang _caretaker_ nya Sehun. Dan sekarang Sehun duapuluhsatu, ia sudah seratus delapan puluh delapan senti, dan ia akan memaksa Luhan menerimanya sebagai _caretaker_ nya, seumur hidup, kalau bisa. / HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu itu Sehun masih enembelas, baru satu semester menjalani tahun pertama SMA yang katanya masa merah muda. Sehun masihlah remaja tanggung kurus yang _sok-sok_ an membanggakan kumis tipis yang masih jabang bayi—agar kelihatan saja harus menggunakan kaca pembesar! Ia masih suka tersipu dan menikmati popularitasnya sebagai _hoobae_ ganteng yang sering mendapat colekan dagu dan teriakan kyaa-kyaa dari _noona-noona sunbae_ yang gemas padanya dan kagum dengan kemampuannya di bidang olahraga voli (Sehun suka sekali melakukan _jump-serve_ yang akan membuat para gadis berteriak histeris, sekalipun beberapa akan membentur net atau bahkan _out_ ).

Sehun menikmati itu semua dengan baik, sampai ketika ia mendapatkan cedera ringan pada pergelangan kaki kiri di pertandingan semifinal acara jeda semester. Ia jatuh tertimpa rekan setim saat akan melakukan _receive_ menggunakan kakinya. Alhasil, ototnya tertarik dan Sehun merasakan ada tulang yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Ia dipapah keluar untuk didudukkan di bangku pinggir.

Teriakan kecewa para gadis terabaikan ketika mendapati seorang gadis dari klub kesehatan bersimpuh di hadapannya. Seragam sekolah yang terlapisi rompi biru navi dan kotak putih berlambang palang merah tergantung di bahu menjadi pemandangan yang menyilaukan kala itu.

Sumpah, Sehun baru tahu ada gadis secantik ini! Kemana dirinya setengah tahun ini?

Kulitnya berwarna putih langsat—nyaris transparan, karena Sehun dapat melihat bilur-bilur pembuluh darah di tangannya yang kurus. Wajahnya… Sehun nobatkan sebagai perempuan paling cantik kedua setelah ibunya di rumah! Dengan mata bulat yang berkilauan—sungguh, itu efek bias sinar matahari yang membantu, hidung bangir kecil yang seakan minta digigit dan bibir merah ceri yang membuat siapapun ingin menciumnya (khusus untuk Sehun harus dikarungi dan dikunci dalam kamarnya, _dan sekarang kau macam maniak, OhSeh!_ ) Itu adalah momen paling erotis Sehun selama enambelas tahun hidupnya.

Dan semua khayalannya yang mulai _iya-iya_ buyar ketika kakinya berkeretak kecil—dislokasi pergelangan kakinya diselesaikan dalam satu gerakan.

"Akh!" Sehun masih ingat benar teriakan cukup tidak jantannya kala itu, membuat gadis klub kesehatan itu mendongak dan menatap geli.

"Terlalu sakitkah?" Suara gadis bersurai coklat kehitaman itu terdengar, lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan, _sangat cocok untuk menjadi ibu dari anak_ —Sehun menampar diri dalam pikiran melanturnya.

"T-tidak… Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Sehun bohong, itu sakit sekali.

Gadis itu mengangguk puas. Tangannya meraih tube _counterpain_ sedang, menuang secukupnya lalu mengoleskan krim hangat itu ke otot kaki Sehun yang tegang dan kaku. (Sebenarnya Sehun merasakan kakinya mengeriting) Ternyata jemari lentik itu cukup bertenaga memberikan pijatan kuat untuk membenarkan ototnya. Sehun mendesah ringan saat rasa hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti kaki kanannya. Setelah itu sengatan rasa dingin dari semprotan (….) membuat kakinya terasa baik-baik saja.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri saat _serve_ , kakimu tidak bisa kau ajak pamer terus. _Jump-serve_ dengan awalan sempit sangat beresiko. Pamer 5 kali lagi dan katakan selamat datang pada tongkat untuk sebulan." Kata gadis itu sambil membalutkan gips dengan kencang. Sehun meringis, ketahuan deh.

"Y-yah… Tapi kurasa aku masih bisa me—"

"Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan. Duduk manis dan jangan banyak tingkah!"

Sehun bungkam ketika mendapat tatapan tajam.

Gadis itu merapikan kotak obatnya dan duduk tepat di samping Sehun. Untuk pertama kali ia merasa kesulitan membuka percakapan.

"Ah… T-terimakasih."

Gadis itu menoleh dengan ekspresi geli, Sehun merutuk. Tak disangka gadis itu meraih sesuatu dari tas besar berlambang palang merah di belakang bangku dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan kepadanya. Sehun mengerjap dan kotak itu terbuka. Potongan tipis lemon madu terpampang dan Sehun meneguk ludah.

"Untukmu, tapi bersihkan tanganmu dulu."

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Sehun membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah dan mencomot potongan lemon madu itu dengan semangat. Rasa asam manis menyegarkan tercecap, membuatnya nyaris lupa diri.

 _Ibu… Boleh tidak Sehun menculik gadis ini dan menguncinya di kamar sampai cukup umur nanti?_

"Kau baik sekali." Kata Sehun.

"Setiap gadis dari klub kesehatan selalu membuat lemon madu untuk acara olahraga. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak memakan lemon maduku sendiri." Matanya masih menatap awas pada pertandingan.

"U-uh… Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Oke, modus pendekatan mulai dilancarkan. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan, Sehun!

"Kebanyakan akan membawa temannya yang cedera ke temanku yang lain, jadi aku lebih sering bolak-balik mengambilkan sesuatu yang habis atau kurang; plester, kasa, obat merah atau apapun itu."

Sehun mengernyit tanpa sadar. "Kenapa?" _—padahal kau kan cantik sekali._

Gadis itu menoleh dengan senyum separuh yang sangat menawan, sekalipun ada efek aura iblis mengerikan di baliknya. "Aku terkenal dengan 'penanganan' yang menyakitkan." Gadis itu membuat gestur tangan yang cukup menyeramkan.

"A-ah…"

"Dan kau hebat mengatakannya tidak sakit tadi." Gadis itu bermain senyuman dan Sehun merasa sedang tertangkap basah.

"Harusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri. Pada set kedua kakimu sudah mulai nyeri kan, dan kecelakaan itu memperparah kondisi. Kau pikir kau bisa selalu memamerkan _jump serve_ sok kerenmu itu? Lain kali jangan memaksakan _deuce_ sampai menyentuh 35, ini bukan pertandingan profesional, lagipula. Sayang kalau tubuhmu rusak." Sehun tertohok dan merasa malu.

"Aku memang terlalu memaksakan diri tadi, yah… tak akan aku ulangi. Tapi," Sehun memberi jeda. "kau terdengar sangat tahu tentang voli dan cederaku; berniat jadi dokter atau apa?" Terdengar sangat polos dan membuahkan tawa renyah.

"Pernah dengar istilah kalau pengalaman adalah guru terbaik? Begitulah."

Mata Sehun membulat dan sepersekian sekon berubah menjadi sangat antusias. Ia baru akan memberondong pertanyaan sebelum gadis itu beranjak dan menyela lebih dulu. Ada yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Seseorang membutuhkanku. Kau minta temanmu memapahmu setelah pertandingan nanti, oke? _Bye_ , Sehun!"

Setelah pertandingan itu selesai, tanpa mempedulikan wajah sumringah rekan setimnya (sejujurnya Sehun samasekali tak peduli mereka menang atau kalah kala itu) Sehun bertanya menuntut.

"Siapa gadis yang menolongku tadi?"

Lu Han namanya. Senior mereka dari angkatan 3 yang juga mantan kapten tim voli putri sekolah mereka. Mengundurkan diri tepat sebelum melaju ke kejuaraan nasional karena cedera kaki cukup serius. Gadis itu lantas mendedikasikan diri menjadi pelatih lepas dan juga petugas kesehatan yang terkenal dengan prinsip 'biar sakit asal sembuh'nya yang legendaris.

Sehun masih ingat saat dirinya membungkuk dalam di hadapan Luhan sehari setelahnya; meminta maaf karena berbicara tidak sopan tempo hari.

Sehun masih ingat derai tawa manis yang membuat dadanya berdebar sangat menyenangkan. Sekalipun mantan kekasih Sehun terbilang berderet, ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan berdebar semenyenangkan itu.

Mereka menjadi dekat, kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kebanyakan berhubungan dengan hobi mereka. Entah Luhan yang menemani Sehun berlatih beserta teriakan "jangan sok keren dan lakukan dengan benar!" dengan tangan bersiap melempar kotak bekal berisikan lemon madu, atau Sehun yang menemani Luhan mengawasi latihan tim voli putri. Sehun menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi melihat lompatan indah Luhan saat melakukan _spike_ atau ekspresi serius saat menjulangkan tubuhnya demi sebuah blok.

Tapi sayangnya, dia terjebak _sisterzone_ , _brotherzone_ atau apalah itu. Karena tiap kali Sehun menyatakan cintanya, Luhan selalu berakhir tertawa renyah dan menepuk kepalanya sambil berkata :

"Kau itu sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, Sehun."

Atau…

"Kau lebih pendek dariku, nanti aku dikira _caretaker_ mu alih-alih pacarmu."

Sehun serasa tertembak panah beracun imajiner saat mendengarnya.

 _Sakit sekali, Ibu…_ Dirinya memang masih ingusan—Sehun benci mengakui sebenarnya, dan tingginya selisih lima senti dari Luhan yang seratus tujuhpuluh enam. Sial sekali, kalau Sehun boleh mengumpat. _Padahal kan selisihnya sedikit!_

Setelah itu Sehun memperbanyak latihan, minum susu penumbuh otot (ia tahu ia kerempeng) dan berusaha menambah tinggi badan. Tapi, mungkin ia memang belum ditakdirkan untuk bersama senior cantiknya itu. Luhan lulus dan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah, nun jauh di Beijing sana.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah kecut _super bete_ saat mengantar Luhan ke bandara. Sebenarnya pelukan dan isakan kecil Luhan memberi arti, tapi Sehun tetap memberikan ruang lebih besar untuk kekecewaan di hatinya. Akhirnya Sehun hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kalimat yang membuahkan pukulan di dadanya dan kekeh kecil Luhan, dan rengekan malu juga. Setidaknya ia bisa mencegah perpisahan banjir air mata. (Karena Sehun akan menangis nanti saja, di kamar, gelap-gelapan, sambil memutar lagu _melow_ dan menatap foto Luhan. _Bah_ , ia akan galau semalaman penuh).

"Aku akan menemuimu beberapa tahun lagi. Dan jika kau masih menganggapku anak kecil, aku akan memaksamu menerima lamaran dari anak kecil ini."

Dan di sinilah Sehun, duapuluh satu, duduk di bangku universitas ternama dengan emblem fakultas seni jurusan arsitektur mendekati tahun akhir. Lima tahun berlalu hanya ditemani pesan-pesan singkat dan sambungan telepon. Tatap muka hanya dihitung jari. Dan percayalah, hati Sehun masih milik Gadis Beijing meski beberapa kali mencoba berpaling. Luhan memang magis baginya.

"Oh Se Hun! Berikan padaku!"

Sehun memberikan _toss_ pada rekan setimnya dan toss sempurna itu berbuah poin kemenangan set kedua timnya. Teman-temannya bergerombol memeluk dan memukulinya main-main walau masih ada satu set lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang memenangkan pertandingan latihan ini.

Latih tanding yang cukup menyenangkan di sela jadwal mencekik dan skala menyakitkan mata. (Sehun lupa alasan mengapa ia memilih jurusan yang membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak ini). Tubuhnya panas dan basah keringat sementara nafasnya memburu, menahan kakinya yang mulai nyeri. Sehun terkekeh, jadi ingat masa lalu kan dia?

"Kau baik?" Chanyeol, rekannya bertanya sambil menyodorkan botol air minum. Botol diraih beserta anggukan kecil. Air dingin diteguk beringas.

"Aku baik."

"Terimakasih sudah datang, kau bukan anggota tapi menyempatkan diri." Tepukan di bahunya ia tanggapi dengan tawa ringan. Tangannya meraih handuk kecil dan mengusap keringat yang membanjir.

"Aku sedang cukup stress dan merindukan voli." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Rindu pertandingannya atau seseorang bernama Luhan?"

Sehun sukses melemparkan handuk berbau asam ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya!"

"Aku sangat merindukan yang terakhir, sampai ingin mati rasanya." Suara peluit terdengar. "Kita selesaikan set terakhir!" Sehun bangkit dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan senyum kecilnya, rekan Sehun itu tahu, voli adalah cara Sehun untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa rindunya.

Set terakhir dimulai, diawali dari _serve_ pihak lawan. Diterima dengan baik dan berakhir dengan poin dari _smash_ atau _spike_. Angka berkejaran dan berlangsung seru. Decitan sol sepatu dan suara gebukan bola memenuhi gymnasium universitas dengan meriah.

Sehun memutar-mutar bola di tangannya, berkonsentrasi untuk membidik lawan dengan kemampuan _receive_ paling buruk. Sehun bersiap.

"Kyaaaa… Sehun _Oppa_ ~" Teriakan feminin Chanyeol yang dikenalnya sebagai teriakan gadis masa SMAnya dulu, membuat Sehun mendengus geli. Baiklah, sudah lama ia tak berlagak sok keren dengan _jump serve_ andalannya.

Sehun melemparkan bolanya ke atas cukup tinggi, membuat langkah awalan kuat. Ia melompat dan memukul bola itu sekuat yang bisa ia ingat, berharap _serve_ itu menjadi poin.

 _"_ _Nice receive!"_

Namun bola itu berhasil diterima walau dengan susah payah, melambungkannya ke daerahnya sendiri. Chance ball. Sehun bersiap menerima bola itu, namun sayangnya bola itu tak terjangkau. Kakinya meleset dan berakhir dengan ia bertabrakan dengan rekannya yang juga berniat menerima bola itu.

"Sehun!"

Tubuhnya nyeri dan otot kakinya tertarik menyakitkan. "Sial!" Sehun mengumpat dan mencengkeram kaki kirinya.

"Kau baik?" Chanyeol memapahnya ke pinggih lapangan, saat ia duduk ia menggeleng. Ia meringis menyadari tak ada fasilitas kesehatan apapun mengingat ini hanya latih tanding biasa, sekalipun ada ia tak yakin ada yang bisa membenarkan kakinya dengan 'benar'. Sehun hanya bisa duduk dipinggir lapangan sembari beberapa kali melambai dengan gestur 'aku baik-baik saja', padahal kakinya tengah menjerit.

"Sial, aku lupa rasanya akan sesakit ini." Geramnya.

"Ini akibatnya saat kau tak juga belajar dari kesalahan!"

Semua terasa _de javu_.

Bagaimana Luhan datang, duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, mengobrak-abrik tas dan menangani kakinya dengan _tube_ _counterpain_. Sehun tertegun, tak bisa memproses dengan baik sampai gerakan tangan lentik itu mengirimkan rasa sakit.

"Akh!"

Luhan mendongak, mengulas senyum rindu yang sendu. "Terlalu sakitkah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut." Mata Sehun basah, nyaris melelehkan air mata.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya? Masih suka pamer dengan _jump serve_ sok keren dan memaksakan diri." Luhan mengomel sembari membebatkan gips.

Sehun menatapnya dengan debar menyenangkan, mata basah yang panas dan perasaan membuncah. Setetes air mata lolos dan Luhan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tangan lentiknya menepuk rambut lebat Sehun yang lepek keringat.

"Aku banyak berubah," Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan dan menciumnya pelan. "sekarang aku seratus delapanpuluh delapan. Dan jika aku berjalan bersamamu, kau tak akan dianggap sebagai _caretaker_ -ku lagi."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Tetap mendengarkan, karena ia tahu bukan itu apa yang ingin Sehun katakan.

"Jadi, apa aku akan ditolak lagi sekarang, Luhan _Noona_?"

 **.**

 **END**

.

Soal Fic sebelah, pasti akan update meski molor. Aku juga kesian waktu nagih ke dia, udah kek rentenir tau nggak. Keterlambatan update dikarenakan dua hal; Anna yang nggak punya waktu buat nulis, sama aku yang nggak punya waktu buat editing.

Kalau ini formatnya salah, besok pasti dibenerin sama dia. —Chi.

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-01-21**


	15. Mine

**MINE**

By Arianne794

Oh Se Hun / Lu Han (GS)

Romance, College-Life

Short-Fic/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Bahasa campur aduk. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Requested by _**Chiseulla**_. Just Hope You Like It! ^^

Summary : Take him away if you can, just don't forget that I'm not a crying-foolish girl. He's MINE, definitely my boy after all. / HunHan. GenderSwitch.

 **.**

 **This is My OWN FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga orang gadis rupawan melangkah memasuki kafetaria universitas bersama tawa renyah, sesuatu tentang kejadian lucu di mata kuliah yang baru saja selesai. Beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka dengan aura _fuwa-fuwa_ dan mata _blink-blink_ , sementara beberapa lain sesekali melirik diam-diam dengan bisik-bisik tetangga.

Gadis di sisi kanan dengan mata terpoles eyeliner tebal menyembunyikan seringai. "Dan biarkan orang-orang sibuk dengan spekulasi masing-masing~" Suara nyaring membalut nada _sing-a-song_ dengan begitu cantik. Meloloskan kekehan geli dari gadis rambut hazelnut di tengah dan dengusan dari gadis rambut hitam pekat di sisi kiri.

Mereka berhenti di depan konter makanan, mengambil _food tray_ untuk bertemu sapa dengan menu makan siang yang menggiurkan.

"Soo-ya, hari ini sepertinya aku tidak akan diet jadi—"

"Jadi apa, Baekhyunna?" Kyungsoo yang berjalan paling depan berucap acuh tak acuh dengan Baekhyun yang kini mencebik lucu.

Kyungsoo mengambil makan siangnya sendiri sebelum memandang _food tray_ Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar, sebelah tangan yang bebas mengembalikan beberapa bagian dari menu makanan itu menjadi setengah porsi. Baekhyun merengut nyaris menghentakkan kaki namun bungkam tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke Luhan yang dengan tenang mengambil makan siang di belakangnya. Ouh, kenapa Luhan mendapat nyaris lima potong ayam pedas manis sementara dirinya hanya dua?!

"Jangan banyak protes, kau sendiri yang menangis di atas timbangan minggu lalu." Kyungsoo diam-diam melempar kedipan mata jahil pada Luhan yang mati-matian menahan tawa geli.

"Kyungsoo kau kejam se—"

"Ayo kita cari tempat sebelum penuh!" Ucapan Luhan memotong rengekan Baekhyun.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan _vending machine_ meriah dengan segala produk minuman yang menggiurkan.

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan menghapus jatah nutella akhir minggumu jika kau terus memandangi mesin minuman itu, Baek."

Baekhyun langsung khidmat dengan makan siang setengah porsinya.

Bak aturan tak tertulis di persahabatan mereka, tak ada satupun pembicaraan tak penting saat ada hidangan di depan mata. Mereka punya _sangat_ banyak waktu untuk berbicara satu sama lain dan mereka sama-sama tahu sekarang adalah waktunya mengisi perut seksi mereka.

 _Food tray_ menghilang dan berganti dengan sepiring potongan buah-buahan dengan saus lemon madu dan tiga gelas _diet-coke_. Dan beberapa keping biskuit manis yang Luhan bawa; Luhan setengah tertawa setan melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun.

"Luhan buka mulutmu…"

Kyungsoo mengangsurkan sepotong apel pada Luhan yang sibuk menata ulang lembaran kertasnya sementara Luhan mengikuti seperti bayi yang baru memiliki satu gigi susu. Luhan mengunyah cepat, secepat tangannya menyelesaikan kertas-kertasnya lantas memberi atensi penuh pada dua gadis di depannya ini.

Mereka membicarakan beberapa hal dengan santai sampai kemudian Baekhyun duduk tegak dengan mata berbinar aneh. Luhan mengernyit ketika mendapati seringai jahat yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampilkan—dan itu benar-benar aneh menemukan Kyungsoo mengukir ekspresi yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Kyungsoo memberi kode dengan kalimat tanpa suara.

" _Dia di belakangmu, gadis itu."_

Luhan mendengar beberapa gadis mengobrol dengan santai di meja seberang mereka. Sekalipun Luhan memunggungi posisi meja, ia benar-benar mengenali siapa pemilik suara yang duduk bertolak belakang dengannya sekarang.

 _Oh, aku mulai suka ini…_

"Hei, Luhan… Apa yang akan kau berikan untuk Sehun tanggal duabelas nanti?" Baekhyun membuka obrolan dengan sangat mulus, sementara Kyungsoo masih mengangsurkan potongan buah pada Luhan; sahabatnya yang satu ini harus banyak makan.

Luhan menelan kunyahannya. "Sehun bilang dia tidak menginginkan apapun, tapi mungkin beberapa _garment_? Dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan jaket kulit akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo, berikan pir untukku."

Kyungsoo menyuapkan potongan pir sembari berkata. "Tidak ingin merajutkan syal atau topi bulu? Kurasa Sehun akan sangat manis dengan itu."

Suara ramai dari meja seberang langsung lenyap sementara Luhan nyaris meledak dalam tawa. "Itu hadiah Sehun saat kami masih tujuh belas, kenapa dia harus mendapatkan beberapa syal atau topi bulu lain?"

"Ah iya juga."

Luhan tahu benar apa arti kalimat Kyungsoo itu. Beberapa hari lalu, saat mereka melewati laboratorium bahasa, kumpulan gadis yang sama dengan kumpulan gadis di meja seberang tengah ramai membicarakan Sehun, duabelas April, dan syal rajut atau topi bulu. Semuanya berpusat pada gadis yang duduk membelakangi Luhan saat ini. Gadis yang saat itu dengan percaya diri tertawa bersama semu merah muda karena godaan teman-temannya.

"Tapi dia punya banyak syal atau topi bulu, aku masing ingat melihat dua benda macam itu di foto yang Sehun unggah tahun lalu. Dan astaga, apakah Sehun masih akan mendapat hadiah sebanyak itu?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Kau tidak cemburu kekasihmu mendapat banyak hadiah dari banyak gadis?"

Luhan mengangguk kalem. "Tidak terlalu. Menerima hadiah dari seorang gadis bukan berarti Sehun menjadikannya kekasih, kan? Lagipula, menolak pemberian orang lain itu tidak pantas, terlebih dari seorang gadis."

Luhan menangkap Kyungsoo melirik ke meja seberang. "Sehunmu itu terlalu baik pada perempuan, kelewat baik sampai banyak yang salah paham."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu ada aku yang akan meluruskan salah paham itu, bukan begitu?"

"Kau akan tetap bersikap 'aku baik-baik saja' sekalipun ada gadis yang mendekati Sehun?" Baekhyun diam-diam menggunakan kesempatan untuk meraih sekeping biskuit manis, karena dia tahu Kyungsoo tak akan mengacau di keadaan genting macam ini. Seringainya makin jahat ketika biskuit manis itu lumer di lidahnya. Oh, kalori memang membawa pengaruh buruk untuk gadis yang tengah diet.

"Bukankah kalian juga dekat dengan Sehun?" Luhan mengerjapkan mata. Begitu polos dan menggemaskan, sejenak menurunkan tensi atmosfer.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun nyaris meremat pipi tirus itu, menariknya sampai melar saking gemasnya. "Luhan, kau duapuluh satu dan jangan bodoh."

"Seorang gadis yang mendekati Sehun dalam artian romantis, bukan seperti kami, Oh Tuhaann…"

Ekspresi Luhan berubah drastis, wajahnya yang manis dan terlihat polos lenyap begitu saja. "Itu hal berbeda, tentu saja."

Baekhyun bermain dengan senyuman, tangannya memainkan sedotan diet-coke penuh arti. "Oh, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kan, gadis Bae satu angkatan di bawah kita, fakultas seni jurusan kriya, yang akhir-akhir ini _dekat_ dengan Sehun? Atau aku harus menggunakan kata mendekati?" Kyungsoo tampak sangat ringan dengan ucapannya itu, abai dengan gadis di belakang Luhan yang membeku. Dari lirikan matanya Kyungsoo tahu gadis itu tengah mengepalkan tangan dan teman-temannya bergerak gelisah.

"Oh, gadis itu? Aku tahu. Kenapa?" Dan Luhan mendengar tarikan nafas tajam dari gadis di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak takut dia merebut Sehun?" Baekhyun memainkan nada suaranya, seolah tak peduli dan acuh tak acuh. Tapi itu memberikan kesan yang sama sekali bertolak belakang.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja, kalau dia bisa." Luhan menjawab tanpa nada berarti, namun sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, itu memberikan kesan yang sebaliknya.

"Dia hanya harus tahu, aku bukan gadis yang akan menangis cengeng. Meratap dan membuatnya tersenyum menang kalau dia berhasil merebut Sehun, _yang mana aku sangsi akan itu._ Sekalipun dia bisa membuat Sehun berpaling, aku bisa pastikan aku akan mengambil kembali Sehun, apapun caranya." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa keras dalam hati, bahu mereka nyaris bergetar namun pengendalian diri menahan mereka dengan baik.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan. "Memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu juga oke."

"Oh yeah, siapa yang tahu kalau gadis manis ini pernah membantingku dalam turnamen bebas."

Luhan tertawa kecil, santai sejenak. "Maaf soal bahumu yang retak, Baek. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja saat itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk manis. "Tak apa, kalau setelahnya kita bisa sedekat ini. Akhirnya aku punya orang yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lunak padaku. Tehe." Baekhyun dan pose moe-nya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian manis sekali," Luhan tersenyum cerah.

"Tidak takut _image_ -mu akan berubah di mata banyak orang?" Kyungsoo bertanya, memberi kode bahwa masih ada yang harus mereka lakukan sebagai peringatan untuk gadis yang kini pasti pias itu.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi Alice ketika aku sebenarnya Mad Hatter; kalian paham ungkapan itu? Aku tidak akan berpura-pura bersikap putih, aku bukan tokoh drama menye-menye yang akan meratap menyedihkan. Jika seseorang merebut sesuatu milikku, aku akan mengambilnya kembali."

Luhan tersenyum separuh.

"Jika dia ingin merebut Sehun, lakukan saja kalau bisa. Aku akan mundur kalau Sehun sendiri yang memintaku menjauh. Yah, walau itu rasanya mustahil."

"Luhan, tidakkah kau terlalu percaya diri?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Sehun milikku selama ini dan aku tidak butuh kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakannya."

"Oh," Kyungsoo mengerang. "Sekarang aku tiba-tiba mengingat semua sikap manis Sehun pada Luhan selama ini."

Luhan terkekeh. "Lelaki suka dengan gadis _playing-hard-to-get_ , dan bagaimana bisa mereka berpaling pada gadis yang tidak tahu diri menawarkan secara gamblang? Oh, mungkin beberapa brengsek menyukai gadis macam itu."

Ketiga gadis itu tertawa lepas.

"Apakah kalian sedang membicarakan aku, heum? Hai, Sayang… Makin cantik hari ini?"

Sehun tiba-tiba datang, menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat Luhan. Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan penuh perhatian seolah Luhan adalah peri bersayap dan Luhan memijit hidungnya, menyembunyikan gigitan bibir dan senyum tertahan.

"Tidak menyapa sahabatku? Tunggu, mereka juga sahabatmu." Luhan ikut bermain sorot mata.

"Oh, hai Baek, Kyung… Jika kalian menunggu Chanyeol dan Kai mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Oh! Itu kabar yang ingin aku dengar meski sapaanmu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sehun tertawa renyah. Jarinya memainkan poni lembut kekasihnya. "Aku serius, apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?"

"Sesuatu tentang kau, gadis perusak hubungan dan Luhan yang tidak akan jadi Alice ketika dia Mad Hatter; _yash_ , kami membicarakan itu." Kyungsoo berujar serius dan Luhan nyaris mendelik.

Sehun gemetar menahan tawa, gemas dengan esensi kalimat itu. Luhan menatap dengan kernyitan dahi melihat Sehun yang tampaknya sangat terhibur dengan hal itu.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan diam kalau ada gadis tak tahu diri yang mendekatimu dengan lancang. Paling tidak dia harus lebih baik dariku jika ingin merebutmu dariku."

" _I'm yours, Babe_. Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras dan terlalu peduli dengan itu, oke?" Sehun mengecup sudut bibir Luhan, dan gadis hazelnut itu mendenguskan tawa.

Sementara dua sahabatnya memandang dengan tatapan lumer. Meleleh sepenuhnya.

"Lagipula," Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Luhan. "kenapa kau harus khawatir aku akan berpaling kalau mendapatkanmu saja sulitnya setengah mati? Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencintaimu dan rasanya bodoh kalau harus mencari gadis lain."

"Oh Sehun sialan! Simpan kata-katamu itu untuk waktu lain! Astaga kenapa Dobby itu belum sampai?" Baekhyun memekik dengan semu merah muda bertabur di tulang wajah. Sementara Kyungsoo nyaris berasap di tempat duduknya.

" _Flirting_ sialan." Kyungsoo menggumam.

Sehun hanya tertawa, menikmati bagaimana Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dengan wajah merah padam. Ouh, menggemaskan sekali.

"Mama merindukanmu; tertarik pergi dari sini dan memasak bersama Mama untuk makan malam?"

"Mama?" Luhan bertanya dengan kepala meneleng, sepenuhnya tak paham sementara Sehun dihantui tentang pikiran memakan kekasihnya di tempat.

"Mama Oh, Sayang… Yang mana lagi memang kalau aku berkata 'Mama merindukanmu?' sementara Mama Lu membangunkanmu tiap pagi?"

Luhan tersipu, lalu mengangguk kelewat antusias. (Sehun nyaris mimisan, sebenarnya). Sehun mengambil alih tas Luhan, bangkit dengan tangan melingkari pinggang sempit. Tak rela kekasihnya menjauh barang sejenak.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dalam saku celana, membaca notifikasi di sana dan menatap dua sahabat kekasihnya. "Kai dan Chanyeol ada di depan. Kalau sempat malam ini datang ke rumahku, Mama akan mengosongkan isi kulkas besarnya kalau ada Luhan."

Dua gadis itu mengangguk semangat. Masakan Mama Oh sangat enak, dan jika Luhan ikut andil, maka itu akan benar-benar menjadi surga. Oh, Kyungsoo akan memberi keringangan pada Baekhyun nanti malam. Sudah lama ia tidak makan makanan enak selain dari yang ia masak sendiri.

"Kami pergi, oke?" Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya susah payah untuk mengecup pipi dua sahabatnya itu.

Pasangan itu pergi bersama racauan Sehun tentang 'kau tidak mengecupku saat kau akan pergi seperti barusan' dan Luhan yang mengelak dengan 'tidak cukup kau menciumku tidak tahu tempat?'.

Kyungsoo menatap gadis di meja seberang yang nampak beku, pias dan menahan emosi. Teman-temannya memalingkan pandangan, gelisah di atas kursi masing-masing. Gadis itu baru akan bangkit sampai Baekhyun lebih dulu menekan bahu gadis itu sedikit keras, memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Seorang gadis akan menjadi mengerikan saat sahabatnya disakiti, kurasa kau paham itu, kan? Jangan bermain-main dan lancang mendekati Sehun, dia milik Luhan, oke?"

Kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan piring dan gelas-gelas menyahut cukup nyaring. "Kau mendengarnya sangat jelas tadi; kami sengaja melakukannya untuk memberimu peringatan. Tidak hanya berlaku bagi Sehun semata," Kyungsoo menjeda. "Sentuh Kai atau Chanyeol setelah kau menyerah dengan Sehun; dan aku yang akan memastikan kau remuk di atas lantai, tidak punya muka untuk muncul di sini."

"Baik aku, Luhan maupun Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang main-main." Baekhyun menyeringai kejam.

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya, puas menatap gadis yang penuh emosi itu menumpahkan air mata dalam diam. Oh, ia merasa benar-benar keren sekarang. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Yah, siapa suruh menjadi gadis jalang macam itu?"

"Ah, Baek, kau boleh makan sepuasnya nanti malam."

"Oh, Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan katakan padaku kenapa kita berhenti di sini sementara kau bilang kita akan ke rumahmu?" Luhan bertanya ketika Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di _basement_ gedung apartemen pribadinya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, membuka sabuk pengaman dan turun.

Luhan mendengus, tapi tetap mengikuti lelaki itu.

Mereka bungkam sampai mereka mencapai apartemen milik Sehun di lantai tujuh. Luhan melangkah lebih dulu, masuk ke satu-satunya kamar di sana dan melemparkan diri ke ranjang putih berbau harum, memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman. Sisi ranjang bergerak, menandakan pertambahan massa dari Sehun yang ikut menempati ranjang besar itu.

"Karena seseorang butuh berbicara denganku? Hanya berdua?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan saat di basement. Luhan bangkit, memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit kacau. Kau mencintaiku—kalau kau tidak bohong padaku, meski begitu aku tetap saja merasa sedikit takut." Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, mencoba lepas namun nyatanya lengan Sehun masih membungkusnya. Luhan hanya berhasil memberi sedikit jarak. Luhan mencebik ketika Sehun malah tenang dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Selalu saja begini, Luhan akan selalu terdiam saat Sehun kehilangan sifat jahil dan penggodanya. Luhan mengerang. "Apakah aku kekanakan?"

"Sejujurnya aku sangat senang." Sehun melebarkan senyuman, mau tak mau itu juga menular pada kekasihnya.

"Hei, Luhan… Mau dengarkan sesuatu?"

"Eung? Hei OhSeh apa yang kau—"

 _Chuu_.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya, membawa Luhan untuk telungkup di atasnya, dan memberi kecupan manis saat gadis hazelnut dalam dekapan hendak memprotes.

Kecupan manis terlepas dan Luhan menggerutu lucu. "Aku selalu kalah saat kau seperti ini. Cepat katakan apa itu!"

Sehun terkekeh, menyamankan Luhan dan membungkusnya dengan dekapan hangat. "Aku mengejarmu, merecokimu dan mengganggumu selama nyaris tujuh tahun, sejak aku masih kerempeng sampai aku punya bahu lebar yang kau puja ini—oh baiklah jangan cubit pinggangku, Sayang."

Luhan menggerung lucu sementara Sehun terkekeh gemas, mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir merah.

"Pada intinya," Sehun melanjutkan. "aku mencintaimu selama itu dan tak pernah berkurang, dan kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir aku akan berpaling atau apa, oke? Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kalau kau tidak suka aku menerima hadiah dari gadis lain, kalau kau tidak suka aku berbicara atau bertukar obrolan dengan gadis lain, maksudku selain Baek dan Kyung; kau bisa mengatakannya."

"Aku bukan gadis seperti itu."

"Dan lantas kau tidak perlu khawatir, bukan begitu?"

"Uh, iyaaa…"

Sehun terkekeh. "Hei, Luhan…"

Luhan bangkit, dengan tangan masih bertumpu pada dada Sehun yang liat dan keras. Sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat, menyampirkan anak rambut yang membingkai wajah kekasihnya ke belakang telinga. Menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Bisa beri aku ciuman?"

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, membuat Sehun memejamkan mata. Lalu secepat kilat Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lelaki yang ada di bawahnya ini. Sehun membuka mata dan tertawa.

"Hei, itu kecupan bukan ciuman. Lakukan dengan benar, atau—" Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Mendekap Luhan lebih erat dan membanting gadisnya ke kasur empuk.

"Ya!"

Sehun menyeringai, mengurung Luhan yang nyaris melesak ke ranjang bersama seringai nakal. "Atau kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?"

Luhan mencebikkan bibir, membuat Sehun makin tidak tahan. "Lucu saja mendengarmu meminta ciuman kalau setiap hari bibirku dijajah sesuka hati."

"Hee… Luhanku manis sekali, heum?"

Sehun menyatukan belah bibir mereka, mengecap rasa manis dari bibir kenyal dan lembut itu. Sehun mengerang saat Luhan membalas ciumannya. Mereka bergerak mencari posisi ternyaman, belah bibir ditarik lembut, digigit main-main dan menimbulkan erang memanjakan telinga. Kecupan-kecupan basah mulai tercipta saat Luhan membuka bibirnya, membiarkan daging lunak milik Sehun masuk dan menjelajah.

"Eunghhh…"

Tautan itu terlepas dengan benang saliva tipis.

Mata Sehun berkabut menatap Luhan yang sayu di bawahnya. Sehun lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Luhan.

"Sial."

Luhan nyaris tersedak nafasnya sendiri saat sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pahanya. Wajahnya merah padam dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"S-Sehun…"

"Haruskah aku bilang pada Mama kalau kau tidak jadi kesana hari ini?" Suara berat yang frustasi itu membuat Luhan tenang sejenak, Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat, mencium rambut samping Sehun yang terpangkas rapi.

"Tidak boleh begitu."

"Luhaaannn…"

"Sudah janji tidak akan melakukannya sampai aku menjadi pengantinmu di altar, bukan begitu?"

"Ah, sial…"

Luhan terkikik geli, lalu pura-pura mengeluh. "Kau berat Sehun…"

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menampakkan wajahnya yang frustasi. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu menyatukan hidung dan dahi mereka.

"Nah, Luhan… Tidak perlu khawatir siapapun akan merebutku darimu, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau milikku, dan aku milikmu."

Sehun tersenyum bersama kekehan ringan. "Aku mencintaimu, ingat itu, gadis yang tak akan jadi Alice ketika dia Mad Hatter." Luhan tertawa riang, bergemerincing seperti lonceng angin di musim semi yang hangat.

" _Mine, mine, mine…_ " Luhan bergumam halus sembari memejamkan mata.

Sehun ikut memejamkan mata. "Hm-mm, kau milikku juga, Luhan."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Ide gamblangnya; acara labrak melabrak gadis PHO (atau malah pelakor, heuheu). Ini benar-benar nyaman ditulis meski ditulis sekali duduk barusan.**

 _ **Request**_ **dari** _rentenir_ **paling** _sadis_ **, yang bikin saya dilemma ketika tadi bilang "Lu** _ **hiatus**_ **dulu lah, Na, sampai mendingan. Berasa dosa, tahu nggak, kalau nagih** _ **deadline**_ **mulu."**

 **(Ngerti dosa masih sadis juga, ya? ._.** _ **Non-beta-ed**_ **karena ini** _ **request**_ **dia hahahaha. Sorry lama, Say.)**

 **Saya tumbang, dua hari ini ketusuk infus. Tehe.**

 **.**

 **Anne, 201** **8-04-28**


	16. Soon-to-be Mrs Oh

**Soon-to-be Mrs. Oh**

By Arianne794

Oh Se Hun / Lu Han (GS)

Romance

Oneshot/T

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Sequel _**A Second Bite of Cherry**_. Nggak baca fic itu dulu nggak papa, dibaca dulu saya lebih berterimakasih, _*ehe_ _._ Just Hope You Like It! ^^

Summary : (16th) Tak ada penyesalan untuk hari lalu, karena semua terjadi untuk masa depan yang ia jalani kini. Sesederhana kesempatan kedua ditakdirkan untuk mereka, sesederhana itu pula cintanya untuk Oh Se Hun. / HunHan. GenderSwitch. Sequel A Second Bite of Cherry.

 **.**

 **This is My OWN FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki sepanjang hidup. Mereka mendukung apa yang ia lakukan, membenarkannya ketika ia nyaris salah jalan, dan menjadi sahabat yang pengertian.

Ketika ia bercerita ia kembali bertemu dengan Sehun, mereka tersenyum. Bertanya apa yang ia rasakan dan mereka hanya terkikik ketika semu merah muda menaburi tulang wajah tanpa rencana.

"Sekarang kau pasti tahu bagaimana menghadapi perasaanmu terhadapnya." Entah mengapa Baekhyun bisa berkata melankolis seperti itu.

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan dan stress kecil—dan tak ada yang menyangka gadis dingin itu menjadi yang pertama kali menikah di antara mereka. Sementara itu Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menggunung sebagai asisten kepala analisa kualitas.

Dan dirinya? Bagian R&D-nya stabil seperti hari lalu.

Mungkin kehidupan pribadinya yang tidak sestabil hari lalu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak se- _stagnan_ hari lalu. Oh Se Hun ternyata tipe lelaki yang cukup _needy_. Dan Luhan tak menyangka ia menikmatinya dengan baik, meski mereka masih dalam status hubungan yang sama sejak mereka bertemu sebulan lalu.

Meski ada banyak kemajuan, Luhan tentu butuh kejelasan. Namun mungkin itu untuk nanti.

" _Aku sudah di depan gedung,_ cukup lama _, cepat keluar."_

Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar _voice message_ dari Sehun. Luhan segera mempercepat langkah, sesekali mengangguk saat bertemu dengan beberapa karyawan lain di sana. Pergantian _shift_ masih sekitar setengah jam lagi, tapi pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ia sudah diijinkan pulang sedikit lebih awal.

Pintu kecil di sisi gerbang terbuka dan Luhan berterimakasih pada penjaga yang tersenyum ramah.

Luhan menahan senyum saat menemukan Sehun menyandar di depan pintu kemudi dengan wajah nyaris tertekuk.

"Aku terlalu lama, ya?"

Sehun menggeleng tapi Luhan tahu jawabannya adalah _ya_.

"Kau tidak mau mencium aroma kimia dariku, kan?" Luhan masuk ke mobil.

Sehun mengulas seringai di bibirnya saat ikut masuk dan menyalakan mesin. "Memangnya kau minum bahan kimia, ya? Sini coba aku rasakan."

Luhan sukses menggeplak kepala lelaki mesum itu. "Bukan mencium dalam artian itu!" Luhan memicing sebal. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

"Baiklah, Nona Luhan."

Perjalanan mereka tak banyak berubah, hanya ditemani dengung suara mesin yang halus. Menikmati kehadiran masing-masing dalam diam. Luhan baru membuka suara saat Sehun membawa mobilnya ke jalan yang sangat ia kenali. Luhan tergagap.

"B-bukannya kita akan makan malam? Apa kau punya sesuatu yang tertinggal di rumah dan harus mengambilnya? Bisakah kau mengambilnya nanti? Atau besok m-mungkin? Ya, kau harus mengambilnya besok dan—"

"Kita makan malam di rumahku, Ibu sudah memasak banyak makanan malam ini."

Luhan mengerjap melihat sorot mata jenaka Sehun. Gadis dewasa itu nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata. "Apa kau sengaja?"

Sehun mengulum bibirnya gemas. "Aku tak tahu kau bisa sepanik itu hanya karena makan malam biasa."

Luhan memberikan ekspresi yang sangat menarik di paras ayunya. "Makan malam biasa?! Ada ibumu di sana dan … dan aku datang sebagai tamu, tidak membantu menyiapkan apapun dan astaga! Jangan bilang ayahmu juga di rumah?!"

Sehun meremat stir mobil, mengalihkan keinginannya mencubit pipi Luhan. "Sayangnya ayahku sedang di luar kota. Dan Luhan, ini hanya Ibuku, oke?"

"Dan itu masalahnya! Dia ibumu dan setelah bertahun-tahun aku baru bisa kembali berkunjung. Oh, setidaknya beritahu aku lebih dulu agar aku datang dengan pantas!"

"Kau sudah pantas, Luhan. Sekali lagi, dia ibuku. Bukan petinggi perusahaan atau apa."

Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu dan mulai terasa hangat. "Justru karena itu ibumu, Sehun."

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya rona merah mewarnai tulang wajahnya yang keras dan tegas. Lelaki itu berdehem.

"Sebegitu _urgent_ kah?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah, tapi mengangguk. "Eum."

"Kau menyukaiku, ya?"

"Kau lelaki yang sangat bodoh menanyakan hal itu pada seorang gadis!" Sehun terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Luhan yang bersemu dengan mata memicing lucu seperti hendak merematnya menjadi debu.

"Jadi?" Sehun mencoba kalem, meski hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga sampai membuatnya ingin menari hula-hula.

Luhan kembali memalingkan wajah ke jendela dengan gigitan bibir.

"Aku tidak akan sejauh ini dengan seseorang jika aku tidak serius. Ah kau lelaki bodoh! Cepatlah karena aku sudah lapar!"

Nada meninggi itu membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas. Sebelah tangan terarah untuk mencubit lembut pipi gadis di sampingnya itu. Yang secara mengejutkan tidak mendapat protes dari si empunya.

"Kau manis sekali."

Mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Oh sepuluh menit kemudian. Luhan turun sembari merapikan _workdress_ -nya. Matanya menjelajah rumah yang tak banyak berubah itu. Sehun berdiri di sisinya dengan seulas senyum kecil yang menyenangkan, mungkin merasa senang bisa membawa gadis ini ke rumah.

Pintu terbuka dan Luhan sangat terkejut ketika Nyonya Oh menyapanya dengan sangat ramah. Bahkan wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendekatinya lebih dulu dan memberi pelukan hangat.

"Selamat datang, Luhan. Akhirnya kau kembali berkunjung. Masuklah, aku sudah memasak banyak makanan kesukaanmu."

Luhan membalas pelukan itu. "Maafkan saya baru bisa kembali berkunjung sekarang, Nyonya Oh."

Pelukan itu terlepas dan keduanya melempar senyum. "Untuk saat ini aku menerima panggilan itu. Ayo masuk."

Mereka meninggalkan satu-satunya lelaki di sana dengan obrolan khas perempuan. Sehun tersenyum seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam itu terasa sangat hangat. Nyonya Oh tak henti mengambilkan banyak lauk untuk Luhan, memintanya untuk mencoba dan memberikan pendapat. Dan sejujurnya, semuanya sangat enak dan Luhan merasa ingin membawanya pulang untuk sarapan besok.

"Sehun anak tunggal, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa dimanjakan. Sejak dulu aku memang menginginkan anak gadis."

Sehun terkekeh. "Lantas kenapa ayah dan Ibu tidak memberikan aku adik?"

"Kau pikir apa yang kau katakan, bocah nakal?!" Ibunya nyaris menggeplak dahinya dengan sendok.

Di sisi lain Luhan terkikik pelan melihat interaksi itu.

Sehun tersenyum kalem. "Beginilah ibuku, Luhan."

"Bocah nakal. Dia memang seperti itu, jangan dengarkan dia Luhan."

Luhan selesai dengan piringnya dan ia mendesah saat merasakan perutnya terberkati dengan baik. Ia merasa akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Luhan mengangkat pandangan saat piringnya diambil dan diganti dengan piring lain berisi potongan apel kupas. Sepertinya ia mendapat beberapa semu merah saat melihat Sehun yang melakukannya. Sehun tampak santai dengan apel merah dan pisau buah di tangannya.

"Makanlah, Luhan." Nyonya Oh mengambilkan garpu untuknya.

"Ah, tentu." Luhan mengangsurkan potongan apel itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mendesah tanpa suara saat rasa manis asam meleleh di indra pengecapnya.

Mereka menikmati beberapa potong apel dalam hening.

"Apa Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Luhan?"

Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Sementara Sehun masih terlihat biasa dengan pekerjaannya; potongan lain ia berikan sama rata untuk ibu dan— _ehem_ —gadisnya.

"A-ah…" _—lelaki ini sama sekali tidak membantuku!_

Nyonya Oh terkikik. "Tidak perlu dijawab jika tidak mau. Kau bilang saja padaku jika bocah nakal ini berlaku buruk denganmu." Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia akan membalasku jika aku jahat, Ibu. Tenang saja."

"Oh, seorang perempuan memang harus seperti itu. Ah, Luhan, kau sudah selesai dengan apelmu, kan? Sekarang temani aku mencuci piring-piring ini dan tinggalkan Sehun di sini."

Luhan segera bangkit dan membantu ketika Nyonya Oh membereskan meja makan. "Tentu, Nyonya Oh."

Dua perempuan itu melesat ke dapur dan meninggalkan Sehun yang bertahan dengan senyum tipis. "Ibu, jangan tanyakan hal macam-macam pada Luhan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun berakhir memijit hidung dengan senyum tertahan.

Di depan wastafel cuci mereka berdiri bersisian. Luhan di bagian pancuran air dan Nyonya Oh di bagian pencuci; tidak ingin tangan halus Luhan kasar karena sabun cuci. Luhan terkikik, padahal sehari-hari tak sekali dua kali tangannya mengalami kecelakaan.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum, tangannya menyambut piring yang terbalut busa sabun dan membilasnya di bawah keran air. "Sehun lelaki yang baik, meski mulutnya tajam di beberapa kesempatan. Ah, dia juga menyebalkan, _needy_ dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Tapi," Luhan menjeda dan seulas senyum bermain di bibirnya. Ia tak sadar sedang diperhatikan saksama. "dia menyenangkan dan membuat saya … bahagia?"

"Kau mengenal Sehun dengan baik, heum?"

"Ah, belum sepenuhnya, Nyonya Oh."

"Dan berniat mengenalnya lebih jauh, tidak?" Wanita paruh baya itu bermain dengan alisnya yang lancip.

Luhan tertawa. Pertanyaan itu begitu menggelitik dan di saat yang sama membuatnya bersemu dan membuncah. Luhan meletakkan piring dan beberapa sendok yang sudah bersih ke rak tinggi. "Apakah Anda mengijinkannya, Nyonya Oh?"

"Tentu saja! Aku berpikir dia tidak akan menikah dan memberiku dan ayahnya cucu." Luhan nyaris meledak karena semu. "Sampai kemarin dia berkata akan membawa gadis ke rumah untuk makan malam. Aku terkejut. Dan lebih terkejut lagi bahwa itu dirimu, karena sudah sangat lama."

Piring terakhir sudah diam di rak tinggi. Dan mereka masih di sana untuk sejenak.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Maafkan saya untuk hari lalu." Sebuah rangkulan hangat menerbitkan senyum di belah bibirnya. Luhan menatap wanita yang mewariskan senyum pada Sehun dengan tatapan terimakasih.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Sehun tidak pernah bercerita apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat kuliah dulu, hanya saja ada satu hari di mana dia pulang dengan wajah kusut sekali." Luhan tersenyum getir. "Tapi yang terpenting kalian sekarang bersama, kan?"

"Apakah selama ini Sehun tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang gadis kemari?"

Seringai tipis di bibir terpoles pewarna merah itu membuat Luhan yakin Sehun juga mewarisi gestur itu dari ibunya.

"Percayalah, hanya kau gadis yang bocah nakal itu bawa pulang ke rumah."

"Ah…" — _aku sangat malu._

Nyonya Oh terkekeh. "Tidak salah Sehun menyukai gadis sepertimu, Luhan."

Luhan merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya dan mencubit pipinya keras-keras; karena mereka terasa sangat panas sekarang. "Sehun berkata dia menyukaiku? S-segamblang itu?" Luhan gemetar, menggigit bibirnya, malu luar biasa.

"Iya, dulu saat kalian kuliah dan kemarin saat dia berkata kau akan berkunjung."

"Oh, astaga… Ini membuatku sangat malu…" Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, mendengar kalimat gamblang itu dari figur terdekat Oh Se Hun bisa membuat perasannya sangat membuncah.

"Aduh, kau sangat manis, Luhan…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perjalanan pulang Luhan sibuk memalingkan wajah ke jendela sembari meremat kotak bekal berisi masakan Nyonya Oh di pangkuannya; katakan selamat datang pada sarapan bergizi besok pagi. Oh Se Hun masih bungkam, sampai saat ini hanya berbicara ketika mengajaknya pulang.

Tapi, lama-lama lelaki itu tak tahan juga.

"Ibu bertanya macam-macam?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Oh, begitukah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Eum."

Suasana kembali hening, hanya dengung mesin mobil yang mengisi senyap.

Sehun berbelok ke blok di mana Luhan tinggal satu apartemen dengan Baekhyun—juga Kyungsoo, sebelum gadis bermata bulat itu diboyong ke rumah keluarganya. Sehun menghela nafas. "Kau masih sulit diajak bicara."

Luhan ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. "Kau tidak suka?" Ada nada sinis di sana, namun sepercik sedih juga ikut terdengar.

"Aku senang kau tidak banyak berubah; artinya aku tidak melewatkan banyak hal." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum tersembunyi. "Dan ya, kita sampai."

Mobil berhenti di depan pintu gedung apartemen. Luhan masih duduk di kursi, menunggu Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Mereka berdiri diam di depan kap mobil, dengan Luhan yang memalingkan wajah bersemunya dan Sehun yang setia memandangi gadis yang kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Jadi?"

"Terimakasih untuk makan malam hari ini. Jika kau ingin mengundangku makan malam lagi—"

"Mulai sekarang Ibu akan banyak mengundangmu makan malam."

 _Sehun sialan biarkan aku bicara sebelum aku mengubur diri karena malu!_

Luhan menelan ludah. "Pokoknya itu. Setidaknya beritahu aku lebih dulu, aku ingin membantu beliau memasak dan ..." Luhan kehilangan kalimat begitu mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Kau menjadi menyebalkan." Luhan mencicit.

Luhan mengerjap ketika Sehun meraih kotak bekalnya dan meletakkannya ke kap mobil. Kerjapan matanya makin menjadi ketika tangan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat.

Mereka _sangat_ dekat.

"Luhan, boleh aku menciummu?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun, menemukan banyak emosi di sana. Dan ia menemukan dirinya bahagia dengan itu.

Luhan memejamkan mata. Memindahkan kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya menahan dada Sehun untuk memeluk leher lelaki itu. Ciuman itu terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Luhan menikmati bagaimana belah bibir itu menggemas di atas bibirnya, menariknya dengan gigitan main-main yang membuatnya mendesah tertahan. Sedikit sapuan basah membuat Luhan nyaris kehilangan diri.

Tautan itu terlepas dengan engah nafas berkejaran. Hidung mereka bersentuhan tanpa jarak, tanpa kata menyuarakan bahwa keduanya masih ingin bersama barang sejenak.

"Apa artinya kau kekasihku sekarang?" Sehun berucap rendah.

"Aku tidak akan mencium lelaki yang tidak aku cintai."

"Berarti kau juga mencium mantan kekasihmu yang ada di kota lain itu?"

 _Oh, kau juga lelaki yang posesif ternyata…_

Luhan mendengus geli. "Aku tidak akan mencium lelaki jika bukan Oh Se Hun, puas?"

Sehun tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajah untuk kembali memberikan kecupan manis. Mereka lantas saling menatap dengan mata berkabut. Tubuh mereka lebih merapat ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu… Dulu, sekarang, dan esok."

"Aku gadis yang tak terlupakan ya?"

Sehun terkekeh tak percaya. "Ya, aku sangat sulit melupakanmu. Jadi, bersedia menerimaku jadi kekasihmu? _Ms. Xi Lu Han soon-to-be Mrs. Oh Lu Han?_ "

Luhan tertawa. Gemerincing seperti lonceng angin di musim semi. Dia tak tahu membuat Sehun semakin jatuh cinta.

"Memang kata-kataku sebelumnya kurang jelas, ya?" Luhan bermain dengan sorot matanya.

"Jangan _tsundere_ , ah."

"Kok _tsundere_ , sih." Luhan kembali tertawa. Mendaratkan satu kecupan pada bibir Oh Se Hun yang membeku, tak menyangka diberi serangan mendadak seperti itu. Luhan lantas memeluk Sehun erat-erat, menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada lelaki beraroma menyenangkan ini. Sudah sejak awal kakinya lemas seperti jeli.

"Nyonya Oh berkata padaku—"

"Panggil dia Ibu." Luhan mendengus geli.

"Ibumu berkata padaku; kau tidak pernah membawa gadis lain ke rumah selain diriku. Beliau berkata kau menyukaiku—oh, aku ganti dengan _mencintaiku_ mulai sekarang—saat kita masih kuliah dan juga sekarang. Jadi, katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu jika selama ini aku masih berharap bisa bertemu denganmu dan memperbaiki semuanya? Kau lelaki bodoh jika bertanya lagi."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, mencium puncak kepala Luhan yang tepat berada di bawah dagunya. Ia menikmati dengan baik bagaimana tinggi Luhan yang tepat melengkapinya, pun begitu dengan kalimat panjang yang serasa menghempaskannya ke awan merah jambu beraroma manis.

"Aku akan mimpi indah malam ini." Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Sekarang masuklah, angin malam tidak baik untuk gadisku."

Pelukan itu terlepas.

"Jangan memikirkanku saat pulang; aku tak mau melihat ada berita mobil menabrak tiang listrik besok pagi." Sehun tertawa mendengar lelucon itu, terlebih Luhan menggeleng sok dramatis dengan kalimatnya itu.

"Tidak akan. Masuklah."

Luhan mengangguk, memberikan satu pelukan terakhir dan meraih kotak bekalnya. Gadis itu melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen dengan tatapan Sehun yang seakan menggelitik punggungnya. Begitu memasuki lift, gadis itu menjedukkan dahinya ke dinding lift dan menjerit tertahan.

"Aagghh, kenapa dia sangat tampan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo digelar di akhir musim semi, di mana udara terasa _sangat_ hangat. Yah, meski tak terlalu berpengaruh karena acaranya di gelar di dalam ruangan; baik pemberkatan maupun resepsinya. Luhan dan Baekhyun menjadi _bridesmaid_ bersama seorang gadis kecil lainnya.

Kyungsoo sangat mempesona dengan gaun pengantin berekor panjang dengan warna putih gading yang menawan. Sementara dua sahabatnya mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna senada dengan detil brokat bersama buket bunga mawar putih. Anak gadis kecil yang berjalan di depan Kyungsoo dan Tuan Do mengenakan gaun dengan rok tutu mengembang yang manis, menaburkan kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda lembut.

Pemandangan itu sukses menjadi perhatian di jalan menuju altar.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung khidmat dan mengharukan.

Tepuk tangan menggema saat dua sejoli itu bertukar cincin dan berciuman di depan tamu undangan. Tak ada acara melempar bunga karena Kyungsoo dengan _sadis_ mem _preteli_ buket bunganya menjadi dua dan menjejalkannya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Banyak ucapan selamat yang mereka berdua terima, namun tampaknya, tetap Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mendapatkan isakan paling menggemaskan dari Kyungsoo setelah ibunya.

"Dua gadis bodoh seperti kalian harus cepat menyusulku, jadi kita bisa mengidam bersama-sama, membeli perlengkapan bayi bersama-sama, melahirkan bersama-sama, dan juga merawat bayi kita bersama-sama. Ugh, aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua…"

Dua gadis itu tertawa sangat manis menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo, sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol—selaku kekasih dari dua gadis itu—serasa mendapat kode keras. Dua lelaki jangkung itu kaku sekaligus gugup, dan mendapat pertolongan dari Kai dengan segera.

"Maafkan istriku, dia akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat melankolis. Mungkin dia sangat bahagia bisa menikah dengan pria setampan dan sepopuler diriku dan menyingkirkan banyak gadis lain untuk— _agh_ , Sayang, jangan mencubitku di depan umum."

Kyungsoo mendengus puas, mengusap air mata di sudut mata dan berkata. "Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia menikah denganmu, tapi hentikan ucapan tebar pesona itu; kau milikku sekarang."

Mereka tertawa.

"Apapun itu, selamat untuk pernikahan kalian dan—" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Dan seperti yang kami katakan, hadiah pernikahan kalian sudah ada di kamar pengantin." Alis Baekhyun bermain penuh makna, gadis itu lantas mendekat ke Kyungsoo. "Dan aku harap hadiah dari kami akan kalian gunakan di malam pertama."

Kyungsoo memerah sampai telinga. "Astaga apa yang kalian berikan padaku?!"

Mereka menepi dan membiarkan pasangan baru itu untuk menyambut tamu lain. Beberapa saat setelahnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjauh untuk menyambut kedatangan teman-teman Chanyeol, dan Luhan dengan tenang berdiri di pinggiran bersama Sehun—juga pelukan pada pinggangnya.

"Tidak mau makan sesuatu?" Luhan menggeleng saat Sehun bertanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Sehun terdiam, sampai akhirnya menyadari sesuatu dan berakhir tersenyum masam. "Kyungsoo pasti mengundang mantan kekasihmu."

Luhan mengangguk ringan, masih tenang dengan _cocktail_ dan ekspresinya, pura-pura tak menyadari apa yang Sehun rasakan.

"Oh, tentu saja, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah sangat mengenalnya. Oh, siapa namanya? Aku bahkan tak mengetahuinya sampai sekarang."

Luhan menyerah dengan ucapan yang terlontar dengan nada sedikit merajuk itu. Jemarinya mencubit pipi tirus kekasihnya dan ia tertawa gemas. "Menggemaskan sekali, sih…"

"Aku bertanya siapa—"

"Luhan."

Perhatian Luhan segera teralih saat seorang pria dewasa dengan setelan jas hitam lengkap mendekat ke mereka dengan seulas senyum menawan. Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya dan menyambut pria itu dengan pelukan.

Tunggu sebentar, _pelukan?!_

Dahi Sehun berkerut jengkel melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kukira kau tidak akan datang! Kupikir kau terlalu sibuk dengan—"

Sehun tak mendengar obrolan mereka, lebih tepatnya mencoba tuli dengan obrolan _akrab_ mereka. Lelaki itu diam seperti patung dengan tatapan berbahaya. Pria berjas hitam itu menyadarinya dengan baik, dan seringai tercipta saat ia mendekatkan diri ke Luhan dan mencoba mencium pelipis Luhan.

Sudut bibir Sehun berkedut jengkel. "Hei—"

"Kris hentikan sikap konyolmu!"

Baiklah, mantan kekasih kekasihnya ini ternyata bernama Kris.

Luhan cemberut dan menggeplak lengan pria tinggi itu dan disambut dengan tawa renyah. "Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku. Jadi sekarang kenalkan padaku siapa kekasihmu yang kau sebut dalam sambungan telefon."

Sejujurnya, Sehun tak menyangka Luhan akan memberitahu mantan kekasihnya tentang dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Kembali ke samping Sehun dan memeluk lengannya dengan erat. Sehun mengerjap.

"Kris, kenalkan dia Oh Se Hun, kekasihku. Dan Sehun, kenalkan dia Kris Wu—"

"Mantan kekasih Luhan."

"Oh, kau senang sekali membuat orang lain jengkel."

Kris tersenyum jenaka dan mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun menyambut jabat tangan itu dengan senyum kecil, masih sedikit jengkel.

"Dimana Huangzi dan si Kembar? Kenapa mereka tidak ikut kemari?"

 _Hah? Apa?_

Kris meringis. "Lucas demam tinggi karena giginya mau tumbuh lagi, dan adiknya ikut menangis. Huangzi sedang diamuk mereka berdua dan dia menyesal tidak bisa datang kemari."

"Huangzi? Si Kembar?" Sehun bertanya tak paham.

Kris mengambil ponsel dan memperlihatkan _lockscreen_ _-_ nya, di mana seorang perempuan dengan mata kucing dan tulang wajah tinggi tengah berswafoto dengan dua anak lelaki berwajah sama persis, berumur antara satu atau dua tahun. "Huangzi istriku, dan mereka berdua anakku. Yang kanan Lucas, dan sebelahnya adiknya, Guan."

Luhan menatapnya dengan senyum yang seakan mengatakan _tidak-perlu-cemburu_. Membuat Sehun lega sekaligus malu telah berprasangka buruk.

Kris memasukkan ponselnya kembali. "Kalian datanglah ke rumah kami, si Kembar bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan _aunty_ -nya, juga lelaki yang membuat _aunty_ -nya jarang menelfon."

"Apa sih yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Luhan terkikik. "Tentu saja, kami akan datang saat ada cuti. Sekarang temui Kyungsoo dan Kai, dan bersiaplah mendapat amukan Kyungsoo karena tidak membawa si Kembar."

Kris menghela nafas lemah. "Aku menemuimu dulu agar kau bisa jadi tameng, kau tidak menemaniku?"

Luhan mendengus. "Hih. Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik."

Kris tertawa, lantas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan serius. "Jaga Luhan, dia sudah seperti adikku."

"Tentu." Jawaban tegas itu membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum.

Kris berlalu. Dan Luhan tak tahan dengan tatapan Sehun padanya.

"Dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Setelah kami berpisah, hubungan kami berubah platonik dan dia bertindak seperti kakak lelaki yang protektif. Dia menikah dengan Huangzi tiga tahun lalu dan memiliki si Kembar—oh, aku jadi merindukan mereka. Jika kau bertanya apa Huangzi tahu aku adalah mantan kekasihnya, jawabannya iya; bahkan Kris memperkenalkan Huangzi lebih dulu kepadaku ketimbang orangtuanya." Luhan menyeringai tipis. "Jadi?" Luhan sangat suka menggunakan kata favorit kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat lega. Meski sedikit sangsi hubungan mantan kekasih bisa menjadi sehangat itu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Paham kok, hubunganmu dengan Joohyun—atau mantan kekasihmu setelahnya, kan tidak terlalu baik."

"Mantan terakhirku itu Joohyun, Luhan. Jangan sebut namanya lagi." Sehun memicing serius.

Luhan tersenyum. "Iya-iya. Aku dan Kris berpisah baik-baik dan dia mengerti keputusanku saat itu. Aku bercerita banyak tentang dirimu kepadanya, meski pada awalnya dia sedih, ia tetap mendukungku."

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. "Aku campur aduk."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun dan mencuri kecupan kilat. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Oh, sangat mengejutkan mendengarmu berkata segamblang itu padaku. Kenapa kau menjadi sangat manis sekarang? Aku jadi merindukan sikap judesmu dulu."

Wajah Luhan berubah datar. "Memangnya salah ya kalau aku seterbuka ini denganmu? Kau lebih suka aku yang memasang wajah menakutkan dan ucapan setajam belati?"

Sehun tertawa, mencubit pipi Luhan dan menariknya gemas. "Aku tak menyangka kau menyebut dirimu dengan kata menakutkan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah."

"Eiy, _ngambek_." Sehun makin semangat menarik-narik pipi gembil Luhan.

"Hih."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Menikmati suasana ballroom hotel ternama yang sangat meriah itu. Suasana putih dengan sapuan _peach_ di beberapa sudut membuat semuanya terlihat berkilau. Pasangan-pasangan berdansa dalam iringan music _waltz_ yang menghanyutkan. Mereka bisa melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo berdansa di tengah dengan senyum bahagia, kaitan tangan dan pelukan erat membuat mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Sehun melepaskan tangan yang mengait pada lengannya, beralih menggenggamnya erat. Luhan menoleh, memberi tatapan bertanya pada Sehun yang tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Aku akan mengosongkan jadwal akhir pekan nanti; kau pulanglah dan katakan pada orangtuamu aku akan datang untuk makan malam."

Luhan mendapatkan kilau basah pada netra indahnya, mengedip tak percaya. "Se … hun?"

Sehun mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir Luhan. "Buatkan makanan kesukaanku ya? Dan jangan lupa, dandan yang cantik dan kenakan gaun yang aku berikan padamu minggu lalu; kau belum pernah menggunakannya kan?"

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Dibuat karena sejujurnya saya jatuh cinta dengan karakter mereka** _ *****_ _ **ahem.**_ **Maafkan** _ **words**_ **-nya yang tumpah, saya niatnya bikin** _ **ficlet**_ **tapi tahu-tahu khilaf sampai 3.5k** _ **words**_ **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca** **!**

 **.**

 **Anne, 201** **8-0** **7-04**


End file.
